Please Be My Good Brother Teme!
by didi Xa
Summary: dia adikku. aku nii-sannya. tapi dia tak mau memanggilku nii-san. aku membencinya yang memerintahku. aku benci dia yang mengekangku. aku benci dia namikaze Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_"dia adikku. namun aku yang seperti adiknya"_

_/_

pair : SASUNARU

rate : T

THIS IS MY FIRTS STORY. HAVE U ENJOT IT!^^

* * *

CHAP 1 : BERHENTI MENYURUKU TEME!

* * *

"naruto,ambil kan aku air minum"

Anak itu selalu saja memerintahku. Dia pikir aku siapa?pembantunya. enak saja dia menyuruhku kayak pembantu. Aku ini abangnya. Umur ku lebih tua 3 tahun dari dia. Tapi lihat saja tingkahnya itu. sok dewasa. Ya walaupun terkadang dia lebih bersikap dewasa dari pada aku. Paling tidak dia bilang aku kakak,brother,abang,atau nii-san . tapi faktanya dia selalu manggil aku sebaya. Dasar!

"hey dobe! Kau dengar tidak apa yang ku bilang?"

"eh adek durhaka! Kau punya 2 kaki yang sehat untuk berjalan. Ambil saja sendiri. Aku lagi sibuk!" dia menatapku kesal.

"sibuk? Kau hanya menonton tv!"

Terserah apa yang dia bilang. Adik durhaka itu juga tidak punya kesibukan. Lihat saja dia itu,dia duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku yang tanpa gambar itu. huh menjijikkan. Apa enak nya sih buku itu. pantasaan saja dia cepat tua. Aku tak mempedulikan ocehannya. Mataku tetap terpaku pada kartun di TV. Ya,walaupun sudah kelas 3 Sma aku masih suka nonton kartun. Apalagi kartun spongebob squarepants.. hmm i like it ^^. Sekarang aku lagi nonton spongebob. Ku lihat tubuh kotak kuning tokoh kartun itu yang tengah memanggang kraby patty. Lalu dari jendela itu muncul wajah jelek squidward. Kalau melihat sqidward aku jadi teringat Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama jelek. Ya Jelek. Menjengkelkan!. Namun lagi asyik-asyik nya aku menonton tiba-tiba tv ku mati. Huh.. aku tau ini pasti ulah si Teme.

Ku lihat ke arah nya. Dia tetap membaca buku tebal itu. namun tangannya memegang remot tv. Aku tau dia kesal padaku. Aku tahu itu. karena kejadian ini hampir setiap hari terjadi jika aku tidak menuruti permintaannya maka si teme itu akan merusak,menghancurkan,atau mematikan objek yang membuat aku tak menuruti perintahnya. Aku benci padanya.

"kau ini!"

Ya lebih baik aku mengalah kali ini. Ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan tak ikhlas ke dapur. Untuk mengambil jus tomat kesukaannya. Dan setelah itu ku beri jus itu padanya.

"ini. Minuman mu. Sudah puas kau kan?"

Dia meletakkan bukunya. Lalu mengambil jus yang ku ambil tadi dan meminumnya habis dalam satu tegukkan. Huh,kadang aku berpikir mengapa dia sangat suka sekali tomat.. apa enaknya sih buah atau sayur tomat itu. bagiku jeruk itu lebih baik dari pada tomat.

"hn. Sekarang pijat badanku"

"tidak!"

Ku pun langsung berjalan menjuhi nya menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Enak sekali dia menyuruhku memijat badannya. Emangnya aku ini tukang pijat? Hello aku ini namikaze naruto yang ganteng bukan tukang pijat.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau"

\\\

* * *

Ku baringkan tubuh tan ku di kasur rubah ku. Mengistirahatkan tubuhku dari aktivitas melelahkan hari ini. Ku lihat jam di meja belajarku. Hm. Masih jam 9 malam. Sebentar lagi si Teme itu pasti masuk ke kamar ku. Eits.. jangan negatif thinking... aku dan teme memang berbagi kamar. Tapi tidak berbagi kasur. Kami tidur berbeda kasur. Dia punya kasur sendiri. dia memilih tidur dengan kamar yang sama dengan ku. Katanya dia takut hantu. Hello... Sasuke takut hantu..? kau tidak percaya. Aku menolak keinginannya. Namun ia terus membujuk kaasan dan tousan agar tidur dengan ku. Dan akhirnya...

Aku tidak menyukai dia tidur di kamar yang sama denganku. Karena ada dia aku tidak bisa menelpon Sakura pacarku dengan bebas.

Entahlah,terkadang aku heran. Dia sering marah-marah tak jelas kalau aku lagi nelpon sakura atau lagi menelpon orang lain pasti ada saja yang dia lakukan biar aku tidak menelpon sakura atau teman-teman ku yang lain. Seperti menyuruhku mengambil sesuatu,melempar ku dengan bantal atau buku tebalnya yang membuat ku kesakitan dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya.

"menyebalkan. Mengapa aku ini malah terlihat seperti adiknya!. Aku ini nii-san nya!"

Ya aku ini nii-san nya. Tapi mengapa dia memperlakukan ku seperti adiknya. Apa ini karena buku buku tebal yang ia baca? Apa karena itu ia jadi lebih dewasa?. Ya mungkin mulai dari sekarang aku harus membaca buku yang Sasuke baca.

'cklek' pintu kamarku terbuka lebar. Menampakan wajah putih adikku dengan rambut pantat ayamnya. Ya,gaya rambut itu adalah saranku dulu waktu ia mau masuk Sma kelas 1,adik ku itu memang selalu menerima saranku. Si Sasuke itu memang masih kelas 1 sma. Namun sikapnya sudah seperti bapak-bapak.

Aku tidak menyapa nya seperti biasa. Aku masih kesal padanya karena kejadian tadi. Ku tarik selimutku keseluruh badanku. Aku yakin kini aku pasti akan terlihat seperti kepompong. Biar saja aku kesal sekali.

Namun aku merasakan tangan yang memegang bahuku. Huh. Aku tahu ini tangan siapa

"nii-san"

Dia memang selalu begitu jika aku lagi kesal padanya. Dia akan memanggilku nii-san.

"kau marah padaku?"

Dasar anak ini. Dia bodoh atau apa? Kemana IQ nya yang tinggi itu?. seharusnya dia tau kalau akau lagi marah padanya.

Aku tetap diam. Biarlah. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja.

"Naruto aku bicara padamu. Kau jangan pura-pura tidur!. Aku tau kau belum tidur sekarang. Kalau kau marah bilang?memangnya apa salahku?"

Nada bicara sasuke kini meninggi. Ya aku tau dia marah. Seperti yang ku bilang. Dia tidaak suka jika aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"kau ini"

Setelah mengatakan itu. dia menyingkap selimutku.

"APA!?"

"kau marah?"

Nada bicara sasuke melembut padaku. Matanya menatapku sedih. Hey mengapa dia begitu. Kemana wajah poker nya yang selalu di pakainya itu?. namun aku tidak boleh luluh lagi!. Aku harus menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku ini kakaknya. Ya pokoknya kali ini aku tidak memaafkannya. Enak saja dia selalu menyuruhku!. Merusak kesenanganku!.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!. MENJAUH DARI KU! AKU MAU TIDUR!"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung memiringkan badanku kearah berlawanan dengan sasuke. Aku memang berlebihan jika harus marah padanya. Namun jika aku terus memaafkannya dia akan melunjak padaku. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Tak mempedulikan sasuke. Biar saja dia begitu. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!.

/

* * *

Aku bangun dari tidurku jam 6.30. hari ini hari senin. Huh... berarti 7 hari lagi kaasan dan tousan baru pulang kerja. Ya mereka memang orang tua super sibuk. Kadang dalam 1 bulan mereka hanya 7 hari dirumah. Mereka lebih mengurusi bisnis mereka dari pada anak-anaknya.

.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolah,kuambil tasku lalu menuju ke dapur. Dari bangun tidur aku tak melihat Sasuke. Ke mana anak itu?. biasanya pagi-pagi begini dia pasti menyuruhku membuat sarapan untuknya. Namun pagi ini dia bagai di telan bumi.

.

Setelah sampai di dapur aku tak melihat Sasuke. Ya aku khawatir padanya. Apa dia sudah sarapan?. Uh ayolah Naruto. Kau ini kan lagi marahan dengannya?!. Ya ... aku harus Tegas kali ini.

Ku ambil selembar roti tawar. Lalu kuoleskan dengan selai jeruk. Kumakan roti itu perlahan.

Aku terus kepikiran Sasuke. Ah sudahlah mungkin dia jalan duluan ke sekolah. Ku pun segera menuju ke sekolah ku. Ya aku yakin kini. Sasuke sudah jalan duluan. sepatunya sudah tak ada. Apa dia marah karena aku marah padanya?... ah sudahlah...

/

* * *

bagus atau tidak ?

PENASARAN GAK DENGAN KELANJUTANNYA?

KALAU PENASARAN REVIEW OK...!^^

BY DIDI


	2. why you angry with me?

PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHYER TEME!

* * *

_"NAMIKAZE SASUKE! KU BILANG PERGI DARI KASURKU!AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU DI SITU!"_

_pair : SASUNARU ALWAYS_

_RATE: masih T_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS._

* * *

chapter 2 : don't hate me nii-san

* * *

Aku kini sudah sampai di Sma ku. SMA KONOHA. SMA yang besar dengan bejibun fasilitas unggulnya.

Tujuan ku kini adalah kelas 3-D. Kelas terakhir. Ya kelas ini adalah tempat anak-anak buangan. Bukan buangan dalam artian anak terlantar atau gembel. Kelas ini adalah kelas anak-anak bodoh. Ya atau lebih tepatnya kurang pintar. Beda dengan Sasuke,dia sangat pintar. Dia masuk kelas 1-A. Kelas full ac,kedap suara,ada komputernya,dan tentu saja wangi. Tidak seperti kelas ku yang sedikit...ehm..bau. karena dekat dengan toilet. Malang sekali aku.

Aku heran mengapa dia bisa sepintar itu. padahal kami lahir dalam 1 rahim yang sama. Makan dengan makanan yang sama. Apa karena aku malas ya?. Tidak! aku tidak malas. Hanya dalam belajar saja aku ehm..sedikit malas.

Aku masuk ke kelas ku. Uh kelas ini memang selalu ribut baik ada guru maupun tidak. Sekedar informasi buat kalian aku adalah ketua kelas di kelas ini. Kalian pasti menganggap aku kurang tegas dan cemen karena aku tidak bisa menenangkan kelas ini. Namun sekuat apa pun aku berusaha mereka tetap tak itu memang sangat..sangat..susah di atur. Menjengkelkan.

"HEY BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM!"

Teriakku agar bisa menenangkan teman-temanku. Entah mengapa,hari ini aku sangat mudah marah.

Yup. Berhasil!. mereka diam juga akhirnya. Huh akhirnya berhasil juga.

Aku pun duduk di bangku ku. Bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Namun tak lama kemudian...mereka kembali ribut lagi. Oh sudahlah,biarkan saja mereka berkembang!.

/

* * *

'TET'

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Tanda kemenangan bagiku. Kebebasan dari pelajaran matematika barusan yang membosankan. Apa itu sin,cos,teta,beta, aku heran mengapa setiap hari pelajaran itu-itu saja yang diulang-ulang sama Kakashi sensei. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti itu semua,tapi aku juga bosan.. huh sudahlah lupakan saja.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kantin. Biasanyaa aku kelas 3-A,kelasnya Sakura untuk ke kantin bersama. Namun hari ini aku sangat lapar. Dan aku pun tahu,kalau setiap hari senin sakura pasti sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari sensei nya. So,Aku pun berjalan sendirian ke kantin.

Hari ini aku berniat memesan ramen. Ya selain jeruk,ramen adalah makanan kesukaanku. Ramen adalah obat paling mujarab menghilangkan kepenatanku di sekolah.

"paman aku pesan ramen jumbo seperti biasa"

Kataku pada paman Teuchi penjual ramen. Setelah mendapat pesanan ku,ku pun mencari meja yang kosong. Ku lihat sekelilingku. Aha! Itu ada meja kosong. Ku pun langsung menuju ke sana.

"Selamat makan,auwmm..mm"

Ku makan ramen ku dengan lahap. Hingga tetesan terakhir. Ramen buatan paman memang sangat enak. Walaupun aku makan ramen jumbo rasanya aku masih lapar. Padahal aku ingin diet biar sakura tidak berpaling ke lain hati. Tapi aku masih lapar...um makan ramen kan tidak bikin gemuk.

Aku berniat memesan ramen lagi namun aku begitu terkejut melihat Sasuke duduk di depanku. Oh ayolah mengapa aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya tadi. Mengapa aku ini bodoh sekali. Benar kata sasuke. Aku ini dobe!

Lihat pandangan matanya itu. dia melihatku seperti mau menelanjangiku. Aku pun tak mau kalah, kau juga menatapnya tajam. Posisi kami kini berhadapan dengan saling bertatapan. Namun lama-lama mataku perih juga menatap onyx nya itu. dari pada aku kalah deathglare denagnnya mending kubentak saja dia.

"APA!"

Ku bentak dia. Aku masih kesal padanya. Sangat kesal.

"nii-san marah padaku?"

Huh mengapa dia ini bodoh sekali sih!. Lagian mengapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang datar. Memang makhluk yang menjelma sebagai adik kandungku ini tidak pandai berekpresi.

"YA AKU MARAH PADAMU!SEKARANG MENJAUH DARI KU!"

Ku tolak bahunya hingga dia agak kebelakang. Sayangnya dia tidak jatuh terjungkang. Setelah melakukan itu Aku pun berjalan menjauhi kantin menuju kelas ku. Sekarang aku ingin menjauh darinya.

/

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Sekolah pun sudah sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa anak-anak ekskul saja yang masih tinggal. Kalian salah jika aku ini anak ekskul. Aku tidak berminat mengikuti kegiatan ekskul atau kegiatan yang menguras tenaga lainnya. Aku lebih suka nonton tv,membaca komik,atau tidur. Mungkin karena aku malas berolahraga makanya tubuhku agak kecil. Ingat agak kecil! Dari pada sasuke.

Adikku itu kuakui dia lebih tinggi dari pada aku. Bahkan tinggi ku ini hanya selehernya. Dia memang sangat suka olahraga. Apalagi basket. Dia bahkan kapten basket di sekolah ini. Tak heran banyak gadis yang suka padanya. Beda denganku,yang banyak di jauhi para gadis. Ya mungkin hanya sakura yang mau denganku.

Aku iri dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sangat iri. Kaa-san dan tou-san lebih menyayangi sasuke dari pada aku. Selalu saja sasuke yang mereka perhatikan. Aku selalu di banding-bandingkan dengannya. Aku bodoh,aku memang pemalas tapi aku ini anak mereka. Seharusnya mereka juga menyayangiku.

"grr.."

Kucengkram tanganku buku-buku tanganku memutih. Aku sangat membencinya,aku membencinya karena dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Aku benci padanya yang selalu memperlakukan ku seperti pembantu. Aku benci dengannya yang merusak kebahagiannku. Aku benci..benci..benci dengannya..

Aku masih berada di kelasku. Duduk di bangku ku. Entah mengapa hari ini aku malas sekali pulang ke rumah. Karena jika di rumah pasti si Sasuke juga di rumah.

Hari ini aku tidak ada bertemu dengan Sakura. Uh..rasanya rindu sekali. Aku pun mengambil Hp ku di dalam tasku untuk mengirim sms pada Sakura. Setelah selesai aku pun berniat pulang ke rumah. Ya ini sudah ham 5 sore. Sebentar lagi kelas akan ditutup. Dari pada aku terkurung di dalam sendirian dan jumpa dengan hantu,lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah.

/

* * *

Kini aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Rasanya berat sekali untuk masuk kedalam. Namun hari sudah hampir maghrib,akhirnya ku niatkan juga masuk ke rumah. Biarlah..pura-pura saja tidak kenal dengannya. Setelah meletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu aku pun masuk ke dalam.

Uh gelap. Mengapa ruang tamu ini gelap sekali. Apa si Teme itu tidak menghidupkan lampu. Apa dia belum pulang?. Hey alasan itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat pintu yang tak dikunci. Tadi kau juga melihat ada sepatu si teme jelek itu. jadi intinya dia pasti sudah pulang.

Setelah menghidupkan lampu,aku pun menuju ke kamarku. Kubuka pintu kamarku, dan kini ku lihat Sasuke duduk di ranjangku membelakangiku. Kenapa dia itu? dia kan punya kasur sendiri mengapa dia di kasur ku..! aku tidak suka ada orang lain tidur di kasurku. Tak terkecuali Teme!.

"HEY PERGI KAU DARI KASURKU. SANA PERGI KE KASURMU SENDIRI."

Namun dia tetap tak berbalik menatapku. Dia tetap membelakangi ku. Kenapa dengan dia?

"NAMIKAZE SASUKE! KU BILANG PERGI DARI KASURKU!AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU DI SITU!"

Ku bentak dia. Namun dia tetap berada di posisinya. Aku bingung. Dia adalah tipe orang yang akan langsung meminta maaf padaku jika aku marah padanya. Ya ku akui aku kali ini memang sangat berlebihan. Tapi aku juga tidak pernah tidur di kasurnya. Aku tidak suka menyentuh barang orang lain tanpa seizin orang itu,dan aku tau teme pun sama denganku. Tapi kali ini mengapa dengan Sasuke.

"TEME!"

Dia tetap juga tak berbalik. Aku ingin memukul nya. Tapi aku juga tak tega. Kenapa dengan sasuke?

* * *

Hehe..aku masih anak baru. Tapi pas dapet review dari kalian. I'm very very happy. Hehe. So aku lanjutin ni cerita.

Kenapa ya dengan sasuke?

Apa dia gila?

PENASARAN?

REVIEW OKE^^

BY DIDI


	3. Chapter 3

'PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME!'

* * *

"_aku berjanji"_

"_arigatou Naruto"_

* * *

Pair : Sasunaru always

Rate : maybe T+

* * *

Enjoy this chap all. And don't forget to review^^

* * *

Chap 3 : sorry,Naruto

Aku masih berdiri terpaku menanti jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia aneh sekali. Aku sudah berulang kali memanggilnya. Namun dia tak kunjung menjawabku.

"TEME!KAU KENAPA"

Jujur aku tak suka dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Aku lebih suka dengan dia yang menjengkelkan. Aku tidak suka dia yang bersikap aneh. Kenapa dengan sasuke? Rambutnya yang biasa mencuat Seperti pantat ayam itu kini jatuh lemas. Aku jadi sedikit takut.

"SASUKE!. AKU BICARA DENGANMU!"

Namun dia masih diam. Bahunya kini mulai bergetar pelan seperti orang yang sedang sesengkukan menahan tangis. Apa Teme menangis?

"SASUKE..Sas..su..ke?"

"Naruto..."

Sasuke akhirnya membalikkan badannya meghadapku. Aku terkejut,kaget, dan entah apalagi kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan ekspresiku kali ini. Sasuke..dia...pergelangan tangan kanannya..berdarah. darahnya bahkan tak kunjung berhenti. Apa sasuke mau mati? Apa dia sudah gila?

Jujur aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Aku kenal sifat sasuke. Dia orang yang tidak gegabah. Mana mungkin dia lalai sehingga pisau mengenai pergelangan tangannya. Apa dia sengaja?

Aku pun menaiki kasurku menuju sasuke.

"SASUKE! APA KAU GILA HA? KAU MAU MATI? MEGAPA KAU MELUKAI TANGANMU BODOH!. DIMANA OTAKMU YANG KAU BANGGAKAN ITU?.BODOH,BODOH KAU BODOH SASUKE!"

Ku marahi dia. Ku pegang bahu nya. Mencengkramnya. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya ini. Mengapa dia melakukan ini?

"Naruto..."

"APA!?"

Aku membentaknya. Tentu saja ini karena Dia yang terus menatapku. Aku bingung dengannya. Mata onyx nya menatap ku tajam,namun lembut juga. Apa dia begini karena aku?

"kau masih marah padaku?"

Nada bicara sasuke terdengar lirih. Mengapa dia bertanya begitu di saat seperti ini. Tanggannya yang terus berdarah itu sudah mengotori seprai rubahku. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti seprai baru..Uh dasar meneyebalkan.

Tapi aku kasian juga dengan Sasuke. jika di biarkan darahnya bisa habis. Aku pun langsung mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati lukanya. Namun belum lagi aku beranjak Sasuke mencengkram tanganku.

"jawab pertanyaanku Naruto!"

"lepas kan aku. Aku mau mengobati luka akibat kebodohannmu!. Lepas!"

Dia melepaskan tanganku juga. Aku tau dia tak ikhlas melepas tanganku. Aku tau dari matanya,dan tadi dia sempat berde 'ck' sekali.

* * *

Setelah mengambil barang yang diperlukan untuk mengobati lukanya,aku pun kembali ke kamarku. Untuk menemui Sasuke dan mengobati lukanya.

Ku lihat dia masih duduk di kasur ku dengan santai. Namun aku tau,dia pasti menungguku yang lumayan lama.

"kemarikan tanganmu"

Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terluka itu. ku basahi kain lap putih dengan air yang ku bawa tadi. Lalu kubersihkan luka Sasuke dengan alkohol kemudian ku tetesi obat merah dan kuperban lukanya.

Dari tadi sasuke diam saja. Dia terus menatapku. Kenapa dia itu? apa dia sinting?!. Lalu apa lukanya ini luka palsu? Mengapa dia tidak ada meringis kesakitan. Biasanya jika luka yang terkena denga air pasti rasanya akan sakit. Tapi dia? Apa dia masochist?.

"apa ini artinya kau tidak marah padaku?"

"..."

Aku memilih diam saja dari pada menjawab peranyaan si Teme yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Naruto,jawab aku!"

"aku masih marah padamu!"

Aku kemasi obat-obat untuk mengobati luka Sasuke tadi. Aku pun berniat turun dari kasurku namun lagi-lagi tangan putih si teme mencengkram tangan berkulit tan ku

"NARUTO KAU INI KENAPA! AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN SIKAPMU!"

Hey mengapa dia yang marah padaku? Seharusnya aku dong yang marah. Aku tak mempedulikan perkataannya . ku coba untuk melepas cengkraman tangannya dengan paksa. Namun dia tak melepaskan tanganku juga.

"LEPAS!" aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"TIDAK!. SEBELUM KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN KU!"

"KAU GILA TEME!"

Aku takut dengan dia. Matanya yang berkilat marah padaku. Cengkraman tangannya yang kian kuat menyakiti tanganku. Apa Dia melakukan ini karena aku marah padanya? Mengapa dia begini? Apa dia tidak sadar dengan tangannya yang makin menyakitiku,soalnya matanya terus menatapku.

"argh..sakit Sasuke"

"SAKIT?SAKIT KAU BILANG?AKU LEBIH SAKIT DOBE!"

Sakit dia bilang? Apanya dia yang lebih sakit? Apa luka di tangannya itu?. tapi cengkraman tangannya sungguh menyakiti ku. Dia terus mencengkramku kuat. Apa selain masochist dia juga sadistic?

"argh..lepas teme!. Kau menyakitiku"

Aku merintih kesakitan. Ya,ini memang sangat melepaskan tangaku juga akhirnya. Ku lihat tanganku yang kini memerah. Bahkan bekas tangan sasuke masih tergambar jelas. Aku mengusap tanganku untuk mengurangi sakit.

Si Teme itu masih menatapku melas. Mata onyx nya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak percaya ini. Sasuke menangis. Entahlah,tapi aku suka sisi sasuke yang sekarang. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di mall. Malang!. Melihat dia seperti ini,aku merasa seperti abang yang seseungguhnya. Air matanya hampir mau jatuh. Aku yakin pasti sasuke menahan air matanya mati-matian agar tidak terjatuh. Aku ingin sekali menghapus air matanya. Namun aku tak boleh lemah lagi di depannya.

"Kau suka aku sakit kan Naruto? Kau suka kan? Suka kan?!jawab aku Naruto!"

Dia berkata seperti itu sambil meremas luka ditangannya yang sudah kuperban tadi. Dia meremasnya dengan kuat. Bahkan perban yang tadinya putih kini memerah. Warna darah. Gila!. Sasuke memang Masochist.

Aku bingung di satu sisi aku ingin menuruti ego ku meghukum si Teme biar dia tidak ngelunjak lagi. Namun di satu sisi aku ingin melindunginya. Dia adikku. Abang macam apa aku ini?

Ku hentikan tangan kiri nya yang terus meremas tangannya.

"hey bodoh,jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"lepaskan Naruto. Bukannya kau suka ini. Kau suka aku sakit kan?"

"jangan sakiti dirimu sasuke bodoh! jangan..."

Nada bicara ku kini terdengar khawatir. Ya aku memang mengkhawatirkannya.

Bagai terhipnotis,sasuke menghentikan remasan tangannya sendiri. dia menatapku lagi. Aku jadi merinding. Lihatlah matanya itu,matanya yang sekelam malam itu terus menatap shapir ku.

"Naruto..."

Kata Sasuke padaku dengan suara rendahnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku. Mengapa dia lakukan ini padaku? Sekarang aku merasa seperti dia lah abangku. Padahal tadi kau baru saja merasa menjadi abang yang sebenarnya. Dia mudah sekali berubah.

"Sasuke kau kenapa...kau..?"

"kau masih marah padaku? Naruto?"

Dia masih bertanya itu? oh ayolah.. apa hanya pertanyaan itu yang ada dalam otaknya?.

"a..aku.."

Bodoh!.Mengapa aku jadi gugup begini. Oh Naruto sekarang kau terlihat seperti pecundang kelas kakap. Tapi aku tak tega melihat dia begini.

"please Naruto,give me your answer!"

Sasuke terlihat lemah sekali sekarang. Aku tau itu. matanya yang biasa terlihat sombong itu kini memelas kasihan dari ku. Baiklah ku maafkan dia.

"aku tidak marah lagi padamu sasuke!. Sekarang kau sudah dengar jawabanku kan? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

Dia terlihat bahagia. Dia kini tersenyum. Senyum nya yang tulus. Bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya. Senyum ini,senyum yang langka. Ya langka. Karena adikku ini sangat anti sosial.

"terimakasih Nii-san."

Dia memelukku erat. Aku sangat memanggilku nii-san? Ya dia memang begitu jika ia sedang senang atau aku sedang marah padanya.

Dia tenggelamkan wajahnya dia ceruk leherku. Mengapa sikapnya seperti bocah sekarang. Biasanya dia belagak sok dewasa.

"terima kasih,terima kasih Naruto. Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah lagi denganku"

Nada bicaranya terdengar berkata seperti itu namun dia tetap memelukku. Bahkan wajahnya masih di ceruk leherku. Membuat ku geli. Apa anak ini sengaja mau menggodaku?

"berjanjilah Naruto"

Aku masih diam. Aku tidak bisa berjanji padanya. Karena prinsip hidupku adalah janji adalah hutang yang di bawa mati. Jadi kalau aku berjanji dengan seseorang janji itu harus aku tepati. Dan si teme ini minta aku untuk tidak marah lagi dengannya?. Oh ayolah...Aku tidak bisa janji dengan ini. Sikapnya saja masih menyebalkan,mana mungkin aku tidak akan marah padanya?.

Aku tidak menjawab nya.

"argh.."

Pekik ku kesakitan. Si teme menggigit leherku. Kuat. Rasanya sakit sekali. Dia ternyata memang sadistic. Aku yakin pasti bekas gigitannya nampak di leherku.

"berjanjilah naruto, membuat ku sakit"

Dia memohon padaku? Sasuke..kenapa dengannya? Dan lagi katanya aku membuatnya sakit? Bukannya dia yang menyakitiku.

"aku yang kesakitan teme. Kau gila. Cepat lepaskan aku"

"tidak sebelum kau berjanji"

Dia ini keras kepala sekali sih. Pemaksa!. Tapi bagaimana jika aku dibunuhnya karena aku tidak menuruti keinginannya?. Uh nampaknya mulai sekarang prinsip hidupku sudah berubah. Bukan lagi janji adalah hutang yang di bawa mati namun sekarang janji harus ditepati menurut situasi dan kondisi. Ini semua gara gara Teme. Uh,baiklah aku pasrah saja.

"aku berjanji"

"arigatou Naruto"

Teme memelukku semakin erat. Wajahnya semakin ia tenggelamkan dalam ceruk leherku. Ini sangat geli. Karena si teme terus saja menggerakkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan. Menggesekan hidung mancungnya ke leherku.

"engh..lepas teme. Atau aku akan marah lagi padamu!"

Uh aku mendesah. Gila,,,ini benar-benar gila.

"kau tidak akan marah lagi padaku. Karena kau sudah berjanji"

Ya dia benar,aku sudah berjanji. Aku sudah masuk perangkapnya. Sekarang aku tidak boleh marah padanya. Uh dobe-aku memang benar-benar dobe!.

WELLCOME TO THE HELL FOR ME...

* * *

Masih bersambung loh..

maaf pendek^^

* * *

Uh kasian Naruto dobe masuk perangkap sasuke..

Gimana dong?

Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?

PENASARAN?

REVIEW OK

BY DIDI


	4. Sasuke,why with you?

PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME

* * *

"_kau tidak akan mengerti. Naruto.."_

Pair : SASUNARU always

Rate : T+(maybe)

* * *

Enjoy this chap. Don't forget to REVIEW ALL!

* * *

Chap 4 : SASUKE,why with you?

* * *

"Sasuke Teme, lepaskan aku"

"sebentar saja Dobe. Aku rindu padamu"

Aku mulai pegal dengan posisi ini. Posisi dimana Sasuke yang terus memelukku. Dari tadi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku. Aku sudah lelah dari tadi protes padanya,bahkan aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali mencoba melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Dan kini aku lelah,aku lebih memilih diam.

Lama sekali rasanya. Bahkan kini hari sudah malam. Aku lapar. Bahkan Belum mandi. si Teme ini tak kunjung melepaskannku. Apa dia tidak kebauan mencium bau tubuhku.

Aku risih dengannya,karena wajahnya yang terus dileherku. Beberapa kali dia seperti mencium leherku. Sehingga membuat ku harus mati-matian menahan sensasi aneh ini. Belum lagi tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku berasa seperti wanita sekarang. Hell no!. Aku ini laki-laki tulen. Aku bukan banci dan aku tidak lemah. Dan harus kalian tahu,aku tidak membalas pelukan si Teme dari tadi!. Karena aku normal!.

"Sasuke,lepaskan aku cepat!" aku memerintahnya.

Ku cengkram bahunnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Sekuat tenaga ku,ku berusaha. Namun lagi-lagi,sasuke malah makin memelukku erat. Membuat ku sesak nafas.

"Naruto..."

Dia memanggil namaku tepat dileherku. Ugghh.. ini sangat geli. Ku gigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan ehm..desahannku.

"engh..Sasuke.."

Shit!. Mengapa kau mendesah? Ini pasti karena lidah si teme yang menjilat leherku. Aku dapat merasakan lidah lembabnya menyusuri leherku. Sasuke... kenapa dia melakukan ini? Apa dia tidak jijik? Aku belum mandi. tubuhku pun bau asem. Belum lagi keringatku yang membasahi tubuhku karena harus berjalan dari rumah ke sekolah. Sasuke..dia benar-benar gila.

"elmh... Naruto..kau benar benar manis..elmh .." katanya sambil terus menjilati leherku

"engh..lepas Sasuke!"

"elmh..tidak Nii-san..elmh"

Dia terus menjilati leherku. Belum lagi leherku yang terkadang ia gigit kecil. Membuat ku kegelian. Ini salah. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan ini sangat-sangat menjijikan.. menjengkelkan. Aku bukan Wanita,atau pun Uke,dan yang terpenting aku bukan GAY. Aku NORMAL. Bahkan aku terangsang jika melihat wanita bertubuh sexy dengan dada yang montok.

Tapi mengapa sasuke menjilatiku terus? Bahkan tadi dia bilang aku manis?. Hell No! Apanya aku yang manis? Wajahku? Keringatku? Atau leherku?.. AKU TIDAK MANIS. AKU TAMPAN!.

Aku muak dengan nya yang tak berhenti menjilati leherku. Baiklah jika dengan teriakan,cacian,bahkan pemberontakan pun dia tak melepaskanku. Akan ku lakukan cara ini,

Kugunakann lututku untuk menunjang Sasuke junior nya.

"engh..Naruto"

Sa..sasuke mendesah? Apa dia mendesah karena aku menujang Kemaluannya? Mengapa dia tak kesakitan? Mengapa dia malah mendesah? Bahkan tadi sempat kurasakan kemaluannya menegang..Apa benar sasuke masochist? Aku tidak percaya ini.

Dia berhenti menjilatku. Namun tangannya kini berpindah di bahuku. Dia cengkram bahuku. Membuat ku harus menatapnya. Dia kira aku gadis yang luluh dengan pandangan matanya itu? No. Aku laki-laki. Ku balas juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Naruto.."

Dia memangil nama ku dengan suara beratnya. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang tengah menahan nafsu. Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke bernafsu dengan tubuhku!.

Wajahnya kian dekat,dekat,dan makin mendekatiku. Mata onyx nya menatapku penuh nafsu. Aku tidak suka dengan ini. Apa Sasuke mau menciumku?

Aku tidak mau dicium si Teme. Aku tidak mau first kiss ku diambil olehnya. Aku mau first kiss ku bersama gadis yang kucintai-sakura-. Bukan dengan si teme ini.

Wajahnya semakin mendekatiku. Aku takut. Aku ingin pergi menjauhi nya. Namun bagaimana aku bisa lari jika dia terus mencengkram bahuku.

"SASUKE KAU GILA!" teriakku katakutan.

Ku pukul wajahnya. Mengenai pipinya. Dia meringis sakit. Terlebih tanganku yang sebelah lagi mencengkram tangan kanannya yang terdapat luka. Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya. Sakit hati ku yang dilecehkannya lebih sakit lagi dari pada apa yang telah kulakukan.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan tangannya di bahuku. Dia memandangku tak suka. Biarkan saja dia begitu. Langsung kutinggalkan dia. Kali ini dia tidak menahanku. Bodoh sekali aku. Mengapa tidak dari tadi saja ku lakukan ini.

Ku berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan bejuta rasa kesal di dadaku. Namun ketika aku mau keluar dari kamarku suara sasuke membuatku merinding

"HAHAHAHA,kau tidak boleh marah padaku. HAHAHA..HAHA Kau tidak boleh marah lagi..haha"

Sasuke tertawa. Mengapa dia tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu? Apa aku yang memukulnya itu di anggap lucu?. Tawa sasuke terdengar seperti tawa seorang maniak. Namun apa peduliku.

'BLAM'

Ku banting pintu kamarku dengan kuat. Ya,semenjak Sasuke tidur di kamarku pintu kamarku jadi sering ku banting. Mungkin sebentar lagi engselnya akan lepas. Entah mengapa dia sangat suka membuatku kesal. Andai saja dia tidak terlahir di dunia pasti hidupku akan tenang.

/

Kini aku berada di kamar mandi. aku kini berendam dengan air dingin di bath up. Ya,pikiranku sudah agak tenang sekarang.

Hm,aku jadi teringat dulu... ketika aku dan sasuke masih kecil. Kami sangat sering mandi bersama. Bukan aku yang mau. Tapi Sasuke lah yang memaksaku untuk mandi bersamanya. Dulu Sasuke tidak akan mau mandi jika tidak mandi bersama ku. Dan dikamar mandi, bukan aku yang memandikannya. Tapi Sasuke lah yang memandikanku. Dia selalu ingin menyabuni punggungku,mencuci rambutku,bahkan terkadang dia yang mengilapi badanku yang basah dengan handuknya. Dia selalu menolak bila aku ingin di ilap dengan handukku sendiri. setelah dia memandikanku barulah dia mandi.

Dia selalu menolak untuk aku ia bisa sendiri. dan dia malah menyuruhku untuk memilihkan baju untuk ia pakai. Seperti yang sudah ku bilang,dia sangat suka menerima saranku. Padahal umurnya waktu itu 5 tahun,sedangkan aku 7 tahun. Aku sudah kelas 2 SD dan dia masih TK. Namun seperti kenyataannya seperti akulah adiknya dan dia abangnya. Bahkan dari kecil dia sudah lebih dewasa.

Kami sering mandi bersama. Namun ketika aku sudah kelas 4 SD, kaasan dan tousan melarangku dan sasuke mandi bersama lagi. Mereka bilang aku harus belajar mandiri. Hell!. Dari awal aku memang bisa mandi sendiri. namun si sasuke itu yang bersikeras ingin memandikanku.

Mendengar itu,Sasuke menangis. Ya dia menangis. Selama hampir seminggu Sasuke tidak mau bicara pada kaasan dan tousan. Dia hanya bicara padaku. Dan hanya mau makan jika aku yang menyuapinya. Ya dia sangat manja padaku.

Karena sifat dinginnya pada kaasan dan tousan dan terlebih pada semua dimarahi tousan karena aku membawa pengaruh negatif pada Sasuke. Tousan bilang padaku bahwa gara-gara aku Sasuke Anti-sosial, karena dia selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Ya terkecuali aku. Jika padaku dia akan berubah menjadi Sasuke yang cerewet,sok berkuasa,dan menyebalkan.

Huh,aku kesal,kesal,kesal,sekali. Mengapa semua tingkah buruk Sasuke di salahkan padaku? Sementang Sasuke dekat padaku,aku yang terus disalahin ini semua tak adil.

'brr'

Aku kini merasa kedinginan. Sudah hampir 15 menit aku berendam dalam air. Perutku sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Lapar..

Ya aku harus cepat mandi. sebelum aku mati kelaparan..

/

Aku sudah selesai mandi. kini aku sudah memakai pakaian. Kalian pasti mengira aku mengambil pakaiann di kamarku?. Kalau kalian berpikir seperi itu. kalian salah besar. Aku tak sudi masuk ke kamar dan jumpa dengan Sasuke. Apalagi seprai ku yang banyak bekas darah sasuke..

Aku mengambil pakaian dari keranjang pakaian bersih yang belum dilipat. Kalian tahu siapa yang mencuci semua pakaian dan melipatnya? Tentu saja aku. Si Teme itu mana mau mencuci pakaiannya sendiri. palingan hanya CD nya yang ia cuci. Bahkan boxernya aku yang mencuci. Ya memang sih cucinya dengan mesin cuci. Tapi tetap saja itu melelahkan. Ya. Aku berasa seperti pembantu di rumah ini.

Sekarang aku berniat ke dapur. Ya tentu saja untuk mengisi perutku. Mudah-mudahan saja Sasuke mau memasak. Ya aku salah karena berharap yang tak pasti. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau masak.

Aku kini sudah berada di dapur. Ehm.. tidak ada makanan di kulkas. Ya ,stok ramen ku sudah habis. Sepertinya besok aku haris membelinya.

Hey mengapa microwave itu hidup. Siapa yang menggunakannya? Apa sasuke teme ya?. Ku hampiri microwave itu. 3 menit lagi microwave nya selesai. Ku lihat ada mangkuk di dalam microwave itu. kira-kira mangkuk itu isinya apa ya?

'TING'

Bunyi suara microwave. Sudah 3 menit ternyata. Ku buka microwave itu. huh, ternyata mangkuk itu isinya ramen. Wah enak sekali. Kebetulan aku lagi lapar berat.

Kuambil manguk itu dan ku bawa ke meja makan. Ya,aku akan memakannya. Tapi,inikan punya si Teme. Sejak kapan dia suka Ramen? Bukannya yang dia suka tu kan hanya toman. Bahkan dia menolak mentah-mentah untuk makan ramen. Dia bilang ramen itu berlemak. Tidak sehat. Dan Tidak enak..Memangnya tomatnya itu enak?

Mungkin saja Teme membuatnya untuk ku. Huh mana mungkin!. ATAU jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya suka Ramen hanya saja dia malu bilang padaku. Ternyata teme itu munafik.

"Naruto.."

Suara itu,suara Sasuke. Uh menyebalkan. Apa sih maunya? Apa dia mau Ramen.

Ternyata dia dibelakangku. Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Dasar naru dobe.

"APA?!. KAU KIRA AKU MAU MAKAN RAMENMU?. KAU JANGAN TAKUT. AKU HANYA MENGAMBILNYA TADI,KARENA MICROWAVE NYA SUDAH SELESAI TIMERNYA!"

"Untukmu.."

haa..Untukku? Maksudnya ramen nya untukku. Teme ini,sungguh berbelit-belit.

"maksudmu apa?"

"hn dobe!. Tentu saja ramennya untuk mu. Kau bodoh sekali"

"enak saja kau bilang aku bodoh. Aku tidak bodoh!. Mana aku tau kalau ramennya untukku. Kukira kau yang mau makan ramen itu. dasar teme menyebalkan!"

"sudahlah cepat makan!nanti ramennya dingin lagi."

Apa-apaan di itu. enak saja memerintahku. Tapi dia benar juga,lebih baik aku cepat makan. Sebelum ramennya dingin.. lagi? Hey teme tadi bilang 'nanti ramennya dingin lagi'. Megapa ada kata 'lagi'? huh memusingkan. Lebih baik aku cepat memakannya. huh akhirnya aku makan juga..

/

* * *

"uh, kenyangnya."

Aku sudah selesai makan ramen. Dari tadi si Teme hanya melihatku makan ramen. Apa dia selera ya? Uh tidak mungkin. Dia masih menatapku. Mengapa sih dia suka sekali memandangiku? Apa aku sangat ganteng ...

"enak dobe?"

"hm. Lumayan." Mana mungkin kan aku bilang kalau ramennya sangat enak kan?

dan setelah itu kami terdiam. Aku dengan perut kenyangku. Dan si Teme sedang meminum jus tomatnya.

"hm. Ototou..."

"jangan panggil aku ototou Naruto. Aku tidak suka. Panggil ak E!"

Mengapa sih dia itu. memangnya kata 'ototou' itu apa salahnya. Kan memang dia adikku. Huh terserah lah

"ya ya baiklah.. ..tadi mengapa kau bilang 'nanti ramennya dingin lagi',kau memberi ku Ramen sisa?"

"kau bodoh! Mana mungkin aku memberimu Ramen sisa. "

" lalu,kalau bukan ramen sisa. Apa?"

Ya aku masih bingung dan aneh saja. Tumben sasuke baik padaku.

Aku memandang bola mata onyx Sasuke. Huh wajahnya tetap datar.

"pulang sekolah tadi,aku membelikanmu ramen. Ya hitung-hitung untuk menebus kesalahanku. Tapi kau tidak pulang-pulang juga. Jam 4 aku panasi lagi ramennya,ku letak di meja makan. kau lama sekali pulang. aku lelah menunggumu. Dan tadi aku panasi lagi untukmu"

Aku tidak percaya,

"kau...menungguku?" tanyaku ragu.

"hn. Bisa dibilang begitu" katanya sambil meneguk jus tomatnya.

Aku merasa bersalah. Hey tapi ini kan wajar, sebelumnya kan aku marah padanya. Aku tidak menyangka, seorang Sasuke menunggu ku pulang. Apa karena aku lama pulang dia melukai tangannya sendiri. uhm.. lebih baik kutanyakan padanya saja.

"Lalu mengapa kau melukai tanganmu sendiri? kau mau bunuh diri?"

Sasuke kini menatapku lagi. Lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya. Dan meninggalkanku. Hey mengapa dia begitu? Memangnya pertanyaan ku salah.

"kau tidak akan mengerti. Naruto.." katanya lalu ia meninggalkanku di dapur sendirian.

Aku ingin protes. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika dia saja tak menjelaskan alasan dia melukai tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke,apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku?

* * *

TBC...

Chap ini sudah lebih panjang.

Sasuke sudah mulai beraksi nih.. hehehe^^

Tapi Naru kok gak ngerti-ngerti juga sih?

Apa ya yang akan sasuke lakukan pada Naruto?

PENASARAN?

Chap 5 Cooming soon..

Tapi sebelum itu jangan lupa REVIEW OK^^

BY DIDI XAN


	5. HE LOVES ME

PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME!

* * *

"_kau manis Naru. Bibirmu manis sekali. Seluruh tubuhmu manis. Wajahmu...sangat cantik. Kau bahkan sangat cantik dimataku..Aku mencintaimu"_

Pair : SASUNARU always

Rate : T+(maybe)

ENJOY THIS CHAP. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

Chap 5 : He loves me!

* * *

Aku masih kepikiran kata-kata si Teme. Huh memikirkan itu otakku serasa mau pecah. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku menuju ke kamar. Aku mau tidur. Hari ini banyak sekali kejutan. Tapi seprai ku kan masih banyak darah si Teme. Anak itu memang bennar-benar merepotkan!.

Pintu kamarku tertutup. Huh tidak biasanya si Teme menutup pintu. Ya hari ini dia memang luar dari biasa.

'cklek' Ku buka pintu kamarku. Ku pun masuk ke dalam. Sasuke sedang membaca buku yang tebalnya minta ampun itu di meja belajarnya. Ya,kami memang memiliki 2 meja belajar, seperti yang kalian tahu,aku tidak suka memakai barang orang lain... dan si Teme pun begitu.

Dia tidak melihatku sama sekali. Perhatiannya tetep di buku itu. kalau di lihat-lihat adikku ini memang keren dan dewasa. Lihatlah,dia memakai kaos pemberian ku ketika ulang tahunnya ke 15 tahun dan memakai celana santai selutut. Belum lagi gayanya itu..wuihh.. adikku memang keren. Sama seperti kakaknya.

Ah ngapain juga aku memperhatikannya.. entar di ke GR an lagi.

Aku tidak menyangka,seprai ku sudah di ganti dengan yang baru. Tentu saja si Teme yang menggantinya. Bahkan peralatan obat tadi pun sudah tidak ada lagi. Pasti si Teme yang membereskannya.

"hey,kau yang menggantinya ya?" tanyaku pada si teme

"hn. Kau tidak suka?kalau tidak suka kau lepas saja lagi. Aku tidak marah"

Katanya sinis namun dia tetap membaca bukunya. Mengapa dia sewot sekali sih? Kan aku hanya nanya..

"tidak. Aku suka, lagian seprai ku kotor karena ulahmu."

"bisa tidak kau diam? Aku sedang membaca. Apa kau buta Dobe?"

"menyebalkan!"

Mulutnya itu kenapa pedas sekali sih. Apa dia tidak bisa bicara lemput padaku. Tapi tadi waktu aku marah padanya,dia bicara lembut bahkan memohon padaku..kenapa dia mudah sekali berubah sih.

Kuhempaskan badanku ditempat tidurku. Uh nyaman sekali rasanya. Hari ini cepat sekali berlalu. Ehmm..aku rindu sekali dengan Sakura. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya? Lebih baik ku telpon saja dia.

Kuambil Hp ku. Wow ada 10 sms dari Sakura. Baru mendapat sms dari Sakura aku sudah senang sekali. Ku baca sms nya satu per satu. Ya memang sih,sms nya hanya menanyakan 'aku sedang apa','sudah makan apa belum' tapi aku senang sekali sakura perhatian padaku. Dari pada aku sms an. Lebih baik kutelpon saja dia.

Ku cari nomor sakura di contact Hp ku. Lalu kutelpon dia.

'tut..'tut'

Huh suara dari operator itu membua ku geregetan. Namun tiba-tiba suara dari seberang sana terdengar.. huh senangnya

"_halo naruto"_

"halo sakura chan,maaf aku tidak membalas sms mu tadi."

"_uhm. Tak apa Naruto. Aku tau kok kau tidak akan berani selingkuh dari ku. Ehm.. memangnya kenapa kau tak balas sms k_u?"

Wah.. sakura tak marah padaku. Dia memang wanita idaman..

"hp ku lowbat. Jadi tadi kau cas. Gomen ne Sakura chan.. kau tidak marah kan?"

"_tentu saja tidak. Tapi jangan di ulangi lagi ya Naruto kun"_

"ne,Sakura chan, kau sedang apa?"

"_tak ada. Hanya sedang membaca buku. Kalau Naruto-kun sedang apa?"_

Apaan tadi itu,Sasuke memandangku tak suka. Iri saja dia itu. biarlah dia berkembang. Sakura chan lebih penting dari pada dia.

"membaca buku ya? Buku apa yang kau baca? Apa buku tentang cinta?"

Sasuke melihatku lagi. Lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"_ah naruto-kun aku sedang membaca buku paket biologi. Bukan buku tentang cinta. Kau sedang apa?"_

"aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu.. hehe.. oh ya sakura-chan kau jangan sering membaca buku. Nanti kau cepat tua."

Ya,sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui. Sambil memberi saran pada Sakura-chan,sambil juga menyindir si Teme itu.

"Kau menyindirku!" kata si teme padaku

0oh..ternyata dia merasa juga. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku mengejeknya. Dia terlihat kesal. lalu membaca bukunya lagi.

"_kau ini,jangan membawa pengaruh negatif padaku Naruto. Tidak ada buktinya kalau membaca itu membuat tua"_

"hehe.. gomen sakura-chan. Besok aku menjemputmu istirahat pertama. Bisa kan?"

"_ehm,ne naruto kun."_

Lalu kami terdiam.

"aishiteru sakura chan"

Ya,aku memang sangat mencintainya. Dia cinta pertamaku. dan dia menerimaku apa adanya.

"_hm. Aku juga"_

"please say 'aishiteru' to me Sakura."

Ya..aku memohon padanya. Aku yakin pasti wajahku memerah sekarang. jangan sampai si Teme melihat wajahku.

"_aishiteru Naruto. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur. Kau juga cepat tidur. Good night naruto"_

"good night too"

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Aku senang sekali. Tumben si Teme tidak menggangguku. Mudah-mudahan setiap hari dia begini. Pasti hidupku akan bahagia selamanya. Walaupun wajahnya tetap menampakan rasa tak sukanya. huh..Teme memang Teme!.

Ku letakan hp ku di laciku. Kuambil buku komik ku. Ya..aku memang sangat suka buku komik. Inilah buku bacaan yang cocok denganku. Kalau buku si teme belum lagi ku baca kepalaku sudah mau pecah.

Ngomong-ngomong si Teme mana ya? Kok gak nampak batang hidung nya yang hm.. sedikit mancung itu? ah sudahlah mendingan aku baca buku komik saja.

/

* * *

Aku sudah selesai membaca komikku sampai tamat. kapan ya si Sasuke-teme itu kembali ke kamar,tiba-tiba dia udah ada di kasurnya. Ku rasa dia sudah mau tidur. Ya sudah jam 11 malam. Lebih baik aku tidur juga.

* * *

Kupejamkan mataku. Ya memang mataku terlelap. Namun entah mengapa aku tak tertidur juga. Rasanya sungguh tak enak. Mengapa aku begini tak biasanya...

Ku lihat jam di dinding kamarku. Sudah jam 12 malam ternyata. Oh mata.. kenapa kau tak mengantuk juga. Apa ya yang harus kulakukan? Baca komik? Ah bosan. Aku harus tidur. Kalau tidak besok aku terlambat sekolah.

Kupejamkan mataku kembali. Tuhan,aku mohon padamu buatlah mataku mengantuk dan datangkan lah mimpi indah padaku. Semoga doaku tadi di kabulkan.

/

* * *

Aku merasakan ada orang yang menaiki kasurku. Aku merasakannya walaupun mataku terpejam. Siapa orang itu ya? Apa Sasuke..?. mengapa dia tidak tidur? bukannya tadi dia sudah tidur. apa dia pura-pura tidur?

aku merasakan ada sentuhan..ah bukan..ini belaian lembut di kedua pipi ku. Pipiku yang ada tanda seperti kumis kucing di sentuhnya lembut,terkadang diusap-usapnya.

"Naruto..."

Suara berat ini,suara Sasuke. Jadi dia yang melakukan ini padaku. Suara nya terdengar lirih pasti aku bermimpi. Ya ini Mimpi. Aku takut membuka mataku. Aku takut ini kenyataan.

Tangan Sasuke kini menyentuh seluruh wajahku. Pertama mataku,hidungku,kedua pipiku,dan yang terakhir... bibirku.. aku yakin. Ini mimpi..

Jari tangannya mengusap bibirku lama. Dia usap berulang kali. Membuat ku merinding ketakutan. Ku tahan suara ku agar tak menjerit. Ku akui,aku takut. Aku takut ini kenyataan. Apa Sasuke menyukai ku? Tadi dia saja hampir mencimku. Oh ya..leherku. aku baru ingat. Leherku kan tadi digigit dan diji...ah membayangkannya saja membuat ku jijik.

"Naruto,mengapa kau sakiti aku...tak bisa kah kau mengerti perasaanku?. Sadarkah kau apa yang kulakukan selama ini padamu?.."

Mengapa Sasuke bilang begitu? Aku kan tidak pernah menyakitinya. Lalu perasaannya? Perasaan,selama ini aku selalu mengerti perasaannya..dia saja yang tak pernah mengerti aku. Atau yang dia maksud Perasannya itu adalah perasaan cintanya? NO!.itu tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Sasuke Normal.

Kini aku merasakan hangat di wajahku. Hembusan nafas.. aku merasakan itu. semakin lama,hembusan nafasnya di wajahku semakin mendekat. Oh God. Aku harus bagaimana.. aku takut sekali sekarang.

Terlambat.. terlambat sudah. Kini aku merasakan benda lunak dan lembut menekan bibirku. Oh God. Aku yakin benda yang menempel di bibirku ini adalah bibir Sasuke. Sasuke.. dia menciumku. Bahkan mencium bibirku. Sejak kapan dia begini? Apa dia sering melakukan ini saat aku tidur?. TIDAK!. Ini pasti mimpi. Ya ini mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Bibirnya kini makin menekan bibirku. Bahkan kini bibirku terasa basah,karena lidah sasuke menjilati seluruh permukaan bibirku. Dia menjilati bibirku seperti ingin memasukinya. Apa dia bodoh? Mana mungkin aku mau membuka mulutku.. di ciumnya saja sudah membuat ku jijik.

"engh,,Naruu" desah Sasuke

Gila.. dia mendesah Karena hanya menjilati bibirku. Adikku,sejak kapan dia begini. Mengapa harus aku?. Aku merasakan saliva sasuke menetes hingga ke saja setiap pagi bibirku terasa aneh..

Lidahnya lalu menjilati salivanya yang menetes hingga ke dagu ku. Uh.. aku harus menahan desahanku. Kalau aku mendesah aku takut Sasuke akan malu, dan yang lebih ku takuti sasuke malah memaksaku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. SEX misalnya.

Dia berhenti menjilati ku. Lalu dia kecup bibirku berulang-ulang. Setelah puas mencium bibirku dia mencium kelopak mataku bergantian,lalu hidungku,pipiku, lagi-lagi bibirku. Mengapa dia suka sekali mencium bibirku?

"kau manis Naru. Bibirmu manis sekali. Seluruh tubuhmu manis. Wajahmu...sangat cantik. Kau bahkan sangat cantik dimataku..Aku mencintaimu"

Deg..deg..deg..Jantungku berdetak kencang. Sasuke..dia..mencintaiku?. sejak kapan?.. lalu dia bilang aku cantik,sangat cantik bahkan di matanya? Apa dia menganggap ku wanita?. Pantas saja dia selalu menolak cinta dari gadis gadis yang cantik itu.

Pernah aku bertanya padanya, mengapa dia menolak pernyataan cinta gadis-gadis itu,dan mengapa dia tak mau pacaran.. dan dia hanya menjawab bahwa dia sudah mencintai orang lain dan sedang menunggu orang itu.

Apa orang yang dia maksud waktu itu adalah aku? Padahal waktu itu aku bertanya ketika dia kelas 1 Smp dan aku kelas 3 smp. Adikku itu memang sangat populer, bahkan dari SD banyak wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya. namun dia selalu menolak..Apa sudah selama itu dia mencintaiku?. Pantas saja dia tidak suka saat aku pacaran dengan Sakura.. dia mencintaiku? Abangnya sendiri. dan yang terpenting aku ini laki-laki. Apa dia gila?

Mati-matian aku menahan detak jantungku agar tak didengar Sasuke.

"kau memang Dobe naruto.. dobe sekali."

Bahkan setelah menyatakan cintanya padaku dia masih bilang aku dobe. Huh...Aku yakin!. Sasuke pasti sedang menatapku begitu dekat. Ya,aku dapat merasakannya kini. Hembusan nafasnya membuat wajahku hangat.

"kau bodoh karena tak menyadari perasaanku. Aku ingin kau membalas cintaku. Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar kita bisa selalu bersama,apa saja Naruto. Demi kau..aku rela melakukan apa saja. bahkan menyakiti diriku sendiri pun aku mau. Tapi kau malah mencintai orang lain Naruto. Kau selalu meyakiti ku Naru. Sakit sekali rasanya saat kau bilang 'aishiteru' pada Sakura tadi. Apa lagi saat kau marah padaku...mengapa kau selalu menyakiti perasaan ku Naru. Kau sudah membuat ku terobsesi denganmu. Kau sudah mencuri hatiku..ah..bukan..semua yang kumiliki sudah kau curi. Kau membuat ku hanya bisa memandangmu. mencintaimu"

Deg..deg..deg.. Sasuke dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku ingin menamparnya. Membuat ia berhenti mengucapkan kalimat-kalimatnya yang menjijikan itu. dia GAY!. Bahkan parahnya dia mencintaiku. Abang kandungnya sendiri.

'tes' aku merasakan pipiku basah. Sasuke menangis? Apa dia begitu menderita karena cintanya padaku?

"Naruto...hiks..hiks..mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?.. aku benci dengan kenyataan ini Naruto. Kenyataan bahwa kita tak akan bisa menyatu..hiks,hiks..hiks..aku pecundang.."

'tes' air matanya kian banyak berjatuhan di pipiku. Dia menghapus air matanya yang jatuh dipipiku denganlembut . Dia berbeda sekali. Sasuke bukan orang yang cengeng. Aku kenal sifatnya. Bahkan dulu ketika dia terjatuh saat belajar naik sepeda sehingga tubuhnya luka,dia tidak menangis. Padahal itu dia masih kecil,umurnya masih 5 tahun. Sedangkan aku... ya ku akui aku sedikit cengeng... ingat hanya sedikit.

"andai kita terlahir bukan sebagai kakak dan adik, dan kau terlahir jadi seorang wanita pasti aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Kita akan saling mencintai. Tak ada yang memisahkan kita. Tapi... inilah kenyataannya...aku mencintaimu.. tapi kau tak mencintaiku. Sakit naruto..hiks..hiks..saki sekali. apa yang harus kulakukan agara kau mencintaiku?..hiks..hikss.."

Apa kau begitu menderita sasuke? Apa di balik wajah datar dan sombong yang selama ini kau pakai itu hanya tipuan?. Dia sangat mencintaiku,bahkan ia menyesali takdir. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku memang tidak mencintai Sasuke.

Dia mengusap rambutku lembut. Menyisiri rambutku dengan jari tangannya. Bahkan dia mencium rambutku. Lalu ia mencium keningku

"Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu kesal dengan ku. aku mencintaimu Naruto. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah perasaanku padamu. Karena kau obsesi terbesarku"

Ia menyentuh bibirku. Lalu menciumnya singkat.

"selamat malam Naruto. I will always love you"

Ia mencium bibirku lagi, lalu ia menjauh dari kasurku. Meninggalku. Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Ini pasti mimpi. Ya ini mimpi. Sasuke mana mungkin mencintaiku.. ya bahkan ciuman yang ia berikan ini pasti mimpi. Aku yakin ini mimpi. Mataku masih terpejam. Namun jantungku berdetak seperti mau copot. Bibirku terasa lebih tebal.

Sasuke..dia terobsesi denganku?

Tuhan.. ini mimpi buruk kan?

* * *

TBC

Dobe tetap dobe..

Naru..naru..

Kasian ya Sasuke,dia sakit gara-gara Naruto

Tapi gimana dong? Naru kan memang gak cinta ma Sasuke

Apa ya, yang akan Sasuke lakukan agar Naruto membalas cintanya?

PENASARAN?

REVIEW OK

BY DIDI^^


	6. FORGET ME,PLEASE!

"PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME!"

* * *

"_baiklah..jika itu yang kau minta.."..lalu ia menyeringai.."hehe..kau akan menyesal.."_

* * *

Pair : SasuNaru(always)

Rate : T

_Ada yang bilang ini mirip ffn author lain. Ini ffn ide saya sendiri loh. Tapi kan namanya ide gak menutup kemungkinan mirip dengan ide orang lain. Tapi paling nggak dia bilang MIRIP kalau bilang SAMA duh.. udaH mencak-mencak saya^^.._

* * *

ENJOY THIS CHAP. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW..

* * *

CHAP 6 : FORGET ME,PLEASE!

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padaku,seperti mimpi. Ya..pasti mimpi.

Kulihat jam didinding kamarku, uh sudah jam 7 kurang 15. Tapi mataku terasa sangat mengantuk. Ku sentuh bibir ku. Hua...bibirku sudah tak suci lagi. Dan lagi-lagi,seperti biasa bibirku tersa lebih tebal. Sekarang aku sudah tau mengapa ini terjadi... Sasuke Jahannam!.

Dia sudah bangun. Tentu saja aku tahu karena tempat tidurnya sudah rapi. Mengapa dia tak membangunkanku? Biasanya dia selalu membangunkanku.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi. setelah selesai mandi,ku pakai seragam sekolahku. Lalu menuju dapur. Aku mau sarapan.

Setelah sampai di dapur,aku melihat Sasuke. Dia sedang makan roti panggang. Deg..deg..deg..entah mengapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Aku takut jumpa dengan Sasuke. Melihatnya wajahnya saja rasanya membuat ku muak. Bersikaplah biasa Naruto. Kau pasti bisa.

Ku hampiri dia di meja makan. Lalu ku geret kursi dan duduk di depannya. dia sedang membaca buku. Bahkan saat makan pun dia membaca buku. Sok rajin!. Dia tidak menatapku,dia hanya membaca bukunya. Sekali-kali dia meneguk kopi hitam nan pahitnya. Lihat kan! Sasuke itu sangat suram. Dia tidak suka manis. Padahal rasa manis itu bisa membuat orang bahagia..Dia memang cocok dengan rasa kopi yang pahit. Wajahnya saja tak pernah bahagia.

Pergelangan Tangan kanan Sasuke kini terbalut perban. Dia pasti menggantinya dengan yang baru.. Mengapa dia tidak minta bantuanku?bukannya dia paling suka memerintahku!.

Ku ambil roti panggang di piring. Pasti Sasuke yang menyiapkan untukku. Ah,apa aku harus bilang 'terimakasih Sasuke' aku rasa tak perlu!.

Ku makan roti ku dengan cepat. Aku ingin segera pergi menjauh dari si Teme, aku..entahlah..kejadian tadi malam begitu nyata. Walaupun sekuat hati aku menyangkal bahwa itu mimpi namun kalimat-kalimat cinta Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku bahkan ciumannya...aku tak bisa menyangkali itu. Itu semua nyata...

Ku ambil tasku. Lalu aku meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di meja makan membaca bukunya.

* * *

Kini aku berjalan sendirian ke sekolah. Biasanya kami berjalan bersama. Kalau aku yang lama,biasanya Sasuke yang menungguku. Ya.. Sasuke selalu menungguku walaupun dia harus terlambat karena ku. Tapi aku kalau Sasuke lama,aku pasti tidak akan menunggunya. Namun sayangnya,sasuke selalu On Time. Dia tidak pernah lama.. hanya aku.. aku merasa seperti Sasuke abangku. Dia selalu membiMbingku.

"hey.."

Sasuke!? Sejak kapan dia sudah disampingku. Padahal tadi aku sempat berlari biar Sasuke tidak bisa mengejarku. Tapi sekarang dia... mengapa dia cepat sekali? Apa karena kaki ku pendek?. atau kakinya yang kepajangan?

Aku tidak membalas sapaannya. Malah ku percepat langkah kaki ku.

"mengapa kau tak menungguku? Apa kau ada urusan?"

"tidak ada" jawabku tak acuh.

Dia melihatku hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia nampak bingung.

"apa aku buat kesalahan lagi?ingat janjimu padaku Naruto!"

"ya aku ingat"jawabku singkat

Dia itu egois. Apa aku tidak boleh marah setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku?. Aku marah,kesal,jengkel,jijik,muak dengan sikapnya.

Aku atau lebih tepatnya aku dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan. Kami berdua hanya diam. Atau lebih tepatnya aku lah yang diam. Kalau si Teme ini dia kan memang manusia irit bicara.

"menjauh dariku!" perintahku

Wajar bukan aku begitu,si Teme ini jalannya terlalu dekat denganku.

"hn"

Dia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Ingat sedikit. Aku heran,mengapa dia masih saja bisa bersikap biasa.. seolah-olah kejadian tadi malam itu tidak pernah terjadi. Apa aku saja ya yang terlalu Parno? Atau semalam itu hanya mimpi? Oh Tuhan..aku dilema sekarang..

"kau melamun?"tanya Sasuke padaku

"tidak" jawabku cuek.

"biasanya kau cerewet sekali. Hari ini kau banyak diam?kau marah denganku? Atau kau ada masalah?"

"lalu mengapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali?"tanyaku mengejeknya.

"aku tak cerewet. hanya saja kau berbeda pagi ini."

"hn"gumamku tak acuh. sekarang aku seperti Sasuke.

"DOBE!"

"APA?!"

"KALAU KAU MARAH PADAKU BILANG NARUTO? AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU BEGITU!"

Hey mengapa dia marah begitu? Sekarang Sasuke menghalangi jalanku. Dia berada di depanku. Menatapku dengan onyx tajamnya.

"BUKAN URUSANMU!.MINGGIR KAU!" bentakku pada Sasuke.

Ku tolak bahunya. Lalu segera aku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku ingin menghindarinya. Jujur aku masih Shock dengan ini semua. Aku yakin pasti Sasuke bingung dan kecewa dengan sikapku. Semoga saja dia tidak melukai dirinya sendiri seperti kemarin.. atau lebih parahnya dia yang meyakiti tubuhku..

/

* * *

Hari ini aku sangat tak bersemangat belajar. Apalagi sekarang pelajaran Matematika dari Kakashi Sensei. Wuah..ngantuknya minta ampun. Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya,materi hari ini masih membahas tentang...entah apa lah..pokoknya ada sin,cos,teta, dan sudut-sudut lain yang aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

Ku lihat teman-temanku,mereka tampak bosan. Ada yang mengobrol,main hp,tidur,dan melamun. Kalau aku,pikiranku bahkan tak disini.. pikiranku melayang jauh. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam.

Sasuke dia mencintaiku. Aku harus bagaimana?apa aku bilang saja ya pada kaasan dan tousan biar Sasuke dimarahi lalu diusir dari rumah. Tapi kalau aku yang malah diusir bagaimana? Huh..kurasa itu ide buruk.

Aku jadi teringat waktu kami masih kecil,Sasuke pernah bilang kalau dia suka padaku. Wajahnya sangat manis saat bilang itu. aku pun bilang juga kalau aku juga menyukainya. Dia sangat senang,lalu mencium pipiku. Aku sangat senang waktu itu. karena ku kira rasa suka yang sasuke maksud adalah rasa suka persaudaraan. Ternyata rasa suka yang dia maksud adalah... rasa suka sepasang kekasih dan memiliki seutuhnya..

Mengapa sih aku ini bodoh sekali? Pantas saja sasuke bilang aku dobe. ini memang dobe. Mengapa aku tak menyadari perasaan cintanya padaku dari dulu?.

Tapi mengapa dia menyukai ku? Aku kan dobe!,oke aku akui kalau aku tak tampan,aku juga ceroboh,hyperaktif,dan yang terpenting aku ini laki-laki,nii-sannya!. Apa yang menarik dari ku sampai-sampai Sasuke mencintaiku,bahkan dia bilang aku ini obsesi terbesar nya. Banyak wanita yang menginginkannya? Tapi mengapa harus aku? Aku ini laki-laki normal! Dan aku sama sekali tak mencintainya.

'tuk'

Uh,kepalaku. Siapa yang melempar penghapus ini. Aku heran mengapa kelas menjadi diam begini. Huh.. mengapa aura kelas ini jadi hitam begini. Membuatku merinding saja.

"Naruto..."

Ku dongakan kepalaku. Kini kau dapat melihat wajah Kakashi sensei yang tertutup masker itu. uh,dia terlihat marah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia kan terkenal dengan guru mesum yang kejam.

"i..i..iya sensei" jawabku tergagap.

"kau melamun kan!"

"ti..tidak Sensei. Saya tidak melamun"

jawabku bohong. Namun gak mungkin kan aku bilang 'ya sensei saya melamun' bisa-bisa aku langsung dikeluarin dari kelas.

"oh..jadi kau tak melamun ya...CEPAT KAU JELASKAN MATERI YANG SAYA BILANG TADI. HARUS SAMA SEPERTI YANG SAYA BILANG! CEPAT KAU MAJU KE DEPAN!"

Oh Tuhan.. mengapa nasib ku sial begini. Ini gara-gara Sasuke. Gara-gara dia aku dihukum. Memang menyebalkan dia itu.

"baik sensei"

Aku maju ke depan kelas. Mereka semua menatapku iba. Bagaimana bisa aku mengcopas semua perkataan Kakashi sensei. Apalagi aku tadi melamun...sudahlah aku pasrah saja. Aku kan sudah kelas 3. Mana mungkin dikeluarin dari hanya diam saja didepan kelas. Oh Tuhan..aku menyerah..

"CEPAT KAU JELASKAN NARUTO! BUKANNYA KAU BILANG KAU TAK MELAMUN!? MENGAPA KAU DIAM SAJA HA?!"

"sa..saya..."

'TENG,TENG,TENG'

Uh,terimakasih Tuhan. Kau selamatkan aku dari makhluk tuhan paling menyeramkan ini. Pelajaran untuk ku hari ini jangan melamun saat Kakashi sensei sedang menjelaskan pelajaran!.

"KAU JANGAN MERASA SENANG DULU NARUTO... SEBAGAI HUKUMAN KARENA KAU MELAMUN,KAU JAWAB SEMUA SOAL DI BUKU PAKET! DAN WAKTUMU UNTUK MENYELESAIKANNYA HANYA SEMINGGU! KALAU DALAM SEMINGGU KAU TIDAK SIAP JUGA...TAMAT RIWAYATMU... KAU MENGERTI?!"

"baik sensei"

Setelah mengatakan itu,Kakashi sensei meninggalkan kelas. Semua teman-teman ku langsung keluar kelas. Kalau aku? Uh malu sekali rasanya. Citra ku sebagai ketua kelas yang baik sudah hancur. belum lagi hukuman dari kakashi sensei.. sangat merepotkan! Ah..sudahlah aku kan ada janji dengan Sakura,lebih baik aku ke kelasnya saja.

Ketika aku keluar dari kelas ku,aku melihat Sasuke. Dia berdiri di depan kelasku dengan Ino,gadis tersexy di sekolah. Bagaimana dia tidak sexy,bajunya saja ketat begitu. Belum lagi roknya yang sangat pendek itu.

Kami saling berpandangan. Namun cepat-cepat ku alihkan pandangan ku ke arah lain. Dan kulanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas Sakura.

Namun aku merasakan cengkraman tangan seseorang di tanganku. Ku lihat kebelakang..dan nampaklah Wajah Sasuke.

"IKUT AKU!" Kata Sasuke

Dia memaksaku untuk mengikutinya. Dia menyeretku. Uh malu sekali rasanya. Semua orang melihat kami. Mungkin saja mereka kaget. Karena Sasuke dikenal dengan manusia tanpa ekspresi.

Dia terus mencengkram tanganku kuat,bahkan di tangga sekalipun. Uh,aku tau tujuannya mau kemana...atap sekolah..

Dia menutup pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum melepaskan tanganku. Uh,sakit sekali tanganku yang dicengkramya kuat tadi. Mengapa dia suka sekali mencengkram tanganku?

"KAU KENAPA?" tanyaku

Wajahnya seperti biasa kembali datar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau meninggalkan ku 2 kali hari ini"bantahnya

"aku hanya ingin cepat ke sekolah"

Oh itu jawaban terkonyol yang pernah kubilang. Aku ingin cepat ke sekolah?oh..bahkan Sasuke pun terlihat bingung sekarang.

"kau berbohong!"

"terserah."

Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini. Tempat ini terasa mengintimidasi ku. Aku ingin ke kantin bersama Sakura. Aku yakin,Sakura pasti sedang menungguku sekarang.

"kau sudah janji denganku Naruto,kau tidak boleh marah lagi denganku!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAN! AKU TIDAK MARAH DENGANMU!"

"kau kira aku dobe sepertimu. Jelas sekali Naruto..dari pagi ini kau berbeda. Di meja makan saja kau tidak menyapa ku,lalu kau meninggalkan ku tiba-tiba 2 kali hari ini. KAU TAHU?! AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN SIKAPMU SEKARANG!"

Sasuke,ternyata dia menunggu sapaanku. Mengapa tidak dia saja yang menyapaku duluan? Bukannya dia punya mulut juga.

"KAU KIRA KAU SAJA YANG TAK SUKA ..AKU JUGA TAK SUKA DENGAN SIKAPMU!"

Sekarang wajah datarnya berubah menjadi wajah yang menyiratkan amarah. Oh, dia mau marah.

"APA SALAHKU NARUTO?!"

"KAU SALAH KARENA.." kau mencintaiku,nii-sanmu sendiri!. Andai aku bisa mengucapkannya. Namun aku tak bisa. Aku menyayangi adikku.

"apa salahku?" tanyanya memelas

Aku tak suka dia begini lagi. Dia yang menderita mengingatkanku kejadian tadi malam.

"..." aku hanya diam

"AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU MARAH DENGANKU!"

"sasuke..."

Dia menatapku.. aku rasa dia senang sekarang karena aku memanggilnya.

"hn?"

"kau ingin aku tidak marah lagi denganmu?"

"apa syaratnya?" Anak ini memang selalu to the point.

"syaratnya, aku ingin kau mencari WANITA,untuk kau jadikan pacar!"

Kataku dengan penekanan di kata 'WANITA'. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk adikku. Aku tidak mau dia mencintaiku dan menjadi GAY.

Dia menampakan wajah tak suka. Aku tau mengapa dia begitu...

"KENAPA!?"

"maksudmu?"

"KENAPA HARUS ITU YANG KAU MINTA HA?"

Anak ini,kan itu tak sulit baginya. Aku rasa jika dia memasang pengumuman mencari pacar hari ini, seluruh wanita Konoha pun mau.

"apa itu berat bagimu? Aku haya minta itu."

"KAU KIRA MENCINTAI ORANG ITU MUDAH DOBE!?"

"aku kan tidak meyuruhmu untuk mencintai orang. Aku hanya ingin kau mencari pacar!. Urusan cinta itu belakangan!"

Aku tahu aku kejam. Tapi ini harus ku lakukan.. sebelum Sasuke terlalu mencintaiku.

"SEKALI LAGI AKU TANYA!MENGAPA ITU YANG KAU MINTA NARUTO?"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu."

"JADI INI YANG MENURUTMU TERBAIK.. AKU HARUS MEMACARI ORANG LAIN TANPA CINTA!. KAU...ARGH!"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. aku yakin dia pasti frustasi sekarang.

"setelah kau memacari WANITA,aku janji...aku tak akan mendiami mu lagi. Ku rasa banyak WANITA yang mau denganmu. Jadi itu bukan hal yang sulit untukmu!"

"AKU TAK BISA..."

"MENGAPA? MENGAPA KAU TAK BISA?" tantangku

"aku...aku tak bisa naruto... aku akan melakukan apa saja. Asalkan jangan yang satu ini"

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan cintanya padaku,jika dia saja tak mau berubah. Tuhan..aku hanya tak bisa membalas cinta Sasuke. Selamanya..

"tidak ada yang kupinta lagi. Hanya itu. aku hanya ingin ada yang menemanimu,memperhatikanmu,menyayangimu,dan..."

"SUDAH KU BILANG! AKU TAK BISA!" Bentaknya padaku

Aku terdiam.

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain..."

Aku ingin bilang 'siapa orang yang kau cintai itu' jika aku belum tau orangnya. Namun sekarang aku hanya diam. Aku tahu siapa orang yang Sasuke cintai itu...

"Lupakan orang itu Teme!"

"aku sudah mencoba,namun aku tak bisa" jawabnya lirih

"orang itu tak mencintaimu Sasuke. Berhentilah berharap!"

Yang ku bilang itu adalah isi hatiku. Ya dia memang harus berhenti berharap cintaku.

Sasuke menatap shapirku. Aku rasa dia sakit hati karena mendengar kata-kataku. Biarlah..

"kau..mengapa kau bilang begitu?!..walaupun orang itu tak mencintaiku,aku tak akan menyerah. Akan ku buat dia mencintaiku. Menjadi milikku!"

Mengapa dia keras kepala sekali sih..

"LUPAKAN ORANG ITU TEME! CARILAH WANITA LAIN YANG MENCINTAIMU. CARILAH WANITA UNTUK KAU PACARI SASUKE.. AKU MOHON..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. aku yakin!" jawabku mantap.

"baiklah..jika itu yang kau minta.."..lalu ia menyeringai.."hehe..kau akan menyesal.."

Setelah mengatakan itu,Sasuke meninggalkanku.

Mengapa aku harus menyesal? Ini kan permintaanku. Dan jika Sasuke punya pacar wanita kan itu keuntungan bagiku. Sasuke akan melupakan ku dan mencintai orang lain. Bahkan tadi dia sempat menyeringai. Apa lagi yang ia rencanakan?

* * *

TBC

Akhirnya otak Naru udah berkurang sedikit DOBE-nya. Ingat sedikit!

Tapi Sasuke kok malah menyeringai sih?

Terus kenapa Naru harus menyesal?

Siapa ya yang akan jadi pacar Sasuke?

Ino? Hm..maybe..

Tunggu di chap depan ok..

Oh ya,THX 4 review yang masuk. Yang log in,saya balas di PM. Tapi kalau yang gak log in gak bisa saya balas. Tapi saya senang kok baca review kalian.

FOR THIS CHAP REVIEW TERUS OK^^

BY DIDI...


	7. SWEET MOMENT

"PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME!''

* * *

"_baiklah. Aku putusi dia besok"_

_Aku senang mendengar kata terakhir Sasuke. Dia memang selalu mendengar saranku._

* * *

_Pair : SasuNaru(always)_

_Rate : T_

* * *

_Chap ini,adalah chap terpanjang yang saya tulis._

_ENJOY THIS CHAP. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW_

* * *

CHAP 7 :SWEET MOMENT

* * *

aku kini pulang sekolah bersama Sakura. Sebelumnya aku yang menjemputnya di kelasnya. Terkadang aku malas datang ke kelas Sakura. karena temen-teman sekelasnya itu sangat dingin. Otak mereka hanya membahas pelajaran saja. Mereka tidak asyik!.. mereka menatapku sebelah mata. Ya,,kayak meremehkan aku gitu deh. Mungkin karena aku anak kelas 3-D kali ya?.

Namun aku tak peduli,selama Sakura mencintaiku,aku rela setiap hari ke kelas Sakura.

Dari tadi kami hanya diam. Sakura ngambek dengan ku,karena kau tak menjemputnya ke kantin tadi. Aku sudah minta maaf. Namun bukannya memaafkan ku,dia malah ngambek. Dia bilang aku tukang ingkar janji. Mengapa aku saja yang disalahkan? Ini kan gara-gara si Teme.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Please,jangan marah lagi"

Sakura tak mempedulikanku. Dia membuang mukanya. Menghindari tatapanku. Aku sekarang mirip dengan pengemis cinta? Oh malang sekali aku. Aku jadi teringat dengan perlakuanku pada Sasuke. Dia pasti tadi berada dalam posisiku sekarang. Apa aku terkena Karma? Hell no!

"Sakura..." rengek ku.

Ku tarik tarik bajunya,seperti anak kecil pada ibunya jika sedang meminta sesuatu. Dia melihatku juga. Oh senangnya aku.

"apa?"katanya dingin

"jangan marah lagi ya. Aku mohon"

Ku pasang wajah imut ku. Entahlah,aku tak tau menurut Sakura.. aku membujuknya agar dia mau memaafkanku.

"huh..baiklah. tapi kalau sampai terulang lagi..awas kau!" ancamnya padaku

Aku senang sekali. Refleks kupeluk tubuhnya langsung.

"terimakasih Sakura" kataku sambil tetap memeluknya.

"uh..lepas Naru"

Sakura pasti risih karena ku peluk di muka umum. Berulang kali ia berusaha lepas dari pelukanku. Rasanya bahagia sekali saat orang yang kita cintai memaafkan kesalahan kita. Aku rasa ini lah yang sasuke rasakan saat aku memaafkannya..

/

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Namun ketika aku masuk kedalam, rumah begitu sunyi. Sasuke..apa dia belum pulang?. Mungkin dia latihan basket. Ya mungkin saja.

Setelah mengganti pakaian sekolahku dengan pakaian rumah,kaos oblong dan celana jins berniat untuk masak makan siang. Walaupun aku kesal dengan Sasuke,namun sebagai abang yang baik aku tidak ingin Sasuke sakit karena kelaparan.

Namun bagaimana aku mau masak kalau tidak ada yang bisa dimasak. Ku lihat di kulkas,yang ada hanya tomat. Tomat. Dan tomat. Sasuke..dia pikir kulkas ini punya dia sendiri!?

"ku rasa aku harus ke minimarket sekarang. Yosh! Naruto,jangan mau kalah dengan Sasuke.. Aku harus beli Ramen 1 kotak."

Setelah mengambil uang,aku pun pergi menuju supermarket. Kalian pasti berpikir aku jalan kaki ke sana.. Tidak,aku naik sepeda sekarang. Sepeda warna merah yang ada keranjangnya. Wuah..aku merasa seperti anak kecil. Tapi apa peduli ku lebih baik aku tebar senyuman saja. Keep smile..

/

* * *

Setelah sampai di minimarket langganan ku,aku pun memarkirkan sepedaku. Ku masuk kedalam. Dan langsung menuju ke tempat penjualan Ramen. Ramen..ramen..aku datang..

Aku mencoba mengangkat kotak Ramen ini. Huh mengapa berat sekali sih. Mungkin karena aku belum makan kali ya,makanya aku gak ada tenaga. Aku malu minta bantuan pegawai disini. Apalagi pegawai mini market ini wanita semua. Bisa-bisa aku dianggap banci lagi.

"uh..mengapa ini berat sekali sih"

Aku masih mencoba mengangkat kotak ini. Aku Namikaza naruto,tidak akan mudah menyerah..karena itu jalan Ninjaku!. Hehe.. aku mencoba lagi.. dan..

YES! Berhasil!.kali ini aku bisa mengangkat kotak ini. Tapi mengapa ada tangan orang lain ya?. Ku tengadahkan wajahku ke depan. Dan nampaklah di mataku wajah orang yang paling mengesalkan di dunia. Mengapa dia ada dimana-mana sih?

"kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih?,mengangkat ini saja tak bisa!" katanya meremehkanku

"lepaskan tanganmu,aku kuat kok!."

enak saja dia bilang begitu. aku ini laki-laki sejati. dan aku bisa membuktikannya.

"biar aku saja. Kau cari saja tomat untukku. Ku rasa persedian tomat di kulkas sudah mau habis"

"kau bilang mau habis?apa kau bodoh Teme!. Isi kulkas semua tomatmu!"

"cepatlah Dobe!. Kotak ini berat"

"menyebalkan!"

Aku selalu saja tak bisa protes padanya. Dimana wibawaku sebagai abang?. Tapi untung juga ada dia,jadi aku tak perlu menyewa kuli panggul.

* * *

Aku pun menuju tempat sayuran untuk mengambil tomat. Ku ambil banyak-banyak biar si Teme puas.. Setelah itu aku menuju kasir.

Sasuke sudah di kasir dari tadi. Hey aku baru menyadari kalau dia tidak pakai baju sekolah lagi. dia Keren sekali,wajar banyak wanita yang mau dengannya. Berarti dia sudah pulang ke rumah dong!. Lalu mengapa dia ke sini?..ah,nanti saja kutanyakan

"mengapa kau lama sekali sih? Apa otak Dobe mu kesulitan mencari tomat?"katanya setelah aku sampai di meja kasir.

"aku tidak Dobe!. Ah, memang susah meladeni anak kecil.. ya kan otoutou ku?"aku mencoba menggodanya..

Haha..rasakan. pasti dia malu aku bilang anak kecil,apalagi aku bilang otoutou tadi.. haha lucu sekali wajahnya antara malu dan kesal.

"tuan,bisa saya hitung belanjaannya" kata kasir mengagetkanku..

"ah ya..ini" kuserahkan tomat yang kuambil tadi.

"Dobe!"katanya mengejekku

"kau ini.."

Belum lagi aku menyelesaikan omonganku,pintu minimarket terbuka. Ino?!. Ngapain dia disini?. Aku rasa Ino ingin menghampiri kami.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau meninggalkanku sih?aku kan jadi sendirian di butiknya" kata ino dengan manja pada Sasuke.

Aku melihat itu tak suka. Jujur,aku tak suka kalau Sasuke pacaran dengan Ino. Ino itu terkenal playgirl,Matre,dan tubuhnya itu terlalu dia obral. Apalagi tangan kotor Ino yang bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke. Menjijikan sekali.

"hn."

Apaan itu jawaban Sasuke yang tak jelas itu. seharusnya dia melepaskan tangan Ino. Mengapa dia membiarkannya saja.

"Tuan,total belanjaannya 10 ribu yen"

"ini" ku serahkan selembar uang 10 ribu yen.

Aku mencoba mengangkat kotak ramen ini. Uh berrraaatttttt... aku harus mengangkat sendiri. Sasuke kan lagi sibuk dengan Ino!. Meyebalkan. Sekarang tidak ada yang jadi kuli panggul

"biar aku yang angkat kotaknya. Kau bawa tomatnya saja" kata Sasuke

Dia langsung merebut kotak yang kupegang tadi. Dia langsung keluar dari minimarket,meninggalkan Ino. Aku memandang jijik kepada Ino. Langsung kuambil tomat yang kubeli tad. sebelum aku keluar,ku hampiri Ino.

"kau..jangan dekati adikku lagi. Kau tak pantas untuknya!"kataku pada Ino

"!?"

Ino tampak bingung. Pasti dia kaget mengetahui kalau aku adalah abang dari Sasuke. Ya,memang tak banyak yang tahu kalau aku dan Sasuke bersaudara. Karena kami tak akrab,dan tak mirip dalam segala mengatakan itu aku meninggalkan minimarket.

* * *

"lama sekali kau!"

"bukan urusanmu"

"hn"

Sasuke merebut plastik yang berisi tomat dari tanganku. Lalu meletaknya di keranjang sepedaku.

"ayo.." katanya

Sasuke sudah standby naik sepeda ku. Hey jangan bilang,kalau dia yang membawa sepedanya,dan aku yang dibonceng.

"aku tak mau kalau dibonceng!"

"ya sudah,kau bonceng aku"

Dia turun dari sepedaku. Aku pun langsung naik ke sepedaku. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk dibelakang sambil memegang kotak Ramen.

"kau siap?"tanyaku

"hn"

"oke,pegangan yang erat. Pembalap Namikaze Naruto..akan segera beraksi.."

Aku mencoba mengayuh sepedaku.. uh..mengapa berat sekali? Apa Sasuke makan batu? Atau dosanya yang kebanyakan? Ya pasti karena dosanya.

"kau bilang 'pembalap Namikaze Naruto'? Apanya yang pembalap!"

"uh teme..kau itu berat. Kau ini makan batu ya? "

"hey! Mana ada orang yang makan batu Dobe!. Sebelum bicara gunakan otakmu yang kecil itu. sudah turun kau!biar aku yang bonceng"

"kau..menyebalkan!"

Dengan terpaksa,aku turun juga. Biarlah kali ini Sasuke yang memboncengku. Tapi apa bisa? Aku kan berat juga. Belum lagi kotak ramen..aku yakin Sasu-Teme tak bisa.. lihat aku duduk di belakang dan membawa kotak ramen.

Hey..sepedanya jalan. Sasuke,hebat sekali dia. Dia bisa memboncengku. Apa dia yang terlalu kuat,atau aku saja yang lemah?. kami pun mulai menjauh dari mini market.

"hn. Sudah ku bilang. Biar aku saja yang memboncengmu otouto"

"hey Teme. Kau yang otouto ku. Aku nii-sanmu! Jangan sok dewasa kau. Aku tak kuat karena aku lapar. Kau jangan meremehkanku!"jawabku emosi.

"aku juga belum makan otouto,tapi aku kuat membonceng tubuh kecil mu itu"

"KAU YANG OTOUTO KU!DAN JANGAN BILANG TUBUHKU KECIL TEME!"

"haha..haha..kau sangat lucu otouto ku..hahahha"tawa Sasuke

aku tak menyangka,Seorang Sasuke tertawa begitu lepas? Bahkan dia sangat OOC hari suka sekali meledekku sebagai otoutou-nya. No!. Aku tak terima. Posisi ku sebagai nii-san harus aku pertahankan!.

"berhenti tertawa Teme!"

"haha..haha..baik..baiklah"

* * *

Uh,senang sekali rasanya. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa kecil dulu. kami suka sekali bersepeda. Terkadang kami melakukan balap sepeda. Dan selalu aku yang menang,karena kaki Sasuke masih pendek waktu itu. kalau sekarang,kaki nya yang lebih panjang dariku.

Hey,ini kan bukan jalan ke arah rumah kami. Hey..sasuke mau membawa ku kemana?. Jangan bilang kalau dia lupa jalan menuju ke rumah? Uh..itu tak mungkin. Jangan-jangan Sasuke mau menculikku?

"Teme,kita mau kemana?kau mau menculikku"

"diamlah dobe. Duduklah dengan tenang. Atau kau mau kita jatuh?"katanya.

"ini sudah mau sore Teme. Aku belum makan .Oh ayolah Teme,perutku sudah lapar sekali!"

"aku juga lapar"

Aku melihat sekelilingku,uh daerah ini. Aku mengenalinya. Ini kan ke arah..Ramen Ichiraku. Apa teme mau memawa ku kesitu?. Selain menjual ramen di kantin sekolah. Paman teuchi juga menjual ramen di luar sekolah.

Yippi..aku senang sekali. Si Teme berhenti di kedai Ramen. Dia baik sekali hari ini. Pertama dia membawa kotak ramen untukku,kedua dia memboncengku,dan ketiga dia membawa ku ke kedai Ramen. Otoutoku memang yang terbaik.

"turun" perintahnya padaku

"kita makan disini?" tanyaku. Namun aku belum turun juga.

"hn."

"wah..Teme kau baik sekali hari ini"

"hn"

Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumnya juga. Lalu aku pun turun dari sepedaku. Dia mengangkatkan kotak ramen itu dan membawanya masuk ke kedai. Kalau aku? Aku hanya terima bersih. Sepeda sudah Sasuke yang memarkirkan,kotak ramen dia yang bawa,jadi aku hanya berjalan di sampingnya.

"paman,pesan ramen jumbo ekstra pedas nya 2 mangkuk"pesanku dengan semangat 45 ku

"baik lah Naruto. Tunggu sebentar ya"kata paman teuchi

Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu aku melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ternyata dia sedang menatapku dari tadi.

"kau tidak memesan Teme?" tanyaku. Bukannya dia bilang tadi dia lapar? Mengapa tak memesan?

"tidak. Kau saja."

"bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau lapar?"

"aku makan di rumah saja." Jawabnya cuek

"ya sudah terserah kau saja"

"yayaya..otouto ku"

Dia mengacak ngacak rambut jabrik pirangku. Membuatnya berantakan. Dia mengapa sih suka sekali memperlakukan aku seperti adiknya? Untunglah tidak ada yang melihat adegan tak penting ini. Cepat-cepat aku hentikan tangannya yang mengacak rambutku. Sebelum rambutku tambah berantakan. Bisa-bisa aku tak keren lagi.

"hentikan Sasuke!. Hargai aku sebagai nii-sanmu"

"baiklah NARUTO NII-CHAN"

"kau ini..aku bukan anak perempuan Teme!. Panggil aku NII-SAN. Pakai SAN! Bukan CHAN!"

"hahaha...iya nii-san. Lihat ramen mu sudah datang"

Benar kata si Teme,pesananku sudah datang. Wah..wah..rasanya sudah lama sekali tak makan ramen.

"ini makan Naruto" kata paman teuchi ramah padaku

"Terimakasih paman"

Setelah itu paman teuchi meninggalkanku. Aku lalu mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen ku. Slurp...enak sekali. Mie nya yang kenyal dan gak gampang putus,kuah yang pas dengan bumbu rahasia yang mantab,membuat ku ketagihan. Tak terasa sudah satu mangkuk aku makan. Aku mau melanjutkan mangkuk kedua. Namun Suara Sasuke manghentikanku

"Naruto?"

"hm?"

"aku mau memakanmu"

"HAAA!?"

Dia mengapa bilang begitu, jangan-jangan dia mau memperkosaku di muka umum. Mengapa Sasuke harus mengingatkanku hal yang sudah mulai aku lupakan.

"kau jangan salah tanggap Dobe. Aku hanya ingin makan Naruto ramen!. Bukan Namikaze Naruto"

"oh.. bahasamu ambigu Teme!. Mengapa tak bilang dari tadi. Ini ambil saja. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak ne... Aku masih lapar!"

Aku mendorong mangkukku ke arahnya. Namun dia tak segera memakannya. Dia malah menatapku. Kenapa dia itu?

"cepat kau makan!"

"suapi aku!" perintahnya.

Oh Tuhan. Sekarang dia kembali lagi ke sifat aslinya. Yang suka memerintahku. Aku tak mau!

"aku tak mau Teme! Pakai tanganmu sendiri!"

Ku ambil mangkuk ramen ku,namun tak bisa karena Sasuke menahannya dengan tangannya. Jadi sekarang kami saling tarik menarik mangkuk ramen sekarang.

"BERHENTI TEME!..nanti ramennya tumpah!"

"cepat suapi aku! Kalau kau tak mau,aku akan pulang naik taksi dan kau yang bawa kotak ramen mu sendirian!"ancamnya pada ku.

"hah..terserah kau lah"

Aku pasrah. Dari pada aku bawa kotak ramen itu sendirian apalagi bawa sepeda. Huh dasar TEME MEREPOTKAN!. ku ambil Naruto ramen dari mangkukku.

"Aaa.." dia membuka mulutnya menunggu makanan yang ku suapi. Setelah Naruto ramen yang aku suapi masuk kedalam mulutnya,dia langsung memakannya. Dan tersenyum.

"eumh...ternyata Naruto itu enak juga..lagi..lagi.."

Mengapa Sasuke seperti anak kecil begitu? Apa otaknya konslet?. Aku menyuapi Naruto ramen lagi padanya. Dan dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bahkan dia makan dengan lahap. Bukannya dia tak suka Ramen?. Dari tadi dia selelu minta aku menyuapi Naruto Ramen padanya. Bahkan kini Naruto ramenku tinggal 2.

"Kalau kau hanya makan Naruto,aku tidak kebagian Sasuke!. Kalau kau mau makan Naruto,kau pesan saja lagi! Jangan makan Ramen ku"

"tapi aku hanya mau Naruto-mu!."

"aku juga mau Naruto,Teme!" jawabku tak mau kalah

"dasar pelit!"

Apa Sasuke mgambek?Setelah mengatakan itu wajah Sasuke kembali datar,tanpa ekspresi. Baguslah dia begitu. Jadi aku bisa makan dengan tenang.

Tak terasa aku sudah selesai makan Ramenku. Sasuke yang membayar Ramenku. Uwahh..baik sekali dia. Aku senang.. setelah itu kami pergi meninggalkan kedai, dan Sasuke kembali memboncengku.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Udara sore ini sangat segar. Beban dihidupku terasa hilang sekarang..jalanan tak begitu ramai. hanya ada beberapa kendaraan. Sasuke memboncengku dengan sedang,tak kencang dan tak terlalu pelan. Aku merasa aman bersamanya saat ini. Aku tak peduli pandangan orang sepanjang perjalanan yang melihat kami heran. tentu saja,zaman sekarang jarang sekali orang naik sepeda. apalagi yang ada keranjangnya. Pasti mereka menganggap aku lah adik Sasuke. ah aku tak peduli.

"thanks ya Teme.."

"hn"

Teme pasti lelah memboncengku dari tadi. Apalagi aku kan berat. Belum lagi,dia belum makan. Aku harus memasakan makanan untuknya nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah.

* * *

'CKITT..' suara rem sepeda.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah aku membuka kunci pintu rumah Teme membawa semua barang belanjaan ke dalam.

"letakkan semuanya di dapur Sasuke"perintahku

"hn. Baiklah"

Sasuke meletakan barang belanjaan itu sesuai perintahku tadi. Dia rajin sekali hari ini. Tomat yang aku beli tadi dia letakkan dalam kulkas

"kau benar. Tomatku masih banyak di kulkas" katanya polos

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar katanya yang polos itu. sekarang dia seperti adikku.

"haha..kau ini. Mengapa sih kau tak percaya dengan kata nii-sanmu hm?"

Ku acak rambut ravennya. Memperlakukannya seperi anak kecil. Aku suka ini,andai Sasuke selalu begini.

Dia langsung menepis tanganku,tak suka dengan perlakuanku.

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil Naruto!. Aku tak suka"

Lalu dia mengacak rambutku. Mengapa dia mengacak rambutku? Aku ingin membalas mengacak rambutnya juga. Namun karena dia sudah berdiri jadi aku tak karena aku yang lebih pendek darinya?

"mengapa nii-san pendek sekali ?"tanyanya sok polos.

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK"

"oh begitu? Kalau kau tak pendek mengapa kau tak bisa mengacak rambutku?"

Oh dia menantangku rupanya. jual,aku beli!.

"AKU BISA. LIHAT SAJA!"

"cepat acak rambutku!"

Aku dan Sasuke dalam posisi berdiri. Ku jinjitkan kakiku agar bisa mencapai kepalanya. Kedua Tanganku ku angkat tinggi-tinggi agar aku bisa mengacak rambutnya. Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga,akhirnya aku berhasil menyentuh kepala Sasuke. Ketika aku ingin mengacak rambut sasuke bukannya mengacak rambutnya,aku malah menjambak rambutnya karena aku lebih pendek darinya.

Sehingga kepalanya menunduk kebawah..

'blush'

Wajah kami terlalu hidung kami bersentuhan. Onyx Sasuke menatap shapire ku. Oh aku tau kelanjutan ini bagaimana... segera kulepas tanganku dari rambutnya. Dan sejak kapan tangannya berada di pinggangku. Aku yakin wajahku juga memerah,wajah Sasuke pun kini sudah seperi tomat kesukaannya. Memerah..

"a..aku..ingin ma..masak untuk mu"kataku tergagap

"oh..hn"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya di pinggangku. Dia pasti masih shock karena kejadian tadi. Dia akan semakin sulit melupakan aku jika begitu.

Sasuke keluar dari dapur. Mungkin dia mau mandi. aku kasian padanya. Semoga saja dia mendapat pacar secepat mungkin yang benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan seperti si Ino. Aku tak suka Sasuke dengan Ino.

Aku pun mulai memasak makan malam untuk Sasuke. Pokoknya malam ini ekstra tomat. Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya. Karena hari ini dia membuat ku senang.

/

* * *

Aku sudah selesai masak untuk Sasuke. Makanannya sudah kuhidangkan di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menemuiku di meja makan. Dia baru saja mandi,dia terlihat lebih segar.

"kau mau makan? aku sudah masak untukmu"

"hn"

Dia duduk didepanku. Ku ambil nasi untuknya,sup tomat kesukaannya. Dan kutuangkan jus tomat di gelasnya.

"ini,makanlah"

"terimakasih"

Sasuke makan masakanku dengan lahap. Hal yang kusukai darinya adalah dia yang selalu menghargai masakanku. Aku tak terlalu pandai masak,dan info buat kalian,aku tak pernah mencicipi masakanku saat aku masak. Karena aku tahu rasanya pasti tak sesuai harapan. Tapi adikku ini,dia selalu makan masakanku dengan lahap. Tak pernah protes. Atau mungkin lidahnya sudah mati rasa ya?

* * *

Dia sudah selesai makan. Habis tanpa sisa seperti biasa. Aku senang sekali.

"apa masakanku enak?" tanyaku

"enak"jawabnya singkat.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya hari ini aku banyak sekali tersenyum padanya.

"ne teme..aku mau nanya?"

"apa?"Jawabnya

"kau sudah mendapat pacar?"

"sudah. Ino pacarku"

Ha!? Ino pacar sasuke?. Cepat sekali!. Pokoknya Aku tak setuju. Banyak wanita baik-baik yang mau dengan Sasuke. Kenapa harus Ino sih!. Aku harus melarang Sasuke pacaran dengan Ino

"aku tak Suka kau pacaran dengan Ino!"

"hn. kenapa ?"

"dia itu playgirl,matre,murahan,dan yang terpenting dia tak akan mencintaimu!"

"bukannya kau yang menyuruhku mencari pacar bukannya mencari cinta!"

Yang Sasuke bilang memeng benar sih!. Tapi jika ia pacaran dengan Ino dia tak akan bahagia. Aku tak mau adikku tak bahagia.

"ya,memang benar! Tapi bukan Ino orangnya. Aku tak suka. Pokoknya kau harus putusi Ino!.carilah wanita lain!"

"kenapa harus?"

"POKOKNYA HARUS TEME! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MARAH PADAMU!"

"hn baiklah. Aku putusi dia besok"

"Itu baru adikku"

Ku pun tersenyum. aku sangat senang mendengar kata terakhir Sasuke. Dia memang selalu mendengar saranku. Semoga adikku mendapat WANITA yang

/

* * *

TBC

Naru memang mudah berubah ya sifatnya^^

Sama sih kaya Sasu Teme.

* * *

Banyak yang nebak kalau Sasuke bakalan ngerebut Sakura dari Naru. Ehmm..kita lihat saja nanti.

* * *

PENASARAN GAK SAMA KELANJUTANNYA?

REVIEW TERUS YA^^


	8. YOU ARE LIAR TEME!

"PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME!"

* * *

"_aishiteru Naruto"_

_Aku merasa seperti Wanita. Wanitanya Sasuke._

* * *

Rate : T+

Pair : SasuNaru(always)

* * *

_MAAF KALAU MASIH ADA TYPO. SAYA UDAH NGEDIT 2 KALI LOH_

ENJOY THIS CHAP!. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW..

CHAP 8 : YOU ARE LIAR!

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Aku duduk gelisah di tempat tidurku,aku takut sekarang. Sasuke dia keluar rumah dari tadi,dia bilang mau menemui seseorang. Ketika aku tanya mau menemui siapa,dia diam saja. Waktu itu dia pergi jam 7. Berarti sudah 2 jam dia tak pulang-pulang juga. Aku takut sendirian,atau lebih tepatnya aku takut hantu. Sasuke tahu kalau aku penakut,mengapa dia tega sekali sih? Jangan-jangan dia mau kencan lagi sama Ino!. Uh,aku tak suka.

"dasar Teme menyebalkan!"

Percuma juga aku mengumpatnya,dia tak akan dengar. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menghilangkan rasa takutku. Lupakan si Teme,aku bisa hidup kok tanpa dia!. Akan ku buktikan itu!.Dari pada kau memikirkan si Teme,lebih baik aku menelpon Sakura.

Ku ambil hp ku,aku cari nomor Sakura di contact hp ku,lalu ku telpon dia.

'tut,tut'

'nomor yang anda tu..'

'tit'

Menyebalkan!. Mengapa Sakura tak menjawab teleponku sih. Ah,mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk? Bisa jadi. Lebih baik ku ulangi saja menelponnya. Namun lagi-lagi..suara operator sial itu selalu yang menjawab panggilanku. Mengapa dia begitu sih,tak mengangkat teleponku? Tak biasanya. Ku ketik sms untuknya, aku menyuruhnya untuk menjawab teleponku atau menelponku balik. Semoga saja dia membalas sms ku.

Ku letakkan hp ku di meja belajar ku yang jarang ku pakai. Sekarang aku bingung mau ngapain lagi. Bosan sekali rasanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?. Lebih baik aku makan ramen saja. Ya. Itu ide bagus. Aku segera turun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil hp ku dan meletakannya di kantongku. Siapa tahu Sakura membalas sms ku. Jadi kau tak perlu susah-susah lari-lari dari dapur ke kamar.

Selama perjalanan ku menuju dapur,aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda di sekejur tubuhku. Bulu kudukku merinding. Jangan-jangan ada Hantu lagi di belakanku?. Hush Naruto! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Hantu itu tak ada. Ya! Hantu tak ada.

Dengan berlari aku menuju dapurku,rasanya jarak antara dapur ke kamarku begitu jauh. Padahal biasanya tak begini. Rumah yang terasa kosong dan juga karena aku sendirian di sini membuat ku jadi Parno begini.

* * *

Ku ambil pisau untuk membuka segel kotak ramenku. Setelah itu ku ambil 1 mangkuk ramen. Lalu ku rebus air. Dan kini aku duduk di meja makan menunggu air ku mendidih. Uh,mengapa lama sekali sih mendidihnya? Aku sudah lapar. Dan yang tepenting aku merinding ketakutan.

'niitttt..niiiitt'

Akhirnya setelah 3 menit aku menunggu akhirnya airku mendidih juga.

'tek'

Kumatikan kompor gas,dan kuangkat termos airku. Uh panas sekali uapnya. Belum lagi airnya. Bagaimana rasanya ya jika kena kulitku? Tentu saja sakit sekali.

Ku tuang air panas itu kedalam mangkuk ramen instantku. Kepulan asap pun mulai naik ke udara. Uh wanginya sedap sekali,mengundang selera. Namun ramen ini baru bisa dimakan setelah 3 menit. Yaya, baiklah aku akan menunggumu ramen.

Bulu kudukku masih merinding dari tadi,apa di dapur ini banyak hantu ya?Aku harus pergi dari dapur. Harus!. Sebelum Hantu menyerangku dan mencuri ramenku. Tapi makan dimana ya yang tidak membuatku merinding? Aku harus berpikir sekarang. Tring! Aku punya ide,makan sambil nonoton TV pasti asyik,jadi aku tak terlalu merinding.

Ku ambil mangkuk ramenku yang amat panas itu. jangan sampai ramenku tumpah dan kena kulitku,nanti kalau kulitku melepuh bisa-bisa tanganku tak mulus lagi dan Sakura pindah ke lain hati. HELL NO!jangan sampai itu terjadi. Pokoknya aku harus hati-hati.

Aku keluar dari dapur menyeramkan itu,kini aku menuju ruang TV. Aku berjalan perlahan,aku takut sekali sekarang. Rumah yang begitu sunyi,dan aura yang menyeramkan membuat ku terasa seperti di rumah hantu. Sebenarnya aku ingin berlari,namun tak bisa karena kedua tanganku memegang mangkuk ramen. Ah..malangnya aku. Namun dasarnnya memang Naruto Namikaze itu Pantang menyerah,akhirnya aku sampai juga di ruang Tv. Yippi!

Kuletakkan ramen ku di meja,lalu kunyalakan Tv dan kupasang volume sampai 25. Aku sengaja,agar rumahku terasa ramai. Jadi aku tak terlalu takut.

Ku makan ramenku,uh enak sekali rasanya. Untuk sejenak aku bisa melupakan rasa takutku. Aku kini sedang menonton berita malam. Berita malam sudah main?berarti sekarang sudah jam 10 malam!?. Hey,Waktu terasa cepat sekali berlalu hari ini. Ini sudah jam 10 malam,tapi mengapa Sasuke tak pulang juga? Ah,mungkin saja dia sedang ingin bersenang-senang. Tak seharusnya aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke,dia sudah dewasa sudah bisa menentukan jalan yang menurutnya terbaik.

Aku sudah selesai memakan ramenku. Acara Tv terlalu membosankan,hanya ada berita,sinetron,acara lawak yang tak berbobot,dan debat politik. Huh membosankan! Mengapa sih acara tv sekarang tak ada yang menarik? Kebanyakan plagiat! Jika ada satu acara yang naik rating pasti stasiun tv lain bakal niru sama persis dengan acara yang lagi naik daun!. Tidak kreatif!

Sasuke,ke mana dia? Ini sudah jam 10 lewat,ini sudah larut malam dan dia belum pulang juga. Seharusnya dia pulang cepat,besok dia kan mau sekolah! Dia kemana sih?!. Aku harus menghubunginya.

'tut..tut..'

"Ayolah Sasuke,angkat teleponku"

'tut..tut..'

'nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk..'

Kenapa dengan Sasuke,mengapa dia tak mengangkat teleponku?biasanya tak begini. Mungkin saja dia tak ingin diganggu ya? Ah..tak mungkin!

Kuulangi lagi menelponnya,semoga kali ini dia mengangkatnya.

'nomo..'

Lagi-lagi suara operator menyebalkan lagi yang kudengar. Tadi Sakura tak mengangkat teleponku,sekarang Sasuke. Mengapa mereka berdua begitu kompak sih!. Apa ini kebetulan? Atau..

Aku jadi ingat perkataan Sasuke waktu aku menyuruhnya mencari pacar waktu di atas atap sekolah,dia bilang padaku 'jangan menyesal'. Apa dia mau merebut Sakura dariku? Makanya dia bilang aku jangan menyesal. Sasuke..apa dia menyukai Sakura? Apa dia mau membalas dendamnya padaku karena aku tak membalas cintanya. Apa dia mau melihatku menderita? Apa Sasuke setega itu padaku. lebih baik aku mengsms nya.

'Sasuke,kau dimana ?kenapa kau lama sekali pulang?'

Setelah mengetik sms ku kirimkan ke nomor Sasuke. Semoga dia membalas sms ku..

aku duduk di sofa,Dengan sabar aku menunggu balasan sms dari Sasuke, namun apa? Dia tak juga membalas sms ku. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke tak punya pulsa untuk membalas sms ku.

Aku kini resah menunggu Sasuke. Dia kemana sih? Ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Biasanya kami sudah tidur jam segini. Atau lebih tepatnya 'Aku'. Seharusnya jam segini aku sudah mulai tidur,tapi sekarang... aku harus menunggu Sasuke pulang. Anak yang merepotkan.

'tik...tik..'

Suara apa itu? apa itu suara hujan?.. ya,itu suara hujan!. mengapa hujan ya? perasaan tadi siang lama suara rintik hujan kini makin deras. Bahkan suara guruh sesekali terdengar menyeramkan. kini ini hujannya makin deras, sasuke belum pulang juga. Anak itu sungguh keterlaluan!Lihat saja nanti kalau dia pulang kupukul dia denagn sapu.

Kini aku makin merinding takut,bukan takut Hantu seperti tadi. Namun yang kutakutkan adalah keadaan Sasuke. Dia pasti dia lagi,semoga saja dia angkat kali ini

'tut..tut..'

Hey teleponku diangkat Sasuke. Aku senang sekali.

"TEME!CEPAT KAU PULANG! INI SUDAH JAM 11 LEWAT"

Aku beteriak padanya,ya walaupun dari Hp sih.

_"..."_

Kenapa Teme diam saja? yang kudengar hanyalah suara hujan yang turun deras. apa Sasuke tak mendengar suaraku? aku rasa tak mungkin.. aku kan tadi berteriak.

"Teme cepat pulang! Di luar hujan deras kau..."

_"Na..ruto.."_

Kenapa Suara Sasuke lirih begitu? Kenapa dia?semoga dia baik-baik saja

"Sasuke kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku khawatir

_"..."_

"SASUKE!"

_"Naruto...argh..sakit.."_

"SASUKE! JAWAB AKU KAU DI MANA SEKARANG? APA YANG SAKIT?"

_"..."_

"SASUKE! KAU KENAPA?!"

_"A..ku di atap sekolah"_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA SASUKE?...SASUKE...SASUKE..HALLO!..HALO!.."

Sambungan telepon terputus sebelah pihak. Sasuke mematikan telponku. Apa yang dia lakukan di atap sekolah tengah malam begini? Tadi dia bilang 'sakit',Sasuke,apa dia dipukuli orang lalu dibuang begitu saja di atap sekolah? Oh Tuhan,sekarang ini lagi hujan deras.

Aku harus menjumpai Sasuke sekarang di atap sekolah. Aku tak peduli dengan hujan deras diluar. tujuanku sekarang adalah segera menemui adikku.

Bahkan aku tak sempat mengganti bajuku bahkan aku tak memakai payung sekarang. Aku pun tak yakin pintu rumahku sudah ku kunci atau belum,aku begitu kalang kabut. Begitu Sasuke mematikan telponku aku langsung keluar dari rumah,tv pun masih kunyalakan tak sempat kumatikan. Sasuke,aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku kini berlari di tengah hujan deras. Jalanan begitu sunyi,wajar ini sudah tengah malam apalagi kini sedang hujan. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau keluar rumah sekarang apalagi jalan kaki. Dan orang bodoh itu adalah aku. Aku yang bodoh karena Sasuke.

Kakiku lelah berlari,tubuhku menggigil. Aku yakin besok aku akan sakit. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah Sasuke pasti harus semangat. Ku percepat lagi lariku melawan hujan yang kian deras. Sasuke,dia membutuhkanku.

* * *

'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL'

Aku sudah sampai di sekolahku,sekolah aku dan Sasuke. Aku ingin segera masuk kedalam namun Pintu gerbang depan di gembok. Aku tak mungkin bisa masuk dari depan. Bisa-bisa aku disangka maling jika memaksa masuk kedalam. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Ah iya,lewat belakang. Semoga saja tidak digembok juga. Dari depan gerbang aku langsung berlari menuju ke belakang sekolahku. Lelah sekali rasanya,kaki ku sudah mulai kaku. Mengapa sekolah ini begitu luas?

Di belakang sekolah,ada seperti gang kecil tempat sisa pembuangan,atau bisa dibilang selokan yang disisi kiri dan kanannya hanya ada setapak tanah. Jadi kalau mau melewati ini kedua kaki kita harus mengangkang lebar dan juga harus ekstra hati-hati agar kaki tak masuk dalam selokan yang bau sekali itu. terkadang gang ini dikunci karena banyak siswa bahkan siswi yang terlambat lewat sini agar terbebas dari guru piket. Tapi entah mengapa malam ini tak dikunci. Aku bersyukur sekali.

Aku sudah berhasil masuk ke sekolah,uh menyeramkam sekali sekolahku ini. Buang jauh pikiranmu Naruto. Ingat Sasuke,adikmu yang sedang kesakitan.. ah..aku harus cepat sekarang..

Ku lewati koridor sekolah,lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"SASUKE...SASUKE..KAU DIMANA? SASUKE..SASUKE.."

Teriakku sepanjang menaiki tangga,aku hanya berharap Sasuke mengetahui kehadiranku.

Pintu atap sekolah tertutup. Sunyi sekali..Apa benar Sasuke di dalam? Apa dia menjebakku? Kalau dia sampai menjebakku,lihat saja..aku tak akan ngomong padanya selama-lamanya!. Dengan ragu,kubuka juga pintu itu itu.

'CKLEK'

pintu kayu itu terbuka ,hujan makin deras kini. Aku tak percaya melihat ini!. Sasuke,dia sedang duduk dilantai itu,tubuhnya diguyur tubuhnya..mengapa lagi-lagi dia seperti ini!

"SASUKE!" teriakku padanya

Dia melihat kearahku,tubuhnya bergelimangan warna merah,aku yakin 100% ini adalah darah Sasuke. Tubuhnya diguyur air hujan,membuat darahnya berbaur dengan air hujan. Ku hampiri dia yang terduduk sambil memegang pisau itu. ku peluk tubuhnya erat. Aku mau marah,namun aku tak tega. Dia sudah cukup menderita menahan sakit karena lukanya yang diguyur air hujan. Luka ditambah air maka hasilnya sakit yang teramat sangat.

Dia balas memelukku erat. Kini kami saling berpelukan di bawah guyuran air hujan. Tubuh Sasuke begitu hangat,membuat rasa dingin ku sedikit berkurang. Mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lama kami terdiam sambil tetap berpelukan. Kini yang terdengar adalah suara hujan dan guntur silih berganti bagai mau menghancurkan bumi.

"hiks,hiks, Sasuke,mengapa kau begini?"tanyaku padanya sambil menangis. Entahlah,air mataku begitu saja turun. Sasuke mengapa lagi-lagi dia harus melukai tubuhnya sendiri? apa karena aku lagi? Dulu ia melukai tubuhnya karena aku marah padanya. Tapi sekarang kan aku tak marah padanya. Bahkan tadi siang aku bahagia sekali bersamanya.

"Naruto,sakit sekali"rintih Sasuke

"mengapa kau lukai tubuhmu Bodoh! Aku tidak marah padamu lagi,mengapa kau lakukan ini Sasuke?! Bodoh..bodoh..bodoh..kau lah yang dobe Sasuke! Kau yang dobe..hiks..hiks.."

Aku tau Sasuke begini karena aku. Aku lah penyebab semua ini,aku lah yang penyebab dia sakit. Aku tau sakit yang dia maksud tadi. Bukan sakit lukanya,namun hatinya lah yang sakit,karena aku.. tapi mengapa dia lakukan ini lagi?

"Naruto..aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa manuruti keinginanmu. Aku tak bisa walaupun aku mencoba"

Keinginanku? Memangnya apa keinginanku? Jangan-jangan permintaanku di atap sekolah. Ah,apa itu maksudnya. Apa dia tak bisa mendapat pacar? Atau dia...tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain aku?

Ku lepas pelukan kami. Kini aku melihat menatap Sasuke. Dia terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Matanya memerah,apa dia menangis?rambut ravennya melemas karena air hujan sehinnga poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Ku sisiri rambut ravennya dengan jari tanganku,kurapikan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya itu. dia tersenyum.

"bagaimana aku bisa mencintai orang lain Naru.." dia memegang tanganku yang menyisiri rambutnya. Dia genggam erat,aku tak berusaha menghentikannya.

"mengapa kau tak bisa?" tanyaku

Dia arahkan tanganku yang dia genggam tadi ke dadanya.

"bisa kau rasakan detak jantungku?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"jantungku hanya berdetak sekencang ini jika bersama mu,berada di dekatmu,memikirkanmu,saat aku menyebut namamu,melihat fotomu apapun tentangmu jantungku selalu begini" katanya sambil menatapku,Sasuke,apa dia mau menyatakan cintanya padaku?

"a..aku.."

"namun saat kau jauh,memikirkan orang lain,mencintai orang lain,tak peduli padaku,kau marah padaku,inilah yang sakit"

Diarahkannya tanganku ke bagian tengah dadanya. Apa lagi ini?

"Sas..suke.." mengapa aku jadi gugup begini

"aku sudah berusaha Naruto,aku sudah berusaha berulang-ulang kali. Bahkan sebelum kau memintaku! Aku sudah mencoba mencintai wanita lain,namun aku tak bisa mencintai karena aku terlalu frustasi aku pun pernah mencoba memacari laki-laki. Karena aku pikir aku gay. Tapi aku yakin! Aku bukan gay,karena aku tak bisa mencintai laki-laki lain, selain.." dia menghentikan perkataannya,lalu menangkup kedua wajahku.

"...kau Naruto,aku sangat..sangat...sangat..mencintaimu. hanya kau yang kucintai"

Aku kaget sekali. Akhirnya kata-kata tabu ini terucap juga di bibir Sasuke. walaupun aku sudah tau dia mencintaiku,namun jika dia ucapkan kata itu secara langsung. Itu masih membuatku sempat tersenyum,sebelum wajahnya semakin dekat dengan ku. Aku ingin menghindar namun tak bisa,kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke memegang wajahku dan tubuhku pun kaku tak bisa bergerak.

Ketika hidung kami bersentuhan,aku dapat merasakan nafas hangat sasuke di wajahku. Ini seperti yang kurasakan waktu aku tidur dulu.

"aishiteru Naruto"

Setelah itu Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan kini Sasuke menciumku tepat dibibirku. Bibir dinginnya mencium bibirku,aku ingin berontak namun tanganku terlalu kaku untuk memukulnya atas tindakan yang kurang ajar ini.

Kini bibirnya tak hanya sekedar menempel dibibirku,bahkan kini ia melumat bibirku. Oh,ini salah..sangat salah. aku harus menghentikan ini

"eumh..eumh.." berontakku berharap dia melepaskan ciumannya

Tangannya di wajahku sudah berpindah,satu tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dan satunya lagi di wajahku. Dia mengusap-usap pipiku lembut,sambil bibirnya terus saja melumat ini yang kulakukan pada orang yang kucintai,Sakura misalnya. Tapi ini malah Sasuke yang melakukannya padaku. Aku merasa seperti Wanita. Wanitanya Sasuke.

Aku meraskan Lidah Sasuke yang menjilat permukaan bibirku. aku tak sudi membuka bibirku untuk lidahnya! Hell no!. Dia terus saja menjilati bibirku. sudah berapa lama dia menciumku,ah kurasa sudah sangat lama. aku sudah kehabisan napas sekarang. Sasuke apa dia gila? Apa dia mau aku mati kehabisan napas karena terlalu lama berciuman?

Kupukul-pukul dadanya agar dia melepas kan ciumannya dibibirku. Sepertinya aksiku berhasil,dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"haahhaahhh.." aku mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Aku seperti orang yang habis lari marathon. Aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Aku marah! Aku malu,jijik,benci pada Sasuke karena dia melakukan ini padaku. Apa belum cukup dia melakukan seperti ini setiap malam saat aku tidur?

"hahahah...KAU! BERENGSEK! KAU GILA SASUKE!"teriakku padanya. Aku marah!.

Dia menyeringai mengerikan

"kau benar Naruto! Kau benar! Aku sudah Gila. Aku berengsek! Tapi ini semua karena kau! Kau yang membuatku begini"

"KAU TAK BOLEH MENCINTAIKU!TAK BOLEH SASUKE,AKU LAKI-LAKI,NII-SAN MU SENDIRI!"

"lalu?"

"JANGAN CINTAI AKU BODOH! BERHENTI MENCINTAIKU,LUPAKAN AKU DAN CINTAILAH WANITA LAIN!"

"andai aku bisa,sudah dari dulu aku lakukan. Sudah aku bilang aku tak bisa,aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Mereka berbeda denganmu. Para wanita itu tak secantik kau Naruto,mereka tak sebaik kau,dan bibir mereka..." ia menyentuh bibirku lalu menciumnya singkat"...tak semanis bibirmu"

Ku kerahkan semua tenaga ku. Lalu kupukul wajahnya.

'bugh'

Wajahnya yang tadinya dekat dengan wajahku kini menjauh akibat pukulanku. Ku rasa itu tenaga terakhirku. Hujan sudah berhenti,kini hanya tinggal rintik-rintik saja. namun udara makin tambah dingin,aku rasa sekarang sudah jam 12 malam.

Kepalaku terasa pening sekali. Sasuke..sejak kapan dia berada di depan wajahku. Oh Tuhan,tangan sasuke kini memegang pisau yang kuyakini sangat tajam itu. apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

"mengapa Naruto? Mengapa kau tak bisa membalas cintaku? Aku lah yang sangat mencintaimu!. Gadis pink yang kau akui sebagai pacarmu itu tak mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu"

"AKU TAK MEMBALAS CINTAMU KARENA PERTAMA,KAU LAKI-LAKI AKU JUGA LAKI-LAKI TEME!,KEDUA KAU ADIKKU,ADIK KANDUNGKU SENDIRI,DAN YANG TERPENTING AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU..AKU MENYAYANGIMU SEBAGAI ADIKKU TEME! TAK LEBIH..."

Tangan Sasuke kini beralih keleherku,ia mencekiknya pelan. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi yang memegang pisau kini mengarahkannya ke leherku. Semoga saja Sasuke tak berniat menyakitiku.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau berhenti mencintai si pinky murahan itu dan mencintaiku"

"JANGAN BILANG SAKURA MURAHAN TEME!"

Aku tak terima bila Sasuke bilang Sakura murahan!

"hn,kau terlalu dobe Naruto!. Gadismu itu tak mencintaimu seperti aku yang mencintaimu. Dia hanya mencintai ku. Kau tahu! Pacarmu itu,hanya mencintaiku! Kau dibodohi selama ini dengannya."

Sakura tak mencintaiku? Apa itu mungkin,selama ini dia selalu bilang aishiteru padaku ya walaupun aku yang mulai duluan. Aku tak percaya! Apalagi si Teme bilang,kalau Sakura hanya mencintainya?

"OMONG KOSONG! KAU MENIPU KU! KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU AGAR AKU MENCINTAIMU KAN?TAK MUNGKIN SAKURA MENCINTAIMU!"

Aku mulai kesal dengan si Teme ini. Belum lagi malam ini dingin sekali.

"haha..kau bilang tak mungkin? Haha.. jauh sebelum kau pacaran dengannya,gadismu itu lebih dahulu menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku menolaknya karena aku terlalu mencintaimu dia tak sebanding denganmu. Dan tadi, dia menyatakan cintanya lagi padaku. Aku menolaknya lagi. Dia bahkan rela memberi tubuhnya untukku agar aku membalas cintanya. Murahan bukan gadis yang kau cintai itu?dan kau masih juga mencintai gadis jalang itu Naruto?!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis padaku.

"tak mungkin...itu tak mungkin.. KAU BOHONG TEME!"

"apa menurutmu aku sedang berbohong Dobe?".

Aku tahu,Sasuke tak suka berbohong,apalagi becanda. Dia bukan tipe orang yang humoris,dia selalu bicara fakta dan to the point. Apa dia benar? Apa Sakura tak mencintaiku,apa aku ini pelampiasannya karena cintanya ditolak Sasuke?.

"TAK MUNGKIN SASUKE,SAKURA PASTI MENCINTAIKU. KAU JANGAN BUAT FITNAH TEME KARENA AKU MENOLAK CINTAMU!KAU SEHARUSNYA SADAR,YANG KU CINTAI HANYALAH TAK MENCINTAIMU!"

'Zreettt'

"argh..." rintihku

Sakit sekali pipiku,perih sekali. Sasuke menyayat pipi kananku dengan pisau yang dia pegang tadi. Aku merasakan darah ku mengalir bercampur dengan air hujan,uh sakit sekali. Sasuke menyakitiku.. Aku membencinya sekarang,dia kembali lagi menjadi Sasuke yang membuatku Takut.

"Naruto...maaf,maaf,maaf kan aku..maaf..sungguh aku tak sengaja melakukan ini..aku minta maaf"mohonnya padaku.

'kletang'

Dia mencampak pisaunya ,pisau yang ia gunakan untuk melukai pipiku. Dia nya menunjukan rasa peneyesalan. Huh,sekarang tak da gunanya menyesali peruatan. Dia sudah melukai pipiku,ah bukan pipiku saja yang sakit,tapi hati ku lebih sakit lagi karena dia yang memfitnah Sakura dan menyakitiku.

Aku diam. aku muak dengan sikapnya yang terlalu labil itu. aku membuang mukaku ke arah yang berlawanan dengan wajah Sasuke. Aku ingin menghindari wajahnya. Aku membencinya lagi..

"naruto.. sakit yang kau rasakan,itu tak sebanding dengan sakitku. Sakura tak mencintaimu..percayalah padaku. aku bisa buktikan itu padamu"

Aku muak..aku muak dengan kata-katanya itu. dia selalu bilang Sakura tak mencintaiku. Aku tak percaya!

"LALU AKU HARUS PERCAYA PADAMU? APA AKU HARUS PERCAYA PADA ORANG GILA SEPERTIMU!"

Aku membentaknya. Ya dia gila,dia gila karena terlalu mencintaiku.

"KAU BODOH!MENGAPA KAU MENCINTAI DIA?MENGAPA NARUTO?"

"argh...sakit Sasuke"

Sasuke menjambak rambutku kuat,membuat wajahku dekat denganya. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Sasuke apa dia mau menciumku lagi? Aku harus menghindar. Aku tak mau diciumnya lagi.

"Aishiteru Naruto..Aishiteru..Aishiteru.."

Berulang kali dia mengucapkan 'aishiteru' padaku. Aku muak dengar kata itu. kata itu tak seharusnya dia ucapkan padaku.

Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Sa..su..ke.."

'cup'

Dia mencium bibirku lagi. Dia memajamkan matanya,sepertinya dia sangat menikmati ciuman ini. Dia melumat bibirku lembut. Tangannya mengusap pipiku yang dia lukai tadi. Uh,sakit.. aku mau protes tapi tak bisa. Bibir Sasuke terus melumat bibirku. aku tak membalas ciumannya..namun aku sedikit..ya sedikit menikmati ciuman ini.

Kepalaku makin bertambang sekarang aku memejamkan mataku dunia ini makin terasa berputar. Dingin,dingin sekali sekarang. Aku yakin bibirku kini membiru. Tubuhku lemas sekali. Belum lagi napas ku yang sudah mau habis,karena Sasuke yang tak kunjung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi.. hitam..semuanya menjadi hitam. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil namaku khawatir. Aku tak sanggup membuka mataku,ataupun menggerakan tubuhku. Entahlah aku tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.. apa aku pingsan?

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sasuke udah gak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu? berarti Sasuke gak ngerebut Sakura kan!

Apa Naruto bisa mencintai Sasuke?

Apa usaha Sasuke agar Naruto melupakan Sakura dan mencintainya?

* * *

PENASARAN?

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER^^

BY DIDI XA

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OK!


	9. SASUKE's DIARY

"PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER"

* * *

Ini bukan bagian dari chap. Ini hanya ekstra-chap isi hati Sasuke selama 8 chap yang DIDI tulis. Jujur,saya agak kurang PD nge-post cerita kali ini.

Chap 9 cooming soon..

Kamu bakal tahu isi hati Sasuke selama 8 chap pada Naruto disini. JANGAN BOSAN YA BACANYA. SOALNYA INI PANJANG BANGET.

* * *

ENJOY THIS STORY. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OK^^

* * *

Namaku adalah Namikaze Sasuke, ya Namikaze. Namikaze inilah yang kubenci. Aku benci dengan margaku sendiri karena marga 'Namikaze' inilah yang membuatku tak bisa memiliki orang yang kucintai. Lebih tepatnya aku sangat..sangat mencintainya. Dia nii-san ku sendiri,saudara kandungku. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Pria manis dan hyperaktif yang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang jika bersamanya.

Umur kami terpaut 3 tahun. Walaupun dia lebih tua dari pada aku,namun entah mengapa aku ingin selalu melindunginya,menjaganya. Perasaan ingin melindunginya ini ku alami sejak dulu mungkin sejak aku masuk SD. Entahlah aku tak terlalu ingat.

Saat aku kecil dia selalu menjagaku,bersamaku,menyayangiku. Aku senang dengan semua perhatiannya,amarahnya,apa pun tingkah lakunya padaku,aku sangat suka. Itulah mengapa aku sangat suka menjahilinya. Dan jika aku sudah menggodanya biasanya dia akan memasang wajah imutnya itu. bibir nya yang ia poutkan,pipi chuby kumis kucingnya yang menggemaskan,belum lagi mata biru indahnya itu yang membulat kesal..dia makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Naruto mengajari aku banyak hal,bukan tentang pelajaran..huh dia bodoh dalam hal itu. dia membuatku mengerti tentang cinta,cinta yang terlarang ini.. rasa kasih sayang dan perasaan cemburu. Cemburu..perasaan seperti ini sudah aku alami sejak dulu,ah..mungkin sejak aku kecil. Aku tak suka Naruto terlalu dekat dengan orang lain,walaupun itu kaasan dan tousan. Aku tak suka Naruto terlalu dekat dengan orang lain aku hanya mau Naruto selalu bersamaku,dekat denganku,memberikan perhatiannya sepenuhnya padaku. Aku cemburu,kesal dan marah! Namun wajahku tak bisa menunjukannya.

Aku suka menyuruh Naruto. Aku suka melihat wajah kesalnya yang imut itu,terkadang aku harus menahan nafsu ku untuk mencium bibirnya itu.. terkadang aku juga menyuruhnya jika ia terlalu fokos pada suatu hal dan tidak memperhatikanku. Huh,aku tak suka dia seperti itu. makanya aku menyuruhnya mengambilkan aku sesuatu walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya tak ingin dia tak terlalu fokus pada sesuatu selain diriku. Aku ingin dia selalu memperhatikanku.

Aku tak mau memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Nii-san,ataupun Naruto-nii. Huh,buat apa aku memanggilnya seperti itu? dia saja tak bisa bersikap dewasa. Tapi sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan itulah yang aku suka. Aku ingin menjadi penjaganya. Itulah mengapa aku selalu bersikap dewasa dan dingin pada semua orang. Aku mengikuti ekskul basket agar aku lebih tinggi dari dia,belajar yang giat agar aku bisa selalu menjadi tempat ia bertanya jika ada pelajaran yang ia tak mengerti ataupun PR yang belum ia kerjakan,aku rela mengerjakannya untuk Naruto. Ya,Naruto itu memang Dobe. Dobe-ku. Aku senang saat dia bilang aku Teme,aku merasa seperti itu panggilan sayangnya ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau akulah yang cocok jadi Semenya Naruto. Oh aku gila,menjadikan Naruto uke ku? Apa dia mau?

Aku berbeda dengan Naruto, Mata ku hitam,sedangkan Naruto bola matanya biru. Rambut Naruto juga beda denganku, rambutku hitam sedangkan dia pirang. Banya orang yang bilang kami tak mirip dari segi fisik ataupun sikap. Aku senang saat ada orang yang bilang kami tak mirip. Namun Naruto dengan sikap Dobenya,dia bersikeras bilang kalau aku dan Dia mirip. mirip dari mana sih? Dia bilang kalau aku ini mirip dengan kakek buyut dari buyut,buyut..ah banyak sekali buyutnya.. Naruto Dobe,dia memang sangat menggemaskan. Andai dia jadi istriku..

Kaasan dan tousan sering meninggalkan rumah untuk bisnis meraka.. hah..aku suka saat mereka tak dirumah. Karena aku bisa berduaan saja dengan Naruto di rumah.. aku merasa seperti pasangan Suami istri. Aku suaminya dan tentu saja Naruto istriku. Dia lah yang memasak untukku,dia yang menyiapkan minumku,terkadang dia juga membangunkanku tidur. Ya walaupun sangat jarang,dia sering kesiangan bangun.

apapun yang dimasaknya semuanya terasa enak,walaupun dia memasak racun sekalipun, aku akan memakannya. Karena seperti yang kubilang,apapun yang Naruto buat untukku aku menyukainya.

Aku mencintainya,melebihi siapapun bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri,namun dia tak mencintaiku. Dia menyayangiku seperti kebanyakan adik dan kakak. Bukan perasaan cinta sepasang kekasih. Waktu itu kami masih SMP,aku kelas 1 SMP dan dia sudah kelas 3. Naruto dia mengalami jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali,aku tahu itu karena setiap hari dia selalu menceritakan gadis yang ia sukai padaku. Tiada hari tanpa membicarakan gadih Hyuga itu. Hyuga Hinata,cinta pertama Naruto. Aku sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya hatiku. Itulah pertama kalinya aku patah hati. Namun aku bisa apa? Melarang Naruto?

Apa hakku? Aku hanya dianggap adiknya sendiri. bukan orang yang ia cintai.

Aku melampiaskan sakit hatiku pada diriku sendiri,memukul pohon,atau menyayatkan pisau benci diriku yang bodoh,pecundang,dan tentu saja takdirku ini. Aku bodoh karena mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Aku pecundang karena aku tak berani menyatakan cintaku padanya. Aku menyesali takdir yang tak akan bisa membuatku dan Naruto menyatu. Jika tubuhku Sakit,rasa Sakit dihatiku sedikit berkurang. Ya hanya sedikit. Biasanya Naruto selalu menanyakan kenapa tubuhku terluka,aku hanya bilang kalau aku terjatuh saat latihan basket. Dan bodohnya si Dobe itu percaya. Hah dobe.. bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika dia menggemaskan seperti itu?

Aku senang Naruto ditolak Gadis Hyuga itu karena gadis itu sudah punya pacar. Naruto patah hati dan menangis semalaman..haha..aku senang sekali dia ditolak. Jadi tak ada yang merebut perhatian Naruto dariku. Naruto mengapa dia tak sadar juga kalau akulah yang pantas untuknya?

Naruto kini dia sudah SMA. Dia sangat senang bisa masuk SMA KONOHA,alasannya karena dia ingin memacari seluruh wanita di sekolahnya. Dasar Dobe! Pacaran aja belum pernah dia,bagaimana caranya dia memacari seluruh wanita di SMA-nya. Dasar Dobe!. Aku hanya diam saja ketika dia mengoceh tak jelas. aku tak suka ini! Aku harus berpisah dari Naruto, Seperti waktu Aku SD dulu. aku yakin dia pasti akan melupakanku. Dia tak akan lagi memberi perhatiannnya padaku.

Naruto sudah masuk harus melupakan Naruto,ya harus!. Aku punya banyak fans,ku rasa kau bisa memacari salah satu dari mereka. Namun aku heran,entah apa yang mereka suka dariku. Sifatku dingin dan yah,kata Naruto aku ini sombong..dan kurasa benar. Ku rasa mereka memujaku karena wajahku? Mungkin. Karena Naruto pernah bilang kalau aku Ganteng dan keren. Aku bahagia sekali mendengar kata-katanya. Mungkin jika aku pacaran dengan wanita,ya wanita,aku bisa melupakan cintaku pada Naruto..

Dengan tak acuh kuterima saja pernyataan cinta gadis ini,ntah lah aku asal saja menerimanya bahkan namanya saja aku tak tau. Kami berpacaran. Namun entahlah aku merasa tak nyaman bersamanya jantungku tak berdegup kencang beda dengan Naruto. Aku mencium bibir wanita itu. ya aku menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bibirnya,apa sama dengan Naruto? Ternyata beda. Hambar!. Bibir itu tak semanis Naruto. Setelah itu aku langsung memutusi gadis itu. ya aku kejam. Setelah menciumnya aku memutusinya. Padahal kami pacaran baru beberapa menit.

Aku tahu bibir Naruto manis karena aku sering menciumnya. Sangat sering sekali..bahkan ciuman pertamaku adalah Naruto dan sebaliknya. Entahlah mungkin aku saja yang merasa.. waktu itu aku masih kelas 1 SD,aku penasaran dengan rasanya ciuman. Waktu aku kecil dulu aku pernah melihat kaasan dan tousan berciuman saat tousan mau berangkat kerja. Aku begitu ingin merasakan ciuman. Namun siapa yang harus aku cium? Aku tak mau dicium kaasan ataupun tousan. Aku hanya mau Naruto. Aku mau merasakan bibir Naruto. Namun aku malu untuk meminta ciuman pada Naruto. Jadi aku menciumnya ketika ia tidur. Dulu kami tidur bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mencium seseorang waktu itu. dan orang yang pertama kucium adalah Bibir ..bibir Naruto manis. Aku sangat suka rasa manis bibir Naruto. Sejak saat itu,aku sangat suka mencium Naruto setiap malam. Untunglah tak pernah ketahuan,karena Naruto tidur seperti badak. Aku bangga karena ciuman pertama Naruto itu aku walaupun dia tak mengetahuinya.

Aku terus berjuang untuk menghilangkan Cintaku pada Naruto. Aku jadi sering menyakiti hati wanita. Karena aku setiap hari memacari banyak wanita dan memutusinya hari itu juga. Entahlah,mereka tak sama dengan Naruto.

Aku frustasi,aku tak tertarik pada wanita-wanita itu. oh Tuhan apa aku Gay? Mungkin soalnya aku memiliki rasa pada wanita,mungkin jika aku memacari laki-laki aku bisa melupakan Naruto.

Aku pacaran juga dengan laki-laki. Namun ini malah menjijikan,lebih menjijikan dari pada aku berpacaran dengan wanita. Dan aku pun memutusi pria berwajah uke hari itu juga. Aku yakin aku Normal!. Aku tak tertarik pada siapapun kecuali Naruto. Mengapa aku begini sih.. Naruto apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku,mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya?

Aku kini sudah SMA. SMA yang sama dengan Naruto. Aku senang bisa bersama Naruto lagi,pergi sekolah bersama,dan terkadang pulang bersama. Sejak masuk SMA semakin banyak yang menjadi fansku. Wanita-wanita genit itu selalu meneriakan namaku,bahkan banyak yang terangan-terangan menyatakan cintanya padaku langsung. Hn,mereka kaum wanita terlalu agresif. Aku tolak mereka semua. Aku tak mau menyakiti hati orang lain lagi. Aku lelah mencoba mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak bisa kucintai. Aku hanya mencintainya,Naruto. Hanya dia yang kusuka.

Aku masuk kelas 1-A. Kelas yang membosankan. Andai aku bisa sekelas dengan Naruto,pasti suasana nya lebih menyenangkan. Walaupun kami satu sekolah,kami jarang bertemu tak seperti saat SD ataupun SMP dulu. dia berubah.. atau aku yang berubah? Aku rasa aku tetap seperti dulu. Naruto dia tak pernah ke kelasku tak seperti waktu SMP dulu.. tak mungkin kalau di tak tau ruang kelasku,sebelumnya dia pernah bertanya aku masuk kelas apa. Waktu aku bilang kelas 1-A wajahnya langsung merengut, apa dia iri padaku? Naruto,dia sudah berubah. Namun entah mengapa aku masih sangat mencintainya.

Aku kini sedang berjalan ke kantin,aku lapar. Tak biasanya Naruto tak memasak untukku,dan tumben juga hari ini dia bangun pagi sekali,bahkan dia pergi sekolah terburu-buru dan penampilannya hari ini sungguh rapi bahkan minyak wanginya itu sungguh menusuk hidung. Dia aneh hari ini.. namun aku bisa apa? Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi manusia irit bicara. Aku hanya diam,namun aku yakin raut wajahku menunjukan rasa tak suka ku.

Aku sudah sampai ke kantin.. sekarang aku tahu,mengapa Naruto hari ini berubah. Ternyata karena gadis pink itu. dia senpai ku, sama seperti Naruto..dia anak kelas 3. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu sambil memakan ramennya,sesekali Naruto tampak tertawa lepas. Dia bahagia sekali..apa karena gadis itu. gadis pengobral cinta. Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu,dan aku menolaknya. sekarang dia mendekati Naruto? Atau Naruto yang mendekatinya? Aku tak tahu.

Selera makan ku langsung hilang,sakit sekali..sakit sekali rasanya. Sampai kapan aku begini? Menyaksikan orang yang kucintai bahagia bersama dengan orang lain. Namun aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah,sesuatu yang aku klaim sebagai milikku,harus menjadi milikku. Naruto harus menjadi milikku. Apapun caranya..

Aku meninggalkan kantin,jika aku orang awam mungkin aku akan menangis sepanjang jalan. Tapi aku adalah Sasuke! Bukan orang lemah. Aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju atap sekolah,namun hatiku rasanya sakit sekali..sakit sekali..

Kulampiaskan amarahku pada diriku sendiri. ku kepalkan tanganku lalu kupukul tembok..argh..sakit sekali rasanya. Tulang tanganku bagai remuk karena aku terlalu keras menumbuk tembok semen itu.

"kenapa aku selalu begini?"

Pertanyaan yang kubuat sendiri,dan jawabannya hanya ada pada Naruto. Naruto yang membuat aku begini,melukai diriku sendiri agar aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatiku padanya. Ini memang tak berhasil,sama sekali tak bisa membuatku menghilangkan rasa cintaku padanya.

Tanganku terluka.. sepertinya aku harus bolos. Bolos pelajaran pertama kali yang kulakukan karena Naruto..

Naruto makin berubah,dia kurang memperhatikanku. Aku cemburu sekali. Jika pergi sekolah pokok bahasannya selalu saja ada Sakura nya. Gadis menjijikan!. Terkadang pulang sekolah dia tak menungguku lagi,dia langsung pulang bersama Sakura. Ya walaupun kami pulang sekolah bersama, namun semua telah berbeda.. Naruto bukan Naruto-ku lagi.

Dia selalu menelpon Sakura tiap malam. Bahkan jika sudah selesai makan malam dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Aku tak suka sikapnya itu. jadi, Aku sering menyuruhnya mengambilkan aku air minum,buku ku di kamar,bantal kaki,cemilan..ah..banyak hal-hal tak penting kusuruh padanya agar dia selalu memberi perhatiannya padaku. Dia mengambil apa yang kusuruh walaupun kami harus ribut,atau lebih tepatnya Naruto lah yang berteriak kesal. Andai dia tahu kalau yang kulakukan ini karena aku sangat mencintainya. Namun sayangnya Naruto terlalu Dobe untuk ukuran anak kelas 3 SMA.

Aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya yang tak sayang lagi mungkin perasaanku saja.. Naruto-ku sudah berubah sejak dia pacaran dengan Sakura. Aku ingin dekat lagi dengannya,jadi aku meminta pada kaasan dan tousan agar aku bisa tidur sekamar dengan Naruto alasanku karena kamarku banyak hantu.. haha.. bahkan aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat alasanku dulu,bodoh! Mana mungkin aku takut Hantu. Kaasan dan Tousan mereka setuju-setuju saja,wajar aku anak kesayangan di keluarga ini. Namun Naruto,dia tak setuju. Dia tak mau aku pindah ke kamarnya,aku tahu mengapa dia begitu. Tentu saja dia merasa tak bebas menelpon pacar murahannya itu!. seharusnya Naruto sadar kalau hanya aku yang mencintainya.

Namun aku akhirnya bisa juga pindah ke kamarnya. Dia tak akan bisa menang dariku. Karena aku calon seme-nya. Dia milikku bukan milik kaasan dan tousan,bukan juga milik si pinky itu. Naruto,dia milikku. Milik Sasuke.

Aku senang karena aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang manis saat tidur,dan juga bisa setiap malam mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya yang sangat...sangat membuatku ketagihan itu. aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman ini namun aku terlalu takut Naruto membenciku. Aku rela dibenci semua orang asal jangan Naruto membenciku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Namun satu sisi aku juga kesal,cemburu..Naruto tak berhenti menelpon si Pinky itu tiap malam. Dia sering senyum-senyum sendiri jika mendapat sms dari Pinky itu. aku mengetahui semua,aku mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya walaupun aku memegang buku. Ya aku memang berpura-pura membaca buku dan berlagak tak peduli namun sesungguhnya... aku sungguh sakit. Hatiku sakit.

Hal yang paling kutakuti adalah Naruto yang membenciku dan mengacuhkanku. Dan kali ini ketakutanku itu terjadi. Naruto marah padaku. Tanpa alasan yang pasti,apa dia marah karena aku menyuruhnya? Bukannya ini sering kulakukan padanya? Jadi dia tak perlu marah. Mungkin dia sudah muak dengan sikapku.

Dia diami aku semalaman,bahkan dia membalikan tubuhnya berlawanan denganku dan menutupi selimut keseluruh tubuhnya. Ku rasa dia benar-benar marah. Jangan sampai ini terjadi,aku tak bisa.

* * *

Aku bangun dari tidurku lebih awal dari Naruto,ya memang selalu. Biasanya aku akan membangunkannya dulu. namun aku tak melakukan itu hari ini. Bukannya dia sedang marah padaku? Jadi ku rasa lebih baik aku pergi duluan saja sekolah,aku hanya terlalu takut Naruto lebih marah padaku karena aku membangunkannya. Di kelas aku selalu memikkirkan Naruto,aku tak konsentrasi belajar. Aku gelisah.

Selama seharian aku dikelas,aku tak ada berjumpa dengannya. Aku hanya takut,takut dia marah padaku dan membenciku. Apa dia khawatir denganku? Entahlah..aku tak tahu Naruto berubah sejak pacaran dengan Sakura.

Waktu aku pulang sekolah,aku tak menunggunya mungkin dia pulang dengan Sakura. Aku yakin Naruto tak akan marah lagi denganku jika aku bersikap baik dengannya. Ya,aku harus berubah.. mulai sekarang aku tak akan menyuruhnya lagi,aku akan selalu bersikap baik dengannya. Aku singgah ke kedai ramen untuk Naruto. Ya,bisa dibilang ini seperti sogokan agar Naruto tak marah denganku.

Naruto,lama sekali pulang sekolah hari ini.. dia tak biasanya pulang lama. Apa dia sedang kencan dengan Sakura? Tega sekali dia. Aku di rumah menunggunya,bahkan ramen untuknya saja sudah dingin. Berulang kali aku panaskan di microwave.. tapi Naruto-ku belum pulang juga. Apa dia sebegitu marahnya padaku? Apa aku begitu salah hingga dia tak mau pulang sekolah cepat dan menemuiku di rumah? Aku marah..

Aku masuk ke kamar dan mengambil pisau,pisau milikku sendiri. pisau yang selalu kugunakan jika aku sedang sakit hati. Ku sayat pergelangan tangan kanan ku dengan pisau tajam itu,aku mau mati, ya mati dan melupakan semua kenyataan pahit ini. Naruto bodoh yang tak menyadari perasaan ku padanya. Aku duduk di kasurnya,kasur yang selalu ingin aku tiduri berdua bersama Naruto. Aku menangis, ya aku memang sering menangis karena Naruto. Aku sakit Naruto..dan hanya kau obatnya..

Pintu kamar terbuka,Naruto dia sudah pulang. Dan ini sudah sore. lama sekali dia pulang. Dia memanggil-manggil ku,aku tak mempedulikannya aku tetap membelakanginya. Dia terus berteriak,mengusirku dari kasurnya. Naruto,apa dia hanya memperhatikan kasurnya bukannya aku..

Aku membalikan badanku menatapnya, dia terkejut melihatku. Atau lebih tepatnya tanganku yang berdarah. Aku senang..aku senang Naruto perhatian padaku,walaupun dia membentakku tapi aku yakin dia begini karena khawatir padaku.

Aku bertanya apa dia masih marah padaku, namun dia hanya diam saja. dia bangkit dari kasur apa dia mau meninggalkanku.. yang kubutuhkan hanya dia. Ku cengkram tangannya kuat agar tak meninggalkanku. Namun dia malah membentakku dan dia bilang dia mau mengobatiku. Oh ya aku terluka,namun entah mengapa aku tak merasa kesakitan dengan luka ini. Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa.. ku lepas juga tanganku dari tangan tan-nya yang halus. Dia meninggalkanku

Dia mengobati lukaku dengan telaten. Ku pandangi wajahnya yang serius mengobati tanganku. Dia sangat manis,dia memang sangat cocok jadi pendamping hidupku.

Berulang kali aku bertanya padanya,apa dia masih marah padaku.. awalnya dia hanya dia diam.. aku terus bertanya aku hanya ingin tahu jawabannya. Aku marah, saat dia bilang kalau dia masih marah padaku. Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku menderita karenanya. Dia bodoh!..

Dia mau meninggalkanku,aku cengkram tangannya lagi dengan kuat. Aku hanya ingin dia merasa sakit yang kurasakan walaupun sakit yang dia rasakan tak seberapa dengan sakitku. Berulang kali dia mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang menyakiti tangannya. Dia pasti sangat kesakitan.. ku lepas tangannya. Tangannya memerah dan sekarang aku yakin dia pasti takut denganku atau lebih parahnya dia makin marah padaku. Mengapa Naruto,mengapa kau selalu sakiti aku. Apa kau suka kau melihatku menderita karena kedobe-anmu itu?

Aku meremas tanganku yang terluka,sakit..sakit sekali memang. Namun aku senang,senang karena Naruto yang memegang tanganku agar aku berhenti menyakiti diriku sendiri. inilah yang kutunggu.. perhatian dari Naruto.

"jangan sakiti dirimu sasuke bodoh! jangan..."

Kata-katanya itu menghentikan aksiku melukai tanganku sendiri. aku suka sekali dia yang mengkhatirkan aku..walaupun aku harus melukai tubuhku sendiri,aku rela asal Naruto terus seperti ini. Wajahnya jadi bertambah manis sekarang.

Kutangkup wajahnya,aku bertanya lagi apa dia masih marah padaku.. dan akhirnya dia bilang kalau dia tak marah lagi padaku. Aku senang sekali. Oh Tuhan,aku bahagia sekarang. Ku peluk tubuhnya. Tubuh yang selalu ku bayangkan bisa menjadi milkku seutuhnya.

aku tak mau ini sampai terjadi lagi,aku tak mau Naruto marah padaku.. aku ingin dia berjanji agar dia tak lagi marah padaku. Ya aku egois memang.

Namun Naruto hanya diam. mungkin dia tak bisa berjanji padaku,karena aku yang menyebalkan baginya. Aku tak suka dia begini,dia yang hanya diam membuatku muak. Kugigit lehernya. Dia menjerit kesakitan. Entah mengapa aku mudah sekali emosi saat ini.

Naruto berjanji tak lagi marah padaku..aku senang. Walaupun aku tahu dia terpaksa,namun paling tidak dia sudah berjanji padaku,janjikan harus ditepati.

Ku peluk tubuhnya kian erat. Aku sengaja menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya. Aroma tunbuhnya sangat memabukan. Aroma tubuh Naruto memang membuatku libido naik. Ku jilati lehernya. Asin dan manis rasanya. Ini sungguh lezat,leher Naruto memang sangat manis. Belum lagi desahannya,membuatku bersemangat. Mungkin jika aku vampir,leher Naruto lah yang hanya bisa memuaskanku.

Dia berulang kali berontak dari pelukanku,namun aku malah makin memeluknya. Lututnya menunjang juniorku..engh..ini sungguh nikmat. Tunjangannya terlalu lemah,ya lemah.. bukannya membuatku sakit,malah membuatku... oh aku ingin melakukan yang lebih dari ini.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku,nafsuku sedang dipuncaknya sekarang ini semua karena Naruto. Dan Naruto lah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya,aku ingin menciumnya secara nyata. Namun dia malah memukul wajahku. Shit sakit. Oh,apa yang kulakukan? Naruto pasti makin membenciku. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia tak marah padaku lagi.

Aku mencari Naruto. Dan ternyata dia didapur. Oh ya aku lupa,kalau aku tadi memanaskan ramen Naruto lagi. Kulihat Naruto yang sedang menatap mangkuk ramen. Mungkin dia mau memakannya.

Ku panggil dia,semoga saja dia tak marah lagi.

"APA?!. KAU KIRA AKU MAU MAKAN RAMENMU?. KAU JANGAN TAKUT. AKU HANYA MENGAMBILNYA TADI,KARENA MICROWAVE NYA SUDAH SELESAI TIMERNYA!"

Haha..aku ingin tertawa mendengar kata-katanya. Ramen-ku? Sejak kapan aku suka ramen. Dan dia bilang dia tak mau makan ramen? Dia itu maniak ramen!,mana mungkin dia tak mau makan ramen itu.

"Untukmu.."

Kataku singkat. Dia nampak bingung. Huh dasar dobe. Tentu saja ramen itu untuknya. Ku bilang dia dobe.. dia marah.

"enak saja kau bilang aku bodoh. Aku tidak bodoh!. Mana aku tau kalau ramennya untukku. Kukira kau yang mau makan ramen itu. dasar teme menyebalkan!"

Aku suka sekali dia seperti ini,berarti dia sudah tak marah lagi denganku. Naruto memang dobe. Sikapnya mudah berubah-ubah. Untung juga aku beli ramen tadi,karena Naruto memakannya dengan lahap dan tentu saja aku beruntung karena dia tak marah lagi denganku.

Dia bertanya apa aku memberikannya ramen sisa, uh Naruto dobe! Mana mungkin aku memberinya ramen sisa,aku sangat mencintainya mana mungkin aku tega melakukan itu. terkadang dia kalau ngomong tidak memakai otaknya yang dobe itu.

Naruto,dia bertanya kenapa aku melukai tanganku sendiri,apa aku harus bilang,kalau ini semua karena aku terlalu mencintainya.. itu tak mungkin. Ku rasa sekarang aku harus menahan perasaan ini dulu. suatu saat nanti pasti akan kuungkapkan padanya. Dan dia harus mau menerimaku.

"kau tidak akan mengerti. Naruto.."

Kataku singkat lalu meninggalkan dia sendirian didapur. Biarlah dia mengerti sendiri mengapa kau begini,ya walaupun dia tak akan bisa mengerti perasaan cintaku padanya.

Aku menuju kamarku,kamarku dan Naruto. Aku sudah mengganti seprai Naruto dengan seprai baru. Seprai rubahnya itu banyak noda darahku,tak mungkin bisa ia tiduri. Bukan itu saja,kamarnya sudah aku bersihkan. Aku hanya ingin dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Aku sedang membaca buku. Dan Naruto masuk ke kamar, aku meliriknya mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Walaupun aku tetap memegang buku.

Dia bertanya apa aku yang mengganti seprainya. Naru dobe! Tentu saja aku!.Tak mungkin kan ada orang lain yang masuk kerumah kami hanya untuk mengganti seprainya. Bodoh sekali dia, aku menyuruhnya mengganti seprai itu jika ia tak suka. Namun dia bilang suka.. aku senang sekali. Aku tersenyum di balik buku yang kubaca. Aku yakin Naruto tak tahu senyumanku. Saat bersamanya,aku bisa tersenyum tulus.

"bisa tidak kau diam? Aku sedang membaca. Apa kau buta Dobe?"

Perkataanku memang sangat pedas. Namun sejujurnya aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin dia cepat naik ke kasurnya dan tertidur. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat kelelahan hari ini menghadapi ku.

Namun lagi-lagi Naruto membuatku sakit,dia menelpon Sakura. Mengucapkan kata 'aishiteru' pada gadis itu. seharusnya kata-kata itu untukku. Bukan untuk gadis murahan itu. aku cemburu. Aku tak tahan lagi,aku langsung keluar dari kamarku menuju kamar mandi. kunyalakan shower air,lalu kubasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku menangis lagi. Bodoh..aku bodoh,aku lebih bodoh dari Naruto..

Sampai kapan aku begini..Naruto?

Ini sudah jam 12 malam lewat. Kurasa Naruto sudah tertidur. Kupandangi wajahnya yang tertidur itu,nafasnya teratur . dia sangat indah,cantik,manis,ah..dia itu paling sempurna,makhluk paling sempurna bagiku.

Kunaiki kasurnya,ku pandangi wajahnya dari dekat. Dia jadi lebih manis jika kupandangi seperti ini.

Kubelai rambut kuningnya yang lembut,lalu tanganku turun membelai pipinya yang chuby itu. halus sekali. Kusentuh semua wajahnya. Keningnya,matanya,hidungnya,dan juga bibirnya yang selalu membuatku ketagihan. Kuusap bibirnya lembut dengan ibu jariku.

"Naruto,mengapa kau sakiti aku...tak bisa kah kau mengerti perasaanku?. Sadarkah kau apa yang kulakukan selama ini padamu?.."

Ku amati wajahnya yang polos itu,dia selalu menyakitiku. Walaupun aku tahu dia tak sengaja melakukan itu. dia tak tahu perasaanku padanya.

Kucium bibirnya. Bibir yang hanya bisa kucium jika ia tertidur. Kulumat lembut bibirnya,aku hanya takut dia terbangun dan menamparku,misalnya. Ku keluarkan lidahku dan kujilati seluruh permukaan bibirnya,aku membayangkan sedang melakukan french kiss dengannya,Lidah ku dan Naruto saling membelit. Aku memang hanya membayangkannya saja itu sudah membuatku mendesah. Oh Naruto,kau sudah jadi canduku. Ku jilati saliva ku sendiri yang turun ke dagunya. Ku kecup bibirnya berulang-ulang. Kenapa bibirnya begitu manis?

"kau manis Naru. Bibirmu manis sekali. Seluruh tubuhmu manis. Wajahmu...sangat cantik. Kau bahkan sangat cantik dimataku..Aku mencintaimu"

Aku selalu mengucapkan cinta padanya setiap malam. Lidahku terasa gatal jika tak mengucapkan kata ini satu malam saja. aku begitu mencintainya,dialah wanita ku.

Kupandangi wajahnya. Entahlah malam ini wajah Naruto terlihat pucat,matanya bagai tertutup paksa. Apa Naruto pura-pura tidur?. Aku tak peduli jika ia pura-pura ataupun memang benar-benar tidur,selama dia masih diam dan tak protes atas tindakanku.

"kau bodoh karena tak menyadari perasaanku. Aku ingin kau membalas cintaku. Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar kita bisa selalu bersama,apa saja Naruto. Demi kau..aku rela melakukan apa saja. bahkan menyakiti diriku sendiri pun aku mau. Tapi kau malah mencintai orang lain Naruto. Kau selalu meyakiti ku Naru. Sakit sekali rasanya saat kau bilang 'aishiteru' pada Sakura tadi. Apa lagi saat kau marah padaku...mengapa kau selalu menyakiti perasaan ku Naru. Kau sudah membuat ku terobsesi denganmu. Kau sudah mencuri hatiku..ah..bukan..semua yang kumiliki sudah kau curi. Kau membuat ku hanya bisa memandangmu. mencintaimu"

Aku lemah,aku rapuh,aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kau Naruto. Dia lah yang mengendalikan hidupku. Aku menangis malam ini. Aku cengeng sekali hari ini,dan penyebabnya adalah Naruto.

"Naruto...hiks..hiks..mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?.. aku benci dengan kenyataan ini Naruto. Kenyataan bahwa kita tak akan bisa menyatu..hiks,hiks..hiks..aku pecundang.."

Kubelai pipinya yang terkena air mataku. Naruto,mengapa dia menjadi nii-sanku,mengapa dia menjadi laki-laki,mengapa dia begitu manis,mengapa aku jatuh cinta padanya,dan yang terpenting mengapa dia tak bisa mencintaiku?

"andai kita terlahir bukan sebagai kakak dan adik, dan kau terlahir jadi seorang wanita pasti aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Kita akan saling mencintai. Tak ada yang memisahkan kita. Tapi... inilah kenyataannya...aku mencintaimu.. tapi kau tak mencintaiku. Sakit naruto..hiks..hiks..saki sekali. apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku?..hiks..hikss.."

Aku memang setiap malam menciumnya,menceritakan betapa aku mencintainya. Namun malam ini,aku begitu banyak menangis. Apa yang kurasakan selama ini kuungkapkan padanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto,menyayangimu. Kuciumi keningnya.

"Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu kesal dengan ku. aku mencintaimu Naruto. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah perasaanku padamu. Karena kau obsesi terbesarku... selamat malam Naruto. I will always love you"

Kuciumi bibirnya lagi,lalu aku menuju kasurku sendiri. perasaanku jadi lebih lega setelah kuungkapkan perasaanku. Kusentuh bibirku. andai saja aku dan Naruto bisa berciuman secara nyata dan atas dasar cinta. Mungkin akulah orang yang paling didunia.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 1. Sudah larut malam. Dan akupun bergegas tidur. Naruto,dialah mimpi Indah dan mimpi Burukku..

* * *

Seperti biasa aku lebih awal bangun dari pada Naruto. Aku tak membangunkannya. Biar sajalah dia bangun sendiri. toh,kalaupun dia terlambat kesekolah aku akan setia menunggunnya.

Setelah aku sudah siap memakai seragam sekolah,aku membuat sarapan untuku dan untuk Naruto. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri,untuk membuat Naruto tak marah lagi denganku.

Aku tak pandai memasak,jadi aku hanya membuat roti panggang untuk sarapan kami berdua.

Dia lama sekali kedapur,apa dia tak mau sarapan?. Aku membaca buku untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanku karena menunggunya yang terlalu lama.

* * *

Akhirnya makhluk Tuhan yang paling kucintai itu datang juga. Aku memang diam saja. aku menunggunya bicara denganku,walau hanya sekedar menyapaku. Namun dia diam saja,dia memakan roti panggang buatanku dengan terburu-buru lalu meninggalkanku. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya, mengapa dia begitu? Aku kan tidak ada membuat salah lagi padanya. Bahkan aku sudah baik-baik membuatnya sarapan dan dia tidak ada mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih'. Aku marah dan kesal padanya. Dia marah kali ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Aku tahu dia sengaja menghindar dariku pagi ini,dia berlari menjauhiku. Namun dobe tetaplah dobe. Apa dia tak tahu,masih ada jalan potong? Aku tak perlu harus berlari-lari sepertinya. Dengan hanya berjalan santai,aku bisa menyusulnya.

Dia marah padaku,aku tahu itu sekarang karena di tak mempedulikan ku,dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat dan tak acuh. Kemana dobe-ku yang urakan dan hyperaktif itu?.

"KALAU KAU MARAH PADAKU BILANG NARUTO? AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU BEGITU!"

Kesabaranku sudah habis menghadapi sikap Naruto sekarang. Dia kan sudah janji tak akan marah lagi denganku,dan sekarang dia marah padaku. Aku tak suka!

"BUKAN URUSANMU!.MINGGIR KAU!"

Dia balas membentakku bukan hanya itu saja,dia malah menolak bahuku agar aku menjauh darinya. Kupandangi dia yang berlari meninggalkanku. Apa salahku?

* * *

Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini,aku tak mau Naruto membenciku. Jadi waktu istirahat pertama aku mau ke kelas Naruto. Kelas 3-D. Aku berdiri di depan kelasnya,menunggu dia keluar dari kelasnya. Namun tiba-tiba Ino datang menghampiriku. Aku tahu termasuk primadona sekolah karena tubuhnya yang terlalu dia pamerkan itu. dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku tak menjawabnya,karena aku langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menuju kelas Sakura. Ku cengkram tangannya dari belakang,lalu kutarik paksa dia mengikuti ku. Dia berulang kali berteriak dan berontak. Kutulikan telingaku. Tujuanku sekarang adalah atap sekolah,tempat favorit ku mencurahkan perasaanku. Dan di tempat inilah aku ingin Naruto menjelaskan alasannya mendiamiku tadi pagi,dan meninggalkanku 2 kali. Dia mengatakan alasannya yang ku yakini bohong. Dia tak menjawab alasan mengapa dia marah padaku,dan dia malah menyuruhku memacari wanita. Dan dia menekankan kata wanita dengan jelas. mungkin Naruto sudah sadar kalau aku mencintainya,

Andai aku bisa Naruto mencintai para wanita-wanita itu seperti aku mencintaimu pasti sudah jauh-jauh hari aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Namun sayangnya aku tak bisa. Cintaku hanya untuknya.

Dia tetap bersikeras agar aku mencari pacar,bahkan dia janji tidak akan marah lagi denganku jika aku sudah punya pacar. Dengan menyuruhku begini,aku tahu kalau Naruto menolak cintaku secara tak langsung. Dia ingin agar aku pacaran dan tak mencintainya lagi. Aku tahu Naruto,apa yang kau rencanakan.

Baiklah Naruto,aku akan menuruti apa yang kau pinta. Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena kau menyuruhku melakukan ini.

* * *

Pulang sekolah Aku langsung pulang kerumah,mengganti bajuku dengan baju biasa. Aku sudah menerima Ino sebagai ingin membuktikan pada Naruto,kalau aku bisa mendapat centil itu sangat senang. Dan dia mengajakku kencan setelah pulang sekolah. Kami makan siang bersama,namun tak ada yang menarik..membosankan.

Dia mengajakku kebutik, gadis ini menjengkelkan. Dia belanja barang-barang yang tak penting,bosan sekali jalan-jalan dengannya.

Dari jendela butik itu,aku melihat Naruto. Uh,dia imut sekali mengendarai sepeda merah itu. sepeda waktu kami kecil dulu. dia terlihat seperti anak-anak,anak yang manis. Dia masuk kedalam minimarket. Mungkin saja dia mau belanja. Aku harus menyusulnya. ya Harus..Kutinggalkan Ino yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih baju.

Aku masuk kedalam minimarket yang Naru masuki tadi. Ku cari-cari dia. Gotcha!..aku menemukannya. Dia sedang mencoba mengangkat kotak ramen,haha...lucu sekali dia saat dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Naruto-ku memang tak mudah menyerah.

Ku bantu mengangkat kotak ramen itu,dia terlihat kaget melihatku. Apa aku ini mirip hantu,sampai-sampai dia melihatku begitu. Aku tak mau dia kesusahan mengankat kotak ramen yang lumayan berat ini,kusuruh dia mengambil tomat untukku. Kurasa tomat tak akan meyusahkannya.

Aku sudah di kasir menunggunya,dia lama sekali. Tak mungkin kan dia tersesat karena mencari tomat untukku? Dasar dobe!

Dia menghampiriku,atau lebih tepatnya meja kasir. Apa-apaan dia itu,dia membawa tomat sebanyak itu? yah tak apalah..jadi aku bisa makan tomat sepuasnya.

Ku marahi dia karena terlalu lama,aku tak marah padanya aku hanya kesal menunggunya karena kukira dia tak mau bertemu denganku. Namun dia malah menyebutku dengan kata 'otouto' aku tak suka,dan aku benci dengan kata itu. Kata itu bagai menunjukan fakta bahwa aku ini adiknya Naruto,dan aku tak akan bisa memilikinya. Selain itu kata itu juga bagai menunjukan bahwa aku lemah,aku tak mau jadi UKE Naruto!, aku mau jadi SUPER SEME-nya Naruto.

Ino menghampiriku dan Naruto. Dia bergelayut manja padaku,menanyakan mengapa aku meninggalkannya sendirian di butik. Aku hanya bilang 'hn',aku akan jadi manusia irit bicara pada orang lain,kecuali pada Naruto. Namun disatu sisi aku senang juga Ino datang, karena kau bisa membuktikan pada Naruto bahwa aku bisa memiliki pacar . dan aku senang melihat wajah tak suka Naruto itu. apa dia cemburu? Semoga saja dia cemburu.

Aku tak mau Naruto kesusahan mengangkat kotak ramen itu,jadi aku yang membawanya. Kulepaskan tangan Ino,lalu kuangkat kotak Ramen itu dan aku menunggu Naruto di luar.

Lagi-lagi,aku menunggunya lama. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai lama begitu..

Dia keluar juga akhirya. Kuambil tomat yang dia beli tadi dan kuletakkan di keranjang sepeda. Ku suruh dia duduk dibelakang dan membawa kotak ramen,namun dia menolak. mungkin dia malu akan statusnya sebagai abang yang lemah. Kau memang lemah Naruto dan aku lah yang akan selalu menjagamu. Benar kan yang kubilang? Naruto,dia tak bisa menjalankan sepedanya saat aku diboncengnya.

Akhirnya aku juga yang memboncengnya,dan aku tak merasa keberatan akan tubuhnya. Sudah ku bilang aku SUPER SEME disini.

Aku bahagia kali ini,padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu,aku begitu Sakit karena Naruto. Dan sekarang aku bahagia karena Naruto juga. Aku tertawa dan menangis karena Naruto. Dia adalah 'moodmaker-ku'.

Ini kesempatan langka,bisa bersepeda dengan Naruto. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih,ah iya..aku ingin mengajak Naruto kencan. Kencan bagiku,namun entahlah bagi Naruto. Aku mengajaknya ke Ramen ichiraku. Aku yakin dia pasti belum makan siang.

Dia sangat senang. Dia bilang aku sangat baik hari ini,dia memang Dobe! Tadi pagi dia marah padaku,waktu di sekolah dia menyuruhku mencari pacar,dan sekarang...Naruto,Naruto,bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu jika begini caranya.

Dia memesan ramen jumbo 2 mangkuk,aku tak heran lagi dengan sikapnya itu. dia itu maniak ramen. Malah aneh kalau dia tak selera makan ramen.

Dia memakan Ramennya dengan semangat. Aku hanya memandanginya,dia sangat imut jika sedang memakan ramennya itu.

"Naruto?"

"hm?"

"aku mau memakanmu"

"HAAA!?"

Haha..aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kaget itu, apa dia pikir aku ini kanibal? Atau lebih parahnya dia berpikir aku ini mau memperkosanya? Oh..Naruto,walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melakukan sex dengannya aku tak mau melakukannya di muka umum dan aku juga tak mau memaksanya.

"kau jangan salah tanggap Dobe. Aku hanya ingin makan Naruto ramen!. Bukan Namikaze Naruto"

Aku minta dia menyuapiku Naruto ramen dimangkuknya itu,dia menyuapiku juga walaupun aku yakin dia terpaksa melakukan itu. aku suka bermanja-manja dengannya. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka Naruto ramen,yang kusuka hanya Naruto Namikaze. Tapi karena Naruto yang menyuapi untukku,jadi aku menyukai Naruto ramen.

Setelah Naruto selesai makan ramennya,kami pulang dan aku yang memboncengnya. Aku senang,bahagia hari ini. Sepanjang sore aku memasang senyumku,senyum yang Naruto tak bisa lihat.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah. Aku membawa semua barang yang kami beli tadi. Dan kuletakkan didapur seperti yang Naruto perintahkan.

Ku letakkan tomat yang dibeli tadi ke kulkass. Ya kini kulkasku penuh dengan tomat.

"kau benar. Tomatku masih banyak di kulkas"

Naruto tertawa kecil dan dia mengacak rambutku,memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan akhirnya kami saling mengacak rambut masing-masing. Ketika kau berdiri,Naruto tak bisa mengacak rambutku lagi. Tentu saja karena aku lebih tinggi dari pada dia. Dia pendek,namun dia tak mau dibilang pendek. Tingginya hanya sampai leherku,apa itu tidak pendek?. Walaupun untuk ukuran orang biasa Naruto tak pendek,namun bagiku dia pendek.

Dia meloncat-loncat untuk mencapai rambutku,namun dia tak sengaja menjambak rambutku membuat wajahku mendekat kearahnya,hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku malu. Jantungku deg-degan,aku memang sering mencium Naruto,menatapnya dari dekat saat dia tertidur. Namun ini berbeda karena dia sedang sadar. Dia cepat melepaskan dirinya dariku,karena dia mau memasak untukku. Sabarlah Sasuke,jangan memaksa Naruto.

Setelah aku selesai mandi dan memakai bajuku aku menghampiri Naruto di dapur. Dia masak sup tomat untukku,acar tomat,jus tomat...Naruto memang calon istri yang baik.

Aku tak terlalu mementingkan rasa masakannya,yang kubutuhkan hanya perhatiannya. Aku selalu suka masakan Naruto.

Setelah aku selesai makan,Dia bertanya apa aku pacaran dengan Ino,aku jawab iya. Dia memintaku untuk memutuskan Ino. Aku bertanya untuk apa,dia malah bilang kalau Ino itu tak akan bisa mencintaiku. Bukannya dia bilang sendiri kalau aku harus mencari pacar,bukannya mencari cinta. Naruto,apa dia cemburu? Aku berharap dia memang cemburu.

Demi Naruto,aku mau memutusi Ino,walaupun sebenarnya aku pun akan memutusi Ino segera. Karena aku tak bisa mencintainya.

Dan dia tersenyum manis. Senyum yang aku sukai.

* * *

Aku membantu Naruto mencuci piring, namun hp ku bergetar saat itu jadi aku mengangkatnya. Nomor pribadi,namun kuangkat juga. suara seorang wanita. Siapa wanita ini? Dia mengajak ku bertemu di taman. Aku ingin menolaknya,aku hanya ingin bersama Naruto sekarang. Namun wanita itu langsung mematikan sabungan telepon.

Aku pun langsung meninggalkan rumah untuk bertemu dengan wanita misterius itu. Naruto menanyakan aku mau kemana,aku hanya diam saja.

Aku sampai juga di taman,gadis itu.. Sakura.. pacarnya Naruto. Dia menghampiriku. Jadi dia yang menelponku. Aku yakin dia mendapat nomorku dari Naruto. Licik sekali dia.

"cepat katakan,ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku to the point.

"ano Sasuke..ehm...a..a..ku.." dia gugup. Aku yakin dia pasti mau menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku sudah tau gelagat orang yang mau menembakku.

"cepat katakan,aku tidak punya waktu"

"a..a..ku mencintaimu"

Benar yang sudah kuduga. Dia sungguh murahan,dia sudah pacaran dengan Naruto,tapi dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Sungguh menjijikan.

"lalu apa perasaanmu pada Naruto?"

"aku hanya menyukaimu Sasuke,aku tak menyukai Naruto"

Tega sekali dia mengatakan itu,jadi selama ini mengapa dia mau pacaran dengan Naruto jika dia tak mencintai Naruto? Aku tahu sekarang,Naruto hanya jadi pelampiasannya. Dan Naruto adalah wadah nya agar mendapat seluruh informasi tentangku. Aku yakin itu. dia itu licik! Dan Naruto terlalu polos.

"hn. Lalu mengapa kau pacaran dengan Naruto jika kau hanya mencintaiku?

"a..aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatianmu Sasuke,aku hanya mencintaimu.."

"oh,jadi itu. mengapa tak kau putusi saja Naruto?"

"aku akan memutusinya segera,ah..bahkan sekarang pun aku mau jika kau menerima cintaku Sasuke. Apa pun yang kau minta aku mau melakukannya asal kau mau menjadikanku pacarmu"

"jadi kau tega menyakiti Naruto hanya demi aku?"

"apa pun..apa pun demi kau Sasuke,aku rela melakukannya. Bahkan jika kau minta perawanku,aku mau Sasuke jadi kan aku milikmu seutuhnya"

Menjijikan sekali dia.. dia rela memberikan keperawanannya untukku? Bodoh! Aku tak sudi menyentuhnya secuil pun. Dia lebih rendah dari pada binatang.

"perawan mu?"

"ya,Sasuke. Aku masih perawan.. aku mencintaimu,jadikan aku pacarmu. Aku akan memutusi Naruto jika itu yang kau mau" katanya memohon padaku.

"Aku tak mencintaimu! Kau menjijikan! Kau tahu?! Kau pacaran dengan Naruto dan kau malah menjadikannya pelampiasan. Kau tahu Naruto sangat mencintaimu? Dan kau malah mencintai laki-laki lain bahkan adiknya sendiri? apa kau tak ada otak?. He..kau tak pantas untukku,terlebih Naruto,Kau tak cocok dengannya yang baik... satu lagi,aku tak tertarik dengan tubuhmu!"

"sas..suke.."

Aku meninggalkan Gadis pink murahan itu. ternyata dia tak mencintai Naruto..Naruto harus tahu itu. gadis yang menjijikan, Naruto salah mencintai gadis itu. Naruto terlalu dobe untuk menyadari kalau Sakura tak mencintainya. Apalagi kalau aku yang bilang,tentu saja dia tak percaya.

Aku kasihan pada Naruto,Sakura adalah pacar pertamanya yang sangat Ia cintai. Bahkan sikapnya berubah padaku karena gadis itu. selama ini aku cemburu pada Naruto karena Sakura! Gadis yang tak pernah mencintai Naruto,namun yang sangat Naruto cintai. Aku merasa dibodohi..

Naruto,hanya aku yang mencintai tulus..tak ada yang lain. Bahkan Sakura pun tidak.

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. aku ingin melampiaskannya,menyakiti tubuhku sendiri lagi. Aku berlari menuju sekolahku. Aku ingin ke atap sekolah. aku melewati gang got untuk masuk ke sekolah.

Aku berlari lagi menuju atap sekolah..

* * *

Aku kini sudah sampai di atap sekolah. ku pandangi langit malam tanpa bintang. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka memandangi langit biru daripada langit malam,karena warna langit biru mengingatkan ku pada bola mata shapir Naruto yang indah. Bola mata kami berbeda,dia siang dan aku malam. Tak akan pernah bertemu,tak akan bisa menyatu. Seperti aku dan Naruto. Yang mungkin selamanya tak akan bisa menjadi satu.

Aku seharusnya senang karena Sakura tak mencintai Naruto,ini kesempatan besar untukku agar bisa merebut Naruto. Aku bisa saja menerima cinta Sakura,lalu aku menyuruh si pinky itu memutusi Naruto. Lalu aku putusi si pinky itu dan aku dekati Naruto. Ya memang sederhana,Namun aku tak mau menyakiti Naruto,dengan cara merebut Sakura darinya. Dia akan lebih membenciku. Dan selamanya aku tak akan mendapat cintanya.

Aku pusing,arghh...menjambak rambutku saja rasanya tak cukup. Aku harus melampiaskan rasa sakit ini,harus!. Kuambil Pisau dari sakuku. Pisau yang selalu kubawa untuk melindungiku,dan tentu saja untuk menyakiti diriku sendiri. argh..sakit sekali. Aku sayat tangan kiriku. Darah menetes tak behenti. aku lelah..aku bosan begini terus.

Mengapa setiap aku melukai tubuhku sendiri,Tuhan tak mengabil nyawaku saja. terkadang aku bosan menyakiti diriku sendiri. percuma!. Tuhan tak pernah merubah nasibku,Tuhan tak bisa mengubah perasaan Naruto padaku,dan Tuhan tak bisa membuang rasa cintaku pada Naruto.

Mengapa aku harus terlahir?

Kuambil hpku lalu ku buka galeri photo dari menu media, aku melihat photo Naruto. Kulihati wajahnya yang manis itu,aku memotonya diam-diam saat dia tidur,memasak,menonton tv,ah..banyak sekali photonya di hpku. Aku sangat suka memandanginya. Tak ada yang tahu ini,karena aku memakai pasword untuk hp-ku dan galeriku. Dan paswordnya adalah nama Naruto. Dan Naruto dobe pun tak menyadarinya.

Naruto menelpon-ku..aku yakin dia pasti khawatir padaku,atau mungkin dia ketakutan sendiri di rumah? Dia penakut sekali,namun aku suka dia yang penakut. Jadi aku bisa selalu melindunginya.

Aku tak mengangkatnya,dia menelponku berulang-ulang. Maaf Naruto,aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang..

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Rintik hujan jatuh mengenai tubuhku. Hn..sudah hujan rupanya. Aku tak beranjak dari dudukku. Bahkan ketika hujan tambah deras aku tetap duduk dibawah guyuran hujan. Biarlah tubuhku basah aku sudah tak peduli lagi pada tubuhku. Aku bosan hidup. Aku tak bahagia,motivasiku hidup tak kunjung juga membuatku bahagia. Naruto dobe!

Sudah berapa lama aku dibawah hujan? Entahlah,aku tak tahu.. tubuhku kaku,dan dingin. Darah terus keluar dari lukaku berbaur dengan air hujan yang dingin. Sakit dan perih.

Alam bagai menangisi Nasibku. Tangisku bersatu dengan hujan. Aku begitu Sakit sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menelponku,maaf Naruto,aku membuatmu khawatir. Ku angkat telpon darinya. Untunglah hpku tahan air.

Dia memarahiku karena aku lama pulang,aku hanya diam. aku menikmati suaranya yang terdengar khawatir itu. dia menanyakan aku di mana, aku bilang saja aku dia atap sekolah. aku tak berharap dia datang menjemputku,aku tak mau dia sakit karena hujan. Lalu hp ku lowbatt. Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus. Semoga Naruto tak datang.. semoga,walaupun sebenarnya aku suka dia khawatir padaku.

Hujan makin deras, guntur saling bersautan bagai ingin menghancurkan bumi. Aku termenung.

Aku mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil namaku. Buat apa dia datang. Dia bodoh sekali!. sekarang hujan sudah tengah malam. dia bisa sakit.

"SASUKE!"

Dia memanggil namaku,Naruto..dia benar-benar datang. Aku senang menerima pelukannya. Ini sudah sangat lama. Sudah lama sekali dia tak memelukku begini. Dibawah guyuran hujan dia memelukku. Tubuhnya kedinginan. Dan aku tahu itu.

Dia menangis,menangis untukku. Aku juga menangis. Aku sakit Naruto. Aku melukai tubuhku sendiri karena kau!. Kau yang dobe! Kau bodoh mencintai orang yang salah, Sakura tak mencintaimu.

"Naruto..aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa manuruti keinginanmu. Aku tak bisa walaupun aku mencoba"

Dia nampak bingung ketika aku bicara seperti dan dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Aku memang tak bisa menuruti permintaanya dia tap sekolah tadi. Aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain kau Naruto. Padahal tadi aku bilang padanya 'jangan menyesal' tapi sekarang aku lah yang menyesal.

Dia menyisiri rambutku,aku merasakan tangannya yang lembut di keningku. Aku bahagia. Naruto,kalau kau begini terus aku tak akan bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Ku genggam tangannya lalu kuarahkan ke jantungku. Bisakah kau rasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang Naruto? Kau mengangguk mengerti. Jantungku selalu seperti ini jika tentangmu,apapun tentangmu aku selalu begini. Apa kau juga sama sepertiku Naruto saat bersamaku? atau jantungmu berdegup kencang pada Sakura,wanita murahan itu?

Namun kau tak selalu membuat ku bahagia,kau lebih sering membuat ku sakit. Sakit hati. Namun aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Entah mengapa kau begini. Aku ini kuat. Namun aku lemah jika tanpamu. Aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau. Namun aku tak bisa mendapat cintamu. Aku lelah berusaha mencari cinta yang lain. Tapi hanya kau yang kucintai Naruto.

"aishiteru Naruto"

Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku sudah lelah menunggu otak Dobe mu itu menyadari perasaanku. Naruto terlihat terkejut. Apa setelah ini dia akan jijik padaku? Atau lebih parahnya dia akan membenciku dan tak mau lagi mengenalku? Jangan Naruto..aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Aku mencium bibirnya. Bibir yang menjadi canduku. Akhirnya aku dapat mencium bibirnya secara nyata. Berbeda,bibirnya jadi lebih manis sekarang. Bibirnya dingin sekali. Ini sangat nikmat. Kulumat bibirnya lama,ku keluarkan lidahku dan menjilati bibirnya. Meminta izin supaya dia membuka mulutnya. Tapi dia malah memukul-mukul dadaku. Kulepaskan ciuman kami. Aku tak mau dia kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya yang memerah sangat manis.

Dia bilang aku gila. Kau benar Naruto. Aku memang gila. Gila karena mu. Gila karena terlalu mencintaimu. Namun kau malah bilang kalau kau tak bisa membalas cintaku selamanya. kau bilang kalau aku ini adikmu,kita bedua laki-laki,aku masih bisa mentolerir itu Naruto. Aku pun menyadari itu. dan alasanmu tak bisa mencintaiku yang paling membuatku Sakit adalah saat kau bilang kalau kau hanya mencintai Sakura. Kau ditipu Naruto!. Sakura tak pernah mencintaimu. Dia hanya mencintaiku. Bahkan gadismu itu murahan,murahan sekali. Licik!.

Aku cemburu Naruto. Mengapa kau ini bodoh sekali sih? Mengapa kau tak percaya padaku? Apa kau kira aku mau menipumu agar aku mendapatkan cintamu dan berakhir dengan kau membenciku karena kebohongan ku terbongnkar akhirnya? Aku tak licik Naruto. Aku hanya mau cintamu karena kau mencintaiku. Aku tak mau kau terpaksa.

Aku tak sengaja melukai pipimu dengan pisauku Naruto,sungguh aku tak sengaja. Aku tak tahan mendengar tuduhanmu kalau aku memfitnah Sakura. Aku jujur Naruto. Aku meminta maaf padamu. Namun kau malah bilang aku orang gila. Lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu,aku menjambak rambutmu. Maafkan aku yang tempramen Naruto. Aku begini karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Cintailah aku Naruto. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia.

"Aishiteru Naruto..Aishiteru..Aishiteru.."

Aku menciumu lagi. Aku ingin kau merasakan cintaku. Kubelai Pipimu yang terluka karena aku. darah dari pipimu terus mengalirr.. maaf Naruto..Tak seharusnya aku melukaimu. Maaf..maaf..

Kau pingsan di pangkuanku. Tubuhmu begitu panas. Belum lagi bibirmu yang membiru. Aku takut,aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Jika kau sampai kenapa-napa,aku lah yang harus disalahkan. Aku yang membuatmu begini.

"Naruto,bertahanlah"

* * *

TBC

CHAP 9 COOMING SOON

SAYA AGAK KURANG PD NGE POST-EXTRA CHAP INI SOALNYA TERLALU PANJANG...

SAMPAI 7 RIBU KATA LEBIH,SEMOGA KAMU SEMUA GAK BOSAN YA BACANYA^^

REVIEW TERUS YA.. SAYA SUKA BACA REVIEW DARI KALIAN.


	10. CHAP 9 : I'LL TRY

"PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME!"

* * *

"_Sasuke, kalau aku membalas cintamu...Apa kau bahagia?"_

* * *

Pair : SasuNaru(always)

Rate : T

* * *

ENJOY THIS CHAP. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

CHAP 9 : I'LL TRY

* * *

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku dimana? Hm..bau obat. Apa aku dirumah sakit ya? Kini kupaksa mataku agar terbuka makin lebar,jujur kepalaku pening sekali..rasanya bagai mau pecah.

Kini aku yakin aku dirumah Sakit. Tanganku diinfus, memangnya aku kenapa ya?.. Oh ya,aku ingat kejadian tadi malam, ini semua Karena Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyatakan cintanya padaku,menciumku,menyayat pipiku,dan aku yang pingsan. Semuanya aku ingat. Apa Sasuke yang membawaku kerumah sakit? Tapi dia dimana,dia tak ada saat aku membuka mataku.

Kulihat jam dinding,sudah jam 1 siang. Lama sekali aku baru sadar.. huh berarti aku libur sekolah hari ini. Dan aku tak jumpa Sakura dong hari ini. Sakura..Aku jadi mengingatnya. Kata-kata Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Apa benar yang Sasuke bilang jika sakura tak mencintaiku?. Mungkin saja dia benar kalau Sakura tak mencintaiku dan hanya mencintai Sasuke. Ya aku baru menyadari ini,hanya aku yang terlalu perhatian pada Sakura. Aku yang selalu menelponnya,mengirimi sms padanya,datang ke kelasnya,menjemputnya untuk pulang sekolah bersama. Namun dia? Dia tak pernah melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Dia sangat jarang memberi perhatiannya padaku. Berbeda dengan Sasuke,Sasuke begitu perhatian padaku.

Dia selalu membantuku,melakukan hal yang tak ku bisa. Membelikanku ramen saat aku lapar, mengerjakan PR ku saat aku malas,ah,...banyak sekali yang dia lakukan untukku. Dia benar,hanya dia yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi aku...aku sama sekali tak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai Sakura.

Ku sentuh bibirku. bibir ini sudah sering dicium selalu bilang bibirku manis. Ah apa benar? Ku kulum bibirku sendiri. biasa-biasa saja rasanya,tidak manis.

Memikirkan Sasuke dan Sakura saja membuat kepalaku tambah pusing. Aku bingung mau melakukan apa sekarang. Aku sendirian disini dan Aku bosan!. Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan,namun Selang infus ini pasti menghalangi jalanku nantinya. Tapi aku lapar..aku mau makan..somebody please help me!. Lama aku termenung. Sampai suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

'tok tok'

Pintu kamar ada yang mengetuk dari luar, dan kini pintu itu terbuka. 2 orang berseragam warna putih, yang ku yakini dokter dan Suster. Mereka menghampiriku,mereka tersenyum padaku dan aku juga membalasnya.

"bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya dokter itu padaku.

"Aku sudah baikan kok dokter" Ku berikan senyum lebarku. Aku memang merasa lebih baik sekarang

"baguslah,padahal tadi demammu sangat tinggi saat dibawa abangmu jam 2 malam"

Kata dokter Kabuto padaku. Aku tau namanya karena aku melihat name tag nya. Aku bingung mendengar katanya barusan. Abangku yang membawa ku ke rumah sakit? Aku tak pernah punya abang. Oh! Atau jangan-jangan..Sasuke.

"dimana Dia sekarang dokter? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"maksudmu abangmu itu?"

"dia adikku Dokter. Beritahu aku dia dimana sekarang!"

Hell no! Sasuke bukan abangku. Aku abangnya. Apa dokter yang mirip hary poter ini tak bisa membedakannya?. Sasuke kemana dia ya?

Namun dokter itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia memeriksaku dengan stetoskop dinginya itu. lalu suster itu menulis-nulis hal-hal tak jelas di kertas.

"Dokter! Dimana adikku?" tanyaku lagi setelah mereka selesai memeriksaku.

"Adikmu diruangan ICU"

ICU? Mengapa Sasuke disana? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia sakit? Tapi sakit apa?

"apa yang terjadi padanya dokter?"

"Dia demam tinggi sama sepertimu, hanya saja tubuhnya banyak sekali yang terluka jadi dia kekurangan banyak darah. Apalagi luka dipergelangan tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Kondisinya sempat kritis tadi. Tapi kau tenang saja,adikkmu sudah melakukan tranfusi darah. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

Dokter itu tersenyum padaku. Sasuke ternyata kondisinya lumayan parah. Kekurangan darah? Aku ingat akan darah Sasuke yang terus mengalir saat hujan tadi malam. Namun kata dokter Kabuto tadi tubuh Sasuke banyak yang terluka? Perasaanku hanya luka dipergelangan tangannya saja.

"apa sakitnya begitu parah dokter? Bukannya kau bilang kalau dia yang membawaku ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dirawat di ruang ICU?"

"dia langsung pingsan setelah menggendongmu kerumah sakit. Tubuhnya banyak sekali terluka. Luka dipergelangan tanggannya seperti luka disengaja. Tapi luka ditangan dan kakinya seperti bekas luka bergesekan dengan aspal. Mungkin dia banyak terjatuh saat menggendongmu"

Aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku tak boleh cengeng! Aku laki-laki!. Tapi Sasuke...dia yang menggendongku sampai kerumah sakit. Aku tahu, jarak dari sekolah ke rumah sakit itu lumayan jauh. Belum lagi waktu itu hujan. Jalanan pasti sangat licin, dan Sasuke menggendongku yang berat ini dari atap sekolah? dia bodoh sekali! Bukannya tangannya sakit? Belum lagi dia pasti kedinginan dan tubuhnya pasti sangat lemah. Apa dia begitu banyak terjatuh saat menggendongku? Tapi tubuhku tak ada terluka, hanya pipiku aku tahu,Sasuke rela mengorbankan dirinya terluka dan sakit hanya demi aku... orang yang paling dia cintai.

"dokter... Apa dia sudah sadar? Aku ingin menemuinya"

"Kau belum sembuh Naruto nanti saja kalau kau mau menjenguknya. Adikmu juga belum sadar."

Sasuke belum Sadar? Apa sebegitu parahnya?

"AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA DOKTER! AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN ADIKKU!"

Aku membentak dokter itu. Aku kesal! Mengapa aku harus dilarang bertemu dengan adikku sendiri?

"Baiklah. Tapi kau yakin kan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dokter itu padaku. Ragu.

"AKU YAKIN DOKTER"jawabku semangat karena akan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"baiklah kau boleh bertemu dengan adikmu... Suster, lepas infusnya "

"baik dokter"

Suster itu melepaskan jarum infus di punggung tanganku. Argh..sakit..Tapi ini demi Sasuke. Lalu dokter Kabuto membantuku berdiri. Aku memang belum sembuh benar. Saat aku berdiri duniaku terasa berputar.

"kelihatannya kau belum sembuh Naruto. Lebih baik kau istirahat yang banyak agar kau cepat sembuh"

"Tidak dokter! Aku akan lama sembuh jika aku tidur-tiduran. Antarkan aku keruang Sasuke Dokter"

Dokter itu memapahkan ku berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, aku belum sanggup berdiri sendiri. sesampainya diruangan ICU-ruangannya Sasuke-aku masuk kedalam sendiri. Tanpa dipapahkan lagi oleh Suster atau pun Dokter Kabuto. Aku hanya ingin sendiri melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke belum sadar. Ya,dia hampi mati karena melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Jika dia tak segera diobati mungkin sekarang aku tak memiliki adik lagi. Dia diinfus dan juga dia memakai alat pengukur detak jantung. Entahlah akupun tak terlalu tau nama alat itu. Tubuhnya terbaring ditempat tidur. Sasuke dia menderita karena aku. Aku yang bodoh!.

* * *

Aku kini duduk didekatnya,sambil menggemgam tangannya yang sangat dingin. Kulit putih susunyanya kini berwarna putih pucat. Dan juga tubuhnya banyak ditempeli perban.

'nit..nit..nit..'

Hanya suara pengukur detak jantung itu yang terdengar. Aku menahan tangisku. Abang seperti apa aku ini? Melindungi adik sendiri saja tak bisa. Malah adikku sendiri yang melindungiku! Aku manusia tak berguna. Sasuke hampir mati gara-gara aku. Sasuke memang pantas bilang aku Dobe! Aku Dobe karena terlalu mencintai Sakura. Aku Dobe karena membela Sakura yang pastinya tak mau berkorban seperti Sasuke demi keselamatan nyawa ku.

Air mataku mengalir sendiri. aku tak kuat menahannya lagi. Seharusnya aku yang berada dalam posisisi Sasuke sekarang.

"hiks..hiks..Sasuke..hiks..hiks..sadarlah Sasuke. Lihatlah aku, aku menjengukmu sekarang. Sadarlah Sasuke..hiks...hiks.."

Namun dia tetap tak bergeming. Dia hanya diam tak bergerak. Ini salahku.

"Sasuke jawab aku! Mengapa kau diam saja? bukannya kau bilang kalau kau sangat mencintaiku! Mengapa kau tak menjawab aku ha?! Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi Sasuke..hiks..hiks..sadarlah Sasuke."

"Sasuke maafkan Aku.. maafkan Aku yang selalu menyakitimu. Aku selalu membuatmu menderita,menangis,menyakiti dirimu sendiri, maaf..maaf..maafkan aku. Kau benar Sasuke. Kau benar Sakura tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Hanya kau yang mencintaiku tulus, hanya kau..hiks..hiks.."

'nit...nit..nit..'

"Sakura tak seperti kau yang selalu perhatian padaku, kau selalu menyayangiku dan melindungiku. Sedangkan dia tidak. Dia tak melakukan apa yang kau lakukan padaku walaupun dia pacarku. Aku sadari itu sekarang Sasuke. Hiks..hiks...Sadarlah Sasuke, jangan hanya diam begini! Hiks...hiks.."

"Sasuke mengapa kau harus mencintaiku?Aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku bodoh dan kau pintar, kau Tampan dan aku tidak, kau disukai banyak gadis sedangkan aku tidak,kau...hiks..hiks..kau laki-laki dan aku laki-laki, kau adikku..hiks..hiks.."

"Andai aku wanita dan bukan nii-san-mu, aku pasti akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia karena mendapat cintamu. Cintamu yang sangat tulus padaku, yang tak akan kudapatkan dari orang lain. Namun takdir kita tak begitu, cintamu terlarang..sangat terlarang untukku..hiks..hiks..Aku tau penderitaanmu Sasuke! Aku dapat merasakan sakitmu selama ini karena Aku. Apa jika bersamaku kau akan bahagia Sasuke?..hiks..hiks..."

'nit..nit..nit..'

"Sasuke sadarlah, kau pingsan jam 2 malam dan sekarang sudah jam 2 siang. Hiks..hikss. Sudah 12 jam Sasuke,dan kau belum sadar juga. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sasuke. Aku tak mau kau Sakit lagi. Aku tak mau kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti menyakiti dirimu lagi!.. Kalau kau mencintaiku berjanjilah untuk tak melakukan hal bodoh lagi Sasuke..."

"Sasuke...bangunlah..demi Aku"

Sasuke tak kunjung sadar dari tadi. Namun Detak jantungnya mulai stabil padahal waktu pertama aku masuk tadi detak jantungnya melemah. Apa karena aku bicara dengannya tadi jantungnya jadi stabil?Apa dia mendengar semua yang kukatakan?. Aku yakin dia senang karena aku menyadari bahwa Sakura selama ini tak mencintaiku dan hanya dia yang mencintaiku. Karena Aku dia begini namun Karena Aku juga detak jantungnya Stabil lagi. Aku percaya cintamu padaku Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau aku membalas cintamu...Apa kau bahagia?"

Aku tak tahan melihat penderitaan Sasuke karena Aku. Aku yang membuatnya menderita namun aku jugalah yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Aku yakin itu. Sasuke akan bahagia jika denganku dan aku juga akan bahagia dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu Sasuke bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Ku akui aku menyayangimu. Mencintaimu. Namun itu hanya sebatas adik dan kakak Sasuke..Tapi Sasuke bukannya cinta butuh proses, cinta tak mengenal Status,Kasta,Ras, dan yang terpenting Cinta tak mengenal kelamin. Cinta hanya lah Cinta. Cinta tak memilih orang yang cantik,tampan,kaya,sempurna,sehat,atau apapun itu. Cinta datang pada siapa saja,datang kapan saja. Kau memiliki cinta yang sesungguhnya Sasuke padaku. Aku bodoh ya Sasuke? Aku menyia-nyiakan cintamu demi Sakura, demi orang yang tak mencintaiku..."

"Aku akan mencoba Sasuke. Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu. Ubahlah cintaku yang hanya sebatas kakak adik ini menjadi Cinta yang sesungguhnya Sasuke..Sadarlah Sasuke.. Buat aku mencintaimu"

Aku yakin dengan ucapanku. Aku akan belajar mencintai Sasuke. Biarlah aku dibilang Gay, biarlah aku dibenci semua orang, dibenci kaa-san dan tou-san. Karena aku yakin Sasuke akan memberikan kebahagian padaku.

Aku merasakan jari-jari tangan Sasuke yang mulai bergerak-gerak kecil dalam genggaman tanganku. Apa dia sudah sadar?

"Sasuke kau sudah sadar?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke kini mulai terasa kuat. Aku senang dia sudah sadar.

"Nnaa..ru..to."

Dia memanggil namaku namun matanya masih membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Aku disini Sasuke"

"Naruto... Aku men..cintaimu.."

Sasuke bahkan disaat seperti ini dia masih bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaiku. Dia memang benar sangat mencintaiku.

"Aku akan belajar Sasuke..belajar mencintaimu..cepatlah sembuh Sasuke"

Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan setelah matanya terbuka dia menatapku sayu. Aku yakin pasti dia memaksa membuka matanya. Aku juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia juga tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang tulus.

"Naruto apa kau yakin? Kau akan mencintaiku jika aku membuatmu mencintaiku?"

"aku yakin Sasuke. Aku akan mencintaimu. Aku tak mau membuatmu menderita lagi karena Aku."

"terimakasih Naruto. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Aishiteru.."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Saat ini aku belum bisa mengucapkan kata 'Aishiteru' padanya. Namun suatu saat Nanti kata itu juga terucap dari bibirku padanya.

/

* * *

Aku sudah sembuh. Ya tubuhku sudah sehat sekarang. Hanya saja pipiku memakai perban, tentu saja karena luka yang dibuat Sasuke teme. Pacarku. Sejak kemarin saat aku bilang kalau aku akan belajar mencintainya dia mendeklarasikan kalau aku pacarnya. Miliknya. Sekarang aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke itu sangat protektif padaku. Dia hanya mau makan jika aku yang menyuapinya, hanya mau aku yang memapahnya ke kamar mandi,ah..Pokoknya aku yang melakukan semuanya untuknya. Dia tak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak. Tangannya masih terluka,kakinya juga. Semuanya karena Aku. Dan sekarang Aku akan membuatnya bahagia.

Tadi pagi kami pulang, Sasuke sebenarnya masih perlu dirawat. Namun dia tak mau lama-lama dirumah sakit. Jadinya beginilah sekarang. Kami sekarang sudah sampai dirumah. Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri sekarang. Tentu saja karena kebodohannya yang mau cepat-cepat pulang.

Akulah yang menjadi kaki tangannya Sasuke. Kelihatannya Aku akan lama masuk sekolah.

* * *

Aku memapah Sasuke masuk ke rumah. Tubuhnya berat. Namun aku tak tega memarahinya. Dia kan begini karena aku juga.

"Aku mau duduk di sofa Naruto"

"baik tuan Sasuke"

Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya yang bantu ia duduk di sofa sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya di sofa panjang. Saat ini kakinya tak mungkin ditekuk. Bisa-bisa dia kesakitan.

"duduklah disini Naruto!. Jangan pergi-pergi"

"baiklah. Aku duduk disini"

"jangan duduk disitu!. Sini duduklah denganku"

Dia menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Yaya..Baiklah Aku turuti keinginannya. Bukannya aku harus belajar mencintainya.

Aku duduk disampingnya. Dia suruh aku makin mendekat dengannya. Dan sekarang aku sudah sengat dekat dengannya. Kurasa itu masih kurang baginya, soalnya kepalaku dia paksa mendekat kearah bahunya. Jadinya sekarang aku menyandar dibahunya yang lebar.

"Apa ini mimpi Naruto?"

"hmm..Maksudmu apa?"

Tangannya mengelus-ngelus rambut pirangku.

"Kau yang menerima cintaku rasanya bagai mimpi. Kukira cintaku akan bertepuk tangan selamanya. Dan aku akan menderita karena tak mendapat cintamu. Tapi sekarang, kau sudah menjadi pacarku. Ini seperti mimpi indah Naruto. Kau tahu kan Kalau Aku sangat..sangat..Mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Dan jika kau sudah menjadi milikku, aku tak peduli dengan orang lain lagi. Baik kaa-san atau pun tou-san. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau hanya milikku dan aku milikmu"

Aku tersentuh mendengar betapa besarnya cinta Sasuke padaku. Aku beruntung karena dicintainya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, aku tak akan melukai diriku sendiri...Aku bahagia jika bersamamu Naruto. Bisakah kau mencintaiku Naruto?"

"Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu Sasuke"

"terimakasih Naruto"

Dia memandang wajahku,wajah kami begitu dekat. Sasuke meniadakan jarak antara wajah kami. Dan kini bibirnya menempel dibibirku. Dia mencium bibirku. Aku tak menolak, aku hanya menikmati ciumannya. Karena Aku pacarnya. Dan aku sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto membalas cinta Sasuke

Apa hubungan mereka akan ditentang oleh orang tua mereka?

TUNGGU NEXT CHAP-NYA YA

JANGAN BOSAN BACA FICT SAYA YA READERS!

DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW TERUS!

SAYA SUKA BACA REVIEW DARI KALIAN^^

BY DIDI XA


	11. CHAP 10 : FAIL DATE

PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME!

* * *

"_maaf Sasuke.. maafkan aku, Aku salah karena bersikap seperti anak-anak. Aku salah karena aku meninggalkanmu, aku salah karena merepotkanmu, maaf..maafkan aku Sasuke"_

"_Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu"_

* * *

Pair : SasuNaru(always)

Rate : T

ENJOY THIS CHAP, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

* * *

CHAP 10 : FAIL DATE

* * *

Aku kini di dapur, memasak makan malam untuk kami berdua. Ya aku menyadari posisiku sebagai Uke-nya Sasuke. Tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi. Aku tak ada bakat jadi Seme,selama ini Sasuke yang selalu melindungiku, dia yang menyatakan cintanya padaku bahkan dia yang mulai menciumku. Memalukan!. Dan aku hanya menjadi penerima. Ironis sekali!. Umurku yang lebih tua tapi aku yang jadi 'wanita'-nya Sasuke.

Ku potong-potong tomat merah ini menjadi bentuk dadu-dadu kecil. Aku ingin memasak tumis tomat. Masakan asal-asalan yang penting bisa dimakan. Karena aku yakin Sasuke tak akan protes.

Sasuke membantuku merajang bawang. Sebenarnya aku melarangnya,Namun si Teme itu bersikeras membantuku. Dia duduk dimeja makan sambil mengupas kulit bawang. Lama sekali kerjanya, aku sudah selesai merajang tomat, namun dia.. baru 1 bawang yang baru selesai. Kuhampiri dia, dan lihatlah cara ia mengupas bawang itu, kelihatan sekali tak ikhlasnya.

"Ne..Teme! kalau kerjamu seperti keong begitu, kita bisa mati kelaparan" Sindirku padanya

"hn. Kau tau kan kalau aku tak ada bakat dalam hal memasak dobe?!"

Dia meletakkan pisau yang dia pegang dan melemparkan bawang merah yang dia pegang tadi sembarangan. Aku kesal!.. Tadi dia yang memaksa minta membantuku, sekarang dia malah begitu.

"Tadi siapa yang bilang mau membantuku? Kau kan Teme!"

"hn"

Dari pagi sampai siang tadi, dia sangat romantis. Dan sekarang sifatnya kembali lagi menjadi Sasuke-Teme menyebalkan. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya jika dia saja begini? Apa aku harus menarik kembali ucapanku. Ah.. Aku tak tega,kasian Sasuke. Lebih baik aku memasak saja dari pada hatiku tambah kesal.

"Dobe jangan pergi"

"Aku mau masak untukmu. Aku tak pergi kemana-mana Teme. Kau mau kelaparan karena aku tak masak untukmu?"

"Hn. Ambilkan aku tomat dobe"

Aku mempotkan bibirku kesal. Aku selalu jadi umpan suruhnya sekarang. Ini semua gara-gara luka menyebalkan ditubuhnya. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kulkas untuk mengambil tomat yang dia minta. Selalu saja tomat yang dia suka. Ku rasa dia lebih mencintai tomat dari pada aku. Entahlah, aku sedikit cemburu jika Aku ini urutan kedua dihati Sasuke. Apa lagi aku kalah sama tomat.. huh menyebalkan.

"Ini!. Apalagi yang kau minta? Aku mau masak."

Dia mengambil Tomat yang kusodorkan padanya. Lalu meletakkannya dimeja makan.

"Aku minta aku Duduk disini denganku"

"Aku mau masak Teme"

"Masaknya nanti saja. "

"Terserah"

Aku geret kursi. Lalu aku duduk disebelahnya. Dia mengambil buah tomatnya lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Dia menggigit buah tomat itu lalu mengunyahnya, lalu menggigit buah itu lagi, berulang-ulang. Dia sama sekali tak memperhatikanku. Aku hanya dikacangin!. Dia lebih peduli pada tomat itu dari pada aku. Jadi ini yang dia bilang tak bisa hidup tanpaku? Ku rasa dia lebih tak bisa hidup tanpa Tomat.

'kret'

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Aku kesal, aku cemburu karena si Teme tidak memperhatikanku. Aku benci dia. Aku benci Tomat!. Namun aku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya, karena tangannya menahan tanganku. Memaksaku duduk kembali disampingnya.

"Disini saja Dobe. Jangan pergi"

"KAU MENYURUHKU DISINI HANYA UNTUK MELIHATMU MEMAKAN TOMAT-TOMAT ITU HA?!"

Aku membentaknya. Namun dia malah menahan tawanya. Dia memasang wajah jahilnya. Kenapa dia? Aku kan sedang tidak becanda.

"Pfft..Kau cemburu pada tomat dobe? Hahaha"

Jadi dia tahu kalau aku cemburu pada Tomat? Hah..Aku malu sekali.

"AKU TAK CEMBURU PADA TOMAT TEME BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN AKU CEMBURU PADA BUAH MERAH MENJIJIKAN ITU!"

Dia memasang wajah jahilnya lagi. Wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Lalu wajahnya mendekati telingaku.

"hm, oh ya?" bisiknya dengan suara beratnya ditelingaku. Suara itu malah terdengar seperti suara..desahan, dan itu membuatku merinding. Apa dia sengaja mau menggodaku?

"Ten..ttu saja Teme. Aku tak cemburu pada buah merah itu.. uh..menjauh dariku!. Kau ini nafsuan sekali sih"

Kusingkirkan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahku, aku yakin jika posisi kami terlalu dekat. Bisa-bisa bibirku disosor sama Teme. Wajahnya menjauh dari wajahku. Lalu ia makan tomatnya lagi. Dan tak peduli lagi padaku. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya yang lebih peduli dengan tomatnya bukan denganku yang notabenenya Pacarnya. Aku berusaha untuk mencintainya namun dia malah bersikap menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi dia tak mempedulikanku!

Aku bangkit dari meja makan, meninggalkan si Teme yang sedang asyik makan tomatnya. Aku berjalan keluar dari dapur aku tak bersemangangat lagi untuk masak. Biar saja si Teme itu kelaparan. Ku rasa dia sudah kenyang makan Tomat.

Aku kesal!..Namun ketika aku dipintu keluar dari dapur, aku merasakan bahuku disentuh dan dipaksa berbalik . Uh, si Teme ini rupanya.

"APA?!"

Dia tersenyum padaku, lalu wajahnya mendekat kewajahku. Aku hanya terdiam, aku bingung mengapa dia tersenyum padaku. Tangannya mengusap kedua pipiku.

"Terimakasih Naruto atas cemburumu"

"AKU TI..emph..emph"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku karena bibirku sudah disumpal dengan bibirnya si Teme. Dia menciumku. Aku tahu jika wajahnya sudah mendekat dengan wajahku pasti berakhir dengan ciuman. Aku tak protes, karena memang tak ada gunanya aku melakukan itu. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati ciumannya. Bibirnya melumat bibir bawahku lembut. Dengan ragu kucoba juga untuk melumat bibir atasnya. Aku masih kaku dalam hal ciuman. Namun lama-kelamaan lidahnya menjilati permukaan bibirku. Aku yakin pasti dia ingin aku membuka mulutku. Aku tak mau! Aku malu. Berulang kali lidahnya mencoba memasuki mulutku, namun aku tak tetap tak mau membukanya.

"arghh.."

Sakit sekali. Bibirku digigit si Teme. Dan kini lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Ternyata dia sengaja melakukannya. Lidahnya bergerak liar di langit-langitmulutku. Rasanya geli. Lidahku juga ditarik-tariknya dengan lidahnya. lidahnya terasa rasa tomat. Ternyata rasa tomat tak terlalu buruk. Lidahku hanya diam saja, membiarkan lidahnya bergerak sendiri. aku tak bisa french kiss. Sudah berapa lama dia menciumku? Aku sudah kehabisan nafas sekarang. Kenapa dia tak kehabisan napas ya?

"emph..emph.."

Kujambak rambut pantat ayamnya kuat. Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya juga. Salivanya menetes didaguku. Wajahku memanas, aku yakin pasti wajahku memerah sekarang. Tangannya mengilap salivanya itu Dia menatap dalam shapireku, wajahnya makin mendekat. Ku dorong wajahnya menjauh. Aku tak mau diciumnya lagi.

"Stop Teme, jangan menciumku lagi. Kau ini mesum sekali! Menyebalkan!"

"hn. Siapa suruh bibirmu manis"

"Kau saja yang bilang bibirku manis"

"Tentu" dia menyentuh bibirku.."Hanya aku yang boleh bilang bibirmu manis. Karena aku yang memilikinya. Bibirmu milikku. Semua nya, Tubuhmu, Cintamu, semuanya milikku. Milik Sasuke!"

"Enak saja kau. Bibirku milikku. Tubuhku juga milikku, bukan milikmu!"

"Terserah kau. Tapi hanya aku yang boleh merasakan nikmatnya bibirmu, desahanmu, tubuhmu yang sexy hanya aku yang boleh merasakannya"

Aku merinding mendengar bahasa Sasuke yang terlalu vulgar itu. tubuhku yang sexy? Sexy dari mana? Aku bukan makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy.

Dia memelukku erat. Hei, aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bisa berdiri. Cepat sekali sembuhnya. Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Ah.. Atau mungkin dia sudah mati rasa?

Lama kami berpelukan, aku mulai merasa sesak. Ku paksa dia melepas tangannya dipinggangku. Dia melepaskan pelukannya ditubuhku.

"Naruto Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku..."

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku, lalu mengusap-usap rambutku. Memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil

"Tak usah memaksakan diri Dobe. Aku tak mau kau terpaksa mencintaiku. Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar"

"Terimakasih Teme"

"hn"

"Ne..Teme, kau lapar? Kalau kau mau makan aku akan memasak untukmu?" entahlah, aku jadi bersemangat lagi masak untuknya karena dia sudah memperhatikanku.

"Aku lapar, tapi aku tak mau makan masakanmu hari ini"

Aku sedikit sedih mendengar kata Teme barusan. Apa dia sudah bosan makan masakanku? Atau dia sudah menyadari kalau masakanku tak enak? Mataku terasa panas. Aku ingin menangis. Perkataan Teme menyakitkan perasaanku.

"hei, hei, kau menangis dobe? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan diluar malam ini. aku tidak bosan dengan masakanmu. Masakanmu adalah makanan yang paling enak bagiku. Tapi malam ini aku hanya ingin.."

Tangannya mengusap air mataku yang berlinang. Kutatap wajahnya, mengapa dia tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Apa yang ia inginkan malam ini? dia terlihat gugup sekarang. Bahkan sekarang dia menggaruk-menggaruk tengkuknya. Teme sangat mencurigakan!.

"a..ku ingin mengajakmu..kencan, eng.. kau mau?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, haha..lucu sekali melihat Sasuke yang gugup padahal hanya mengajakku kencan? Hahaha.. tapi dia lumayan romantis juga. Kencan ya, hal yang tak pernah ku rasakan bersama siapapun. Bahkan sama Sakura pun tak pernah. Dan kini sasuke mengajakku melakukan hal yang paling kuinginkan. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku mau"

"Benar kau mau kencan denganku?" wajahnya terlihat semangat sekali. Aku suka dia yang memiliki banyak ekspresi tidak hanya datar saja.

"Tentu saja"

Dia terlihat bahagia sekali. Teme dia orang pertama yang mengajakku kencan...

/

* * *

malam ini sangat cerah, banyak bintang dilangit bahkan bulan pun bersinar terang. Teme memang tepat mengajakku kencan malam ini. kami berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan. Jalan Sasuke lumayan lambat, itu mungkin karena lukanya yang belum sembuh. Sepanjang jalan kami bercanda. Kencan sambil jalan kaki ternyata tak terlalu buruk. Namun kami hanya terus berjalan tampa tahu mau kemana.

"Teme kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Tanyaku padanya. Aku hanya bingung dengan tujuan kami. Soalnya si Teme ini hanya diam saja.

"terserah kau saja"

"Aku juga terserah kau saja Teme"

"..."

"Kau diam saja Teme, ada apa?"

"hn, tidak ada"

Wajah Sasuke seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang ia sembunyikan dariku?

"Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ceritakan padaku Sasuke, jangan beratkan itu pada dirimu sendiri"

Aku ingin bersikap dewasa sekarang. Aku juga tak ingin dia jadi menyakiti dirinya lagi kalau sampai ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Ku tunggu jawaban darinya namun dia hanya diam saja dari tadi. Wajahnya juga terlihat murung, apa ada yang salah lagi dariku? Atau bukan aku yang dia pikirkan, hm.. mungkin saja.

"Aku tak apa Dobe. Aku hanya menikmati suasana sekarang saja"

Aku yakin dia berbohong padaku. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, bahkan dari dia masih bayi aku sudah mengetahui semua sifatnya. Baiklah aku tak akan bertanya lagi, mungkin itu masalah pribadinya.

"Ne Teme, Dari pada kita tidak ada tujuan,bagaimana kalau kita makan Ramen?"

"Dobe! Apa menurutmu kencan itu harus makan ramen? Kau ini baru pertama kali kencan ya?"

Kata-kata si Teme sungguh menyakiti hatiku, tega sekali dia berkata seperti itu. Dia merendahkanku karena aku baru pertama kali kencan. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah berulang-ulang kali kencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik, Beda denganku yang tak pernah sama sekali. Teme Sombong!, menyebalkan!..

Aku sudah tak _mood_ lagi kencan dengannya. Ku balikan badanku dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah pulang. Aku sebal! Walaupun kusadari aku Uke-nya tapi aku ini kan laki-laki!. Sebagai laki-laki sejati aku merasa harga diriku terinjak-injak. Dia memanggil-manggil namaku menyuruhku berhenti. Namun aku tak mempedulikannya, aku yakin pasti dia tak bisa menyusulku karena kakinya kan masih sakit. Hm..apa aku berlebihan?

Sepanjang jalan aku menggerutu tak jelas, menyebalkan! Bodoh ! mengapa aku menerima cintanya? Ah...Aku.. aku juga tak menyesal sih karena Teme baik terkadang. Percuma malam ini indah tapi hatiku memanas, Kencan pertama ku yang gagal.

"Teme menyebalkan, hiks..hiks.. Sombong!, jelek, Menyebalkan...!"

Aku menangis sepanjang jalan, untung tidak ada yang lihat karena jalan yang sangat sepi. Ya jalan yang kulewati sangat sepi sekarang, bahkan tempat ini dimana? Aku tak mengenali tempat ini. jangan-jangan kebiasaanku terulang lagi.. Aku memang sering tersesat jika sedang kesal aku seperti buta jalan jika sedang marah.

Aku takut sekarang. Banyak gedung-gedung sarang walet disini, suara burung itu terdengar mengerikan. Belum lagi jalan yang remang-remang karena hanya ada satu lampu penerangan jalan membuat aku merinding. Aku tak berani meneruskan langkahku atau kabur dari sini. Kakiku kaku. Tanganku pun juga begitu. Aku yakin pasti wajahku memucat sekarang.

"Sa..su..ke..hiks, hiks, aku ta..kut.."

Aku hanya berdiri terpaku sekarang. Aku yang salah karena sudah marah pada Sasuke. Perkataannya memang benar! Ini kan memang kencan pertamaku! Aku tak berhak untuk marah, aku bodoh. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Tolong..tolong aku..hiks..hiks..siapa saja tolong aku!"

Aku sangat takut sekarang. Sasuke dimana dia? Mengapa dia tak mencariku? Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh meninggalkannya ya?. Oh ya, aku kan bawa Hp! Mengapa tidak ku pakai saja dari tadi ya. Ku ambil hpku di saku bajuku sambil gemetaran. Ku telpon Sasuke ..

'tut..tut..tut..'

'Sisa pulsa anda tidak cuk..'

'tit'

"AARGGHHHHH! SHIT, FUCK, DAMN, BASTARD! AKU LUPA ISI PULSAAAA..."

Sial sekali aku! Mengapa disaat seperti ini aku tak punya pulsa? Kutaruh lagi hp ku di sakuku. Sasuke tak kunjung datang, aku sudah semakin takut sekarang. Aku tak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu Sasuke. Aku harus pergi dari sini, ya harus secepatnya. Sasuke tak bisa kuharap.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gemetaran. Aku pun bingung jalan mana yang harus kuambil, jalan terus, belok kiri atau kanan?. Ah, asal-asal saja lah. Setiap jalan kan pasti berujung, pasti aku akan menuju suatu tempat nanti. Semoga aku bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat tampa dimakan hantu.

Aku berjalan terus kedepan sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku terus berjalan tampa melihat jalan, untunglah aku tak terbentur atau tertabrak sesuatu. Sudah berapa jauh ya aku berjalan? Semoga saja ketika aku membuka mataku, aku sudah sampai dirumah.

Entah perasaanku atau apa, aku merasakan seperti ada langkah kaki orang yang berlari kearahku, makin dekat, makin dekat denganku. Siapa orang itu ya? Apa penjahat? Oh Tuhan semoga itu bukan hantu. Aku tetap menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, tapi aku tak berani melanjutkan langkahku lagi. Aku berdiri terpaku dijalan ini.. Langkah kaki orang itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, dimana orang itu? jangan-jangan dia didepanku lagi. Oh Tuhan ampunilah dosaku, jangan ambil nyawaku Aku masih mau hidup. Semoga Tuhan selalu bersamaku dan mengabulkan doa ku.

Seluruh tubuhku merinding belum lagi angin malam yang sangat dingin, aku menyesal tak memakai jaket tebal tadi.. Seharusnya aku mendengar saran Sasuke tadi! Dan sekarang aku kedinginan sekaligus ketakutan.

"Dobe!"

Seperti suara Sasuke, Siapa lagi yang memanggilku 'dobe' kalau bukan Si Teme itu. tapi apa mungkin dia ada disini? Mungkin itu Hantu yang menyamar jadi Sasuke lalu setelah aku terjebak aku akan dimakan, dicabik-cabik, lalu aku akan mati. Ih.. sungguh mengerikan.

Orang itu mendekatiku. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketakutan. Aku terus berdoa agar Tuhan selalu melindungiku. Tuhan aku takut..

"hikss..PERGI!..PERGI KAU HANTU, JANGAN MAKAN AKU.. JANGAN..JANGAN! RASAKU TAK ENAK! PERGI..hiks..hikss"

Kedua tanganku yang menutupi wajahku ditarik paksa oleh tangan seseorang. Siapa orang ini? aku tetap menutup mataku dengan kuat, air mataku terus mengalir. Aku sangat..sangat takut sekarang.

"Buka matamu dobe! Kau kira aku hantu? Aku Sasuke bodoh!"

"TIDAK! KAU HANTU, AKU TAK AKAN TERJEBAK"

"Sekali Dobe tetap Dobe!"

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipiku, tangan orang itu mengapus air mataku yang terus berjatuhan. Sentuhan ini, seperti sentuhan milik Sasuke. Mungkin saja ini Sasuke, ya ini pasti Sasuke.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan benar. Sasuke tepat didepanku, tangannya mengusap-usap pipiku lembut sambil menghapus air mataku. Alu cengeng sekali ya?

"Sasuke..hiks..hikss..Kau benar-benar Sasuke kan? Bukan hantu kan?"

"hn Dobe!. Kalau aku Hantu aku akan langsung memakanmu dan bisa kau lihat kan kakiku masih menginjak tanah tidak melayang diudara!"

Dia benar, kakinya masih menginjak tanah. Sasuke, dia benar Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya datang juga.

"SASUKE...hikss..hikss"

Kupeluk dia erat, Walaupun aku harus sedikit menjinjit . Aku senang, karena dia ada disini. Sasuke selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, dia bagaikan memiliki insting yang bisa selalu melacak dimana pun aku membutuhkannya. Aku menyesal karena sudah marah padanya, dan berakhir dengan aku yang merepotkannya. Aku bodoh! Tapi Sasuke lebih bodoh karena mencintaiku yang bodoh ini. aku menangis dibahunya. Bahu yang nyaman.. Dia juga membalas pelukanku.

"hikss..hiks..Sasuke aku takut..Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian...hiks.."

"Sekarang kau jangan Takut lagi, ada aku disini"

Aku hanya menangis. Namun bukan tangis ketakutan seperti tadi, entahlah aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku harus menangis. Aku merasa aman saat bersamanya, merasa sangat terlindungi. Tubuhnya menghangatkan tubuhku yang kedinginan. Sasuke, dia selalu ada untukku. Sunyi .. yang terdengar hanya isak tangisku. Pasti baju Sasuke basah karena air mataku.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami berpelukan, Namun Saat aku sudah berhenti menangis Sasuke baru melepaskan pelukanku. Tangannya kembali menuju wajahku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Jangan menangis lagi" katanya lembut padaku

"maaf Sasuke.. maafkan aku, Aku salah karena bersikap seperti anak-anak. Aku salah karena aku meninggalkanmu, aku salah karena merepotkanmu, maaf..maafkan aku Sasuke"

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu"

Tega sekali Sasuke berkata seperti itu padaku! Mengapa dia tidak mau memaafkanku? Bukannya dia mencintaiku?

"Mengapa tak bisa? Apa aku begitu salah pad.."

"Aku tak marah padamu Naruto jadi aku tak bisa memaafkanmu. Aku suka sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakan karena aku akan bersifat dewasa dan akan selalu melindungimu, aku suka kemarahanmu tadi karena aku tahu aku lah orang pertama yang mengajakmu kencan dan aku bangga dengan itu. Dan aku suka saat kau takut, karena kau akan membutuhkanku disampingmu untuk menjadi pelindungmu. Kecerobohanmu, kedobe-an akutmu itu, sifatmu yang mudah meledak itu, Sifat penakutmu itu, apapun tentangmu Aku suka Naruto.. Karena Aku sangat mencintaimu, Aishiteru Naruto"

Dia menatapku lembut saat berkata tadi. Aku tahu Sasuke sangat, sangat mencintaiku. Dia memang benar, apa yang ia katakan terdengar sangat protektif padaku namun Aku sangat menyukai itu. Ku rasa aku sudah bisa mencintainya.

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke"

Akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata ini juga. Cinta yang terlarang antara aku dan Sasuke akhirnya menyatu juga. Aku yakin dengan ini, aku yakin Sasuke akan selalu memberiku kebahagiaan.

Sasuke sangat senang. Dia tersenyum bahkan tadi ekspresinya sangat lucu antara kaget dengan bahagia. Aneh sekali wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke sebahagia ini.

"Kau yakin Naruto? kau..mencintaiku juga? aku tak mau kau terpaksa mencintaiku Naruto. Aku akan sabar menunggumu mencintaiku"

"Aku yakin. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta yang kau inginkan dariku. Dan aku tak terpaksa mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu"

Aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke sekarang, bagaimana tak lucu Sasuke Teme ini melompat-lompat didepanku sambil memukul-mukul udara dan banyak lagi tingkah-tingkah anehnya yang sama sekali bukan 'Sasuke'. Lalu Sasuke memeluk tubuhku erat.. erat sekali. Sambil terus mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' padaku. Aku juga memeluknya.

"katakan lagi Naruto kalau kau mencintaiku!" katanya padaku saat dia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku. Aku menuruti keinginannya.

"Aishiteru Sasuke, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga sangat..sangat..saaanggaaaat mencintaimu Naruto. Terimakasih karena kau sudah membalas cintaku. Sekarang kita bukan kakak beradik lagi tapi sepasang kekasih. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Aku hanya diam, Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku bahagia karena mendapat cinta dari Sasuke, adikku sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua kami nanti jika mengetahui kalau kedua anaknya pacaran bahkan saling mencintai? Apa kami akan diusir dari rumah? Atau lebih parahnya kami akan dipisahkan? Jika itu terjadi bagaimana ya reaksi Sasuke? aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku bahkan cintanya padaku melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa hubungan kami akan backstreet selamanya?

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, dia meniadakan jarak antara kami lalu bibirnya mencium bibirku. kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman yang manis. Hanya ada lumatan lembut dibibirku tanpa ciuman french kiss seperti dirumah tadi. Aku menyukai ciuman ini karena aku dapat merasakan perasaan cinta Sasuke padaku. Aku membalas ciumannya walau sedikit kaku.

Selama beberapa menit kami masih berciuman dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya juga dibibirku. Dia menatapku lalu mengusap-usap bibirku lembut.

"Bibir ini sangat manis, aku sangat suka mencium bibir ini"

Apa-apan kata vulgarnya itu, memalukan!. Ku tepis tangannya dari bibirku. Huh, dia merusak mood-ku lagi.

"KAU! BERHENTI BILANG BIBIRKU MANIS! AKU TAK SUKA"

"hn"

"Menyebalkan"

"Tapi kau cinta aku yang menyebalkan kan?" katanya padaku sambil memasang wajah jahilnya. Dia meyebalkan.

"No! aku tarik lagi kata-kataku tadi. Aku tak jadi mencintaimu yang menyebalkan!"

"Aku menyebalkan dari mana nii-san ku yang tercinta? Ototou mu ini kan tidak menyebalkan"

Entah mengapa mendengar Sasuke memanggilku 'nii-san' dan menyebut dirinya sebagai 'ototou' itu terdengar menggelikan. Mengapa tidak dari dulu saja dia begitu! Dasar Teme!

"TEME!"

"hahaha...hahaaha.."

Dia tertawa begitu lepas. Malam ini, Sasuke bukan Sasuke yang seperti biasanya. Aneh!

"AKU MAU PULANG TEME" aku sebal karena dia masih saja tertawa.

"haha..Baiklah nii-san, Ototomu ini..."

"JANGAN MEMENGGILKU BEGITU DAN JANGAN MENYEBUT DIRIMU SEPERTI ITU TEME!. DULU KAU TAK MAU SEPERTI ITU SEKARANG KAU... KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN!" aku bentak dia. Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya kembali datar lagi.

"Baguslah, berarti kau tak mau mengakui dirimu sebagai nii-san ku dan aku sebagai ototou mu. Sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan kakak beradik lagi. Ayo kita pulang"

Aku dijebak ternyata dengannya. Dasar si Teme ini!.

"hm, Ayo"

Beriringan kami berjalan di jalan yang sunyi ini, aku tak takut seperti tadi karena ada Sasuke di sampingku. Aku percaya padanya karena dia akan selalu melindungiku. Malam yang indah, malam dimana aku membalas cinta Sasuke, Cinta yang Sasuke pendam selama ini mungkin dari dia SD,SMP, entahlah aku tak tahu. Dan sekarang kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih seutuhnya. Haha..kini aku sudah menjadi Gay Padahal dulu aku ini Normal. Aku gay karena cinta Sasuke padaku. Bahkan parahnya aku Gay dengan adikku sendiri. Apa Tuhan akan melaknat kami?

Malam ini Kencan yang Sasuke rencanakan gagal karena aku, Namun cinta yang Sasuke harapkan selama ini dariku tidak Gagal.. Aku membalas cintanya Karena Aku yakin Aku sudah mencintainya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Didi udah lama ya, gak ngupdate fict ini..

Padahal fict ini tinggal 2 atau 3 chap lagi bakal End/Tamat

Saya gak ada waktu nih, tau lah kayak mana PR nya anak SMA.. Bejibun.

Kalian gak bosan kan baca fict ini? semoga tidak, karena kalau kalian bosan saya juga bakal malas ngupdate nih

* * *

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW TERUS YA, BIAR DIDI SEMANGAT NGUPDATE DAN NGETAMATIN FICT INI SECEPATNYA...

MAAF DIDI GAK BISA BALAS REVIEW KALIAN. TAPI DIDI SELALU BACA REVIEW DARI KALIAN DENGAN HATI YANG SANGAT SENANG:D/^^.. REVIEW FOR THIS CHAP

BY DIDI XA


	12. CHAP 11 : I'M YOURS SASUKE

PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME!

* * *

Pair : SasuNaru(always)

Rate : T+

* * *

ENJOY THIS CHAP AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ALL

Chap 11 : I'm Yours Sasuke

* * *

Kini aku dan Sasuke sedang berbaring di satu tempat tidur. Tempat tidurku. Tubuh kami saling berdekatan tentu saja ini karena Sasuke yang memaksaku untuk meletakkan kepalaku didadanya. Sehingga membuatku harus mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Benar yang dia bilang dulu, jantungnya akan selalu berdegup kencang jika bersamaku. Aku tahu itu karena dia sangat mencintaiku, bukannya tanda bawah kita mencintai seseorang jantung kita akan berdegup kencang? Apa aku juga merasakan itu jika bersama Sasuke? Ku pegang dadaku merasakan detak jantungku. Aku tersenyum, jantungku mulai berdegup kencang sekarang. Yaya..Sasuke kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu.

Tangannya mengelus-elus rambutku lembut. Aku menikmati perlakuannya. Tak ada yang berbicara, karena dari tadi kami hanya diam. Bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku tak tahu apa yang sasuke pikirkan, kalau aku hanya memikirkan hari esok. Besok kami akan mulai masuk sekolah, uh sudah 2 hari aku libur tanpa keterangan. Kalau sampai 3 hari bisa-bisa Aku dan Sasuke masuk BP. Huh, pasti akan panjang urusannya bagiku tapi tidak bagi Sasuke karena dia masih kelas 1. Kalau aku? Aku sudah kelas 3 dan beberapa bulan lagi Ujian. Hah.. memikirkan ujian yang semakin dekat membuat kepalaku jadi pusing.

"Naruto.." gumam Sasuke. Ku geser sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"hm?"

"Besok Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pulang"

Oh iya, Sasuke benar. Aku baru ingat. Tumben Sasuke mengingat-ingat kapan kedua orang tua kami pulang. Biasanya dia paling tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Ya kau benar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau memilihku Naruto, ikut denganku, bersamaku selalu, karena kau sudah menjadi milikku! . Kau tidak boleh memilih kaa-san dan Tou-san!"

Kenapa dengan Sasuke. Dia aneh!

"Mengapa tak boleh? "

"Aku akan bilang tentang hubungan kita pada kaa-san dan tousan. Aku ingin mereka tahu kalau aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku, kau pacarku. Milikku!"

Sasuke gila! Apa dia tidak sadar dengan omongannya? Bilang pada orangtua kami bahwa kami pacaran? Apa dia mau mati!. Kubangkitkan badanku, aku kini duduk di kasurku. Melihat kearah nya.

"Apa kau gila Sasuke? Kau mau mati dihajar tousan ha?! Kau tak perlu terburu-buru Sasuke. Biar saja hubungan kita berjalan dengan sendirinya. Dan kalaupun kau bilang, aku yakin. baik kaa-san dan tou-san tak akan merestui hubungan kita. Hubungan kita salah! Cinta kita salah Sasuke. Mereka pasti akan malu!" jelasku padanya. Aku hanya tak mau Sasuke sampai terluka, ah.. Aku juga tak mau aku juga terluka karena dipukuli Tousan. Aku juga tak mau membuat kaa-san sampai menangis malu karena anaknya gay dan incest! Aku tak mau ada yang kecewa. Aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua kami nanti. Apa aku akan disalahkan oleh kedua orangtua ku?

Aku tau Sasuke tak suka dengan omonganku yang menolaknya, dia menatapku tajam seperti tak suka. Tapi apa yang kukatakan tadi kan memang benar, ini demi kebaikan bersama. Sasuke juga duduk didepanku menatapku tajam dan sangat dalam. Membuatku sedikit gugup, apalagi tangannya memegang kedua bahuku.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Mengapa harus takut?"

"Aku memang men...Ah, tapi kau harus mengerti Sasuke , cinta kita salah! Kita gay! Gay itu dilarang. Belum lagi kita ini kakak beradik. Orangtua kita pasti malu"

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tak peduli dengan orangtua kita, ataupun reaksi orang lain. Aku tak peduli mereka semua. Selama kau mencintaiku dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu aku hanya butuh kau! Dan kau juga hanya membutuhkanku. Aku tak membutuhkan orang ain, baik kaa-san ataupun tou-san!". Aku tahu Sasuke mulai marah, aku tahu itu karena dia mencengkram bahuku kuat. Belum lagi matanya yang memandangku tajam.

"Bagaimana jika kita diusir dari rumah atau kita dipisahkan misalnya karena kau terlalu gegabah bilang tentang hubungan kita pada Tousan dan kaa-san, apa kau mau Sasuke? Apa kau mau berpisah deganku? Kita masih muda Sasuke, kita masih SMA! Jalan kita masih panjang.."

"Kita tak akan dipisahkan, karena aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jika kita diusir, aku rela Naruto. Aku mau pergi dari rumah ini asalkan kau juga ikut bersamaku. Aku tak peduli dengan kita masih muda ataupun sudah tua. Bagiku sama saja!"

"Kau keras kepala Sasuke! Kau tidak realistis!. Kau kira kau yang mengatur kehidupan ini? kau pikir kau bisa hidup sendiri tanpa orang lain? Tidak Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain.. seberapa kuat pun kau berusaha jika aku bukan jodohmu kita tak akan bisa bersama, kita tak akan bisa meny..."

"..Akan kubuat kau menjadi jodohku"

"Bagaimana cara...aaaaaa...Sasuke!" Aku membulatkan mataku, kaget!. Sasuke menolak tubuhku sehingga memuat tubuhku harus tertidur dikasurku. Namun aku tak bisa bangkit karena bahuku ditahan Sasuke yang masih duduk. Dia memandangi wajahku terus. Oh Tuhan, jangan-jangan dia mau memperkosaku!. Wajahnya kini makin dekat dengan wajahku makin lama makin dekat hingga hidungku dengan hidungnya bersentuhan. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang menghangati wajahku.

"Ssa..su..ke.. me..menjauh dari ku!" aku tak bisa menggunakan tanganku untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku karena kini kedua tanganku ditahan tangan Sasuke.

Cup

Bibirnya mencium bibirku singkat, hanya menempelkannya saja. lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajahku yang kuyakini kini sudah memerah.

"Ssa..suke, kau kenapa?" tanyaku gugup karena dia terus saja memandangi wajahku.

"Narutoo... Kau mencintaiku kan? Kau tidak terpaksa kan?" tanyanya padaku. Suaranya sangat lirih bahkan terdengar seperti gumaman, Aku mencintainya. Ya aku mencintainya, aku yakin itu. tapi aku tak yakin dan masih ragu dengan hubungan kami. Aku yakin hubungan kami tak akan abadi, apa mungkin sampai tua nanti Sasuke masih mencintaiku? Dia pasti ingin punya anak, dan aku tak bisa memberinya anak. Dan aku juga,apa mungkin masih mencintai Sasuke selamanya? seperti Sasuke aku juga ingin mempunyai keluarga yang utuh nanti. Tapi sekarang aku mencintainya, biarlah masa depan menjadi rahasia Tuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku sama sekali tak terpaksa mencintaimu".

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mau memilih ikut denganku, bersamaku dan menjadi milikku? Mengapa kau lebih memikirkan reaksi orang lain dari pada aku yang sangat mencintaimu? Apa yang kau takutkan Naruto? apa? Kau takut dibilang gay, kau takut dibenci orangtua kita? Apa kau kira kau akan bahagia jika menuruti mereka semua Naruto? hanya aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia, aku Naruto!. aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi siapapun. Aku tak peduli dibilang gay, aku juga tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang akan menentang kita nanti. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu Naruto. kau juga hanya membutuhkanku, aku Naruto!. Kau milikku selamanya, takdir tak akan merubah itu. Dan aku juga hanya mau menjadi milikmu Naruto. Kau jodohku! Milikku!".

"Jika Tou-san mengusirku, aku rela Naruto asal kau juga bersamaku. Kita akan selalu bersama jauh dari orangtua kita dan aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Aku janji Naruto. aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. kau tahu kan usahaku untuk mendapatkan cintamu itu sangat berat dan aku sudah terbiasa tersakiti.. Jika hanya dibenci Tou-san dan Kaa-san, bagiku itu belum terlalu sakit. Tidak seperti sakit saat aku cemburu denganmu. Apapun yang terjadi nanti Naruto aku akan selalu memilihmu, dan kau juga harus memilihku!. Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto. sangat mencintaimu.."

Aku hanya diam. Sasuke teramat mencintaiku bahkan cintanya padaku melebihi cintanya pada orangtuanya sendiri. Nada bicaranya juga terdengar lirih dan memohon. Entahlah, aku tak tahu mengapa air mataku kini mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku akan selalu bersamamu" dia tersenyum padaku. Lalu tangannya membelai pipiku.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Naruto baik suka maupun duka dan aku akan selalu menjadi penjagamu, pelindungmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau milikku Naruto"

Sasuke meniadakan jarak antara kami, dan dia menciumku lagi, ciuman yang lembut. Mulanya dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja dibiirku namun sekarang dia sudah melumat bibirku. Aku juga membalas lumatannya. Bibirnya makin melumat bibirku bagaikan ingin memakan bibirku, pasti bibirku bengkak sekarang. Bahkan kini lidahnya menjilati bibirku seperti ingin memasuki lidahnya kedalam bibirku. Ini membuatku geli, belum lagi tangannya yang menekan kepalaku membuat ciuman ini semakin dalam.

Sasuke terus saja menjilati bibirku dan aku tak mau membuka mulutku. Namun tiba-tia kurasakan bibirku kosong, tidak ada lagi lumatan atau pun lidahnya dibibirku. apa Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya? Kubuka mataku yang dari tadi tertutup, dan benar Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku. Sejak kapan dia menindihku?

"Buka mulutmu Naruto" perintahnya padaku. Membuka mulutku? Aku tak mau!

"Aku tak mau!"

Tubuh Sasuke kini menindihku, sesak rasanya karena dadaku dan dadanya saling bertindihan. Apa dia mau menciumku lagi?. Ku rasa iya. Kupejamkan mataku menunggu ciumannya namun selama beberapa saat aku tak merasakan apa-apa dibibirku. Namun ada sesuatu yang basah dan lembab di belakang telingaku.. ku buka mataku dan..Oh Tuhan..Sasuke menjilati ku.

"enghh..berhenti Sasuke!"

Namun penolakanku tak digubrisnya. Lidah lembabnya makin menjilati leherku berulang-ulang bahkan leherku digigitnya kecil. Ini membuatku harus mati-matian menahan desahanku agar tak keluar dan makin membuat si Teme ini makin bernafsu.

"engh..Temeehh berhentihh!...Kau..emphh" aku tak bisa melanjutkan desa...ah, maksudku protesku karena Sasuke mencium bibirku bahkan kini lidahnya berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutku karena ketika mulutku terbuka tadi dia langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Brengsek!

Lidahnya bergerak liar menjilati seluruh isi mulutku, menarik-narik lidahku dengan lidahnya. Mulanya aku diam saja dengan seluruh perlakuan lidahnya yang kurang ajar sama dengan pemiliknya itu. Tapi lama kelamaan ini membuatku risih. Ku gerakan lidahku mendorong keluar lidahnya dari mulutku. Bukannya keluar, lidahnya malah makin liar menarik-narik lidahku, lidahnya terus membelit lidahku. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan perang lidah. Ya mungkin...Lidah kami saling membelit satu sama lain, berulang kali aku mendesah dalam ciuman ini.

Namun aku merasakan sentuhan diseluruh dadaku, aku tahu apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan. Aku tahu karena aku juga laki-laki!. Sasuke ingin memperkosaku. Tidak! Aku tak mau keperjakaanku hilang diusia muda!. Tangan Sasuke makin masuk kedalam kaus ku. Oh, ini salah. Aku harus menghentikannya. Ku tahan tangannya yang meraba-raba perutku. Lalu tangan sebelahku kugunakan untuk menjambak rambutnya agar melepaskan ciumannya yang menyesakan nafasku.

Dan akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya juga. banyak sekali saliva yang mengalir dari mulutku turun ke daguku hingga leherku. Ku ilapi saliva itu dengan tanganku cepat-cepat agar Sasuke tidak menjilatinya. Entah Saliva milik siapa ini.. tapi yang jelas ini sungguh menjijikan.

Kudorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari tubuhku lalu aku duduk menjauh darinya. Aku sedikit takut dekat dengannya karena tadi dia hampir saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak jika tak aku hentikan.

"Maaf Naruto, aku kelepasan"sesalnya padaku. Dia duduk disebelahku membujukku. Namun kupalingkan wajahku kearah lain. Dasar menyebalkan!.

"Naruto.. Jangan marah padaku, ini bukan salahku semua Naruto. Ini slahmu juga! siapa suruh kau begitu menggoda?. Padahal tadi aku sudah menahannya tapi tanganku bergerak sendiri. Ayolah Naruto Sayang, jangan marah begitu. Aku kan belum melakukan apa-apa aku kan hanya menciummu, menjil.."

"STOP TEME! KAU MENYEBALKAN!. PINDAH KE KASURMU SANA, CEPAT! ATAU KAU MAU AKU BERTAMBAH MARAH DENGANMU HA?! PERGI!" usirku padanya, ku tendangi badannya dengan kakiku. Biar saja badannya kesakitan, aku tak peduli!. Dia hanya tertawa-tawa kecil menghadapiku lalu ia turun dari tempat tidurku.

Cup

Dia mencuri ciuman di bibirku lalu berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut. Menyebalkan!, dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Mengejekku rupanya si Teme itu. Dasar bocah mesum. Apa nanti dia akan menciumku lagi waktu aku tidur? Ah entahlah..

Aku mengantuk, kuselimuti seluruh tubuhku dan tidur..

/

* * *

Entah ini mimpi atau tidak, aku merasakan bibirku seperti dicium berulang-ulang. Uh, apa ini ulah si Teme? Kubuka mataku dan kubulatkan mataku langsung. Si Teme ini menciumku, lagi?

"emph..emph.." Ku dorong wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku agar wajahnya menjauh dari wajahnya. Berhasil, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Selamat Pagi Istriku. Bagaimana morning kiss dariku? Asyik kan?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil padaku. Istriku katanya? Siapa Istrinya? Aku?! Dia kira aku wanita. Morning kiss darinya asyik? Asyik apanya! Aku hampir kehabisan nafas dan dia malah bilang itu asyik atau tidak.

"Aku bukan Istrimu Teme! Dan morning kiss darimu itu sangaaaatttt tidak asyik! Awas kau!.Menjauh dariku. Aku mau mandi!" aku bangkit dari tidurku dan turun dari tempat tidurku namun tanganku ditahan Si Teme menyebalkan.

"APA?!"

"kau mau mandi ya? Ehm.. bagaimana kalau aku mandikan seperti waktu kita kecil dulu? atau kau mau mandi kucing dengan ku?"

"TIDAK! AKU TAK MAU KAU MANDIKAN. LEPASKAN AKU TEME! AKU MAU MANDI NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH" ku coba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Si Teme ini membuang-buang waktuku. Dia enak udah selesai mandi bahkan dia udah selesai pakai seragam sekolah. kalau aku, apapun belum. Dan lihatlah sekarang sudah jam 7 kurang 15!

"Cium aku dulu, baru kulepaskan tanganmu"

Dasar mesum, jelek, menyebalkan!. Ah baiklah dari pada aku terlambat lebih baik kuturuti keinginannya. Kucium pipinya singkat, singkat sekali. Tapi kurasa itu sudah cukup. Dia kan hanya minta cium.

"Sudah kan? Lepaskan tanganku. Nanti kita terlambat Teme!"

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dibibirku. Kau belum menciumku!"

Oh Tuhan, apa si Teme ini mau aku mencium bibirnya? Tadi dia kan sudah menciumku!.. hah, baiklah cium bibirnya sekali dan aku akan mandi. kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya dan..

Cup

"sudah. Lepas kan aku"

"Aku minta cium! Bukan cuman ditempel saja".

"ciuman itu kan menempelkan bibir saja. kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Aku mau bibirku kau lumat juga, bukan hanya ditempel. Kalau bisa pakai juga li.."

"YAYAYA..lebih baik kau diam saja! bahasamu itu terlalu vulgar"

"hn"

Huh, kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan kubuang perlahan. Kudekatkan lagi wajahku dengan wajah si Teme yang kini sedang menyeringai. Seringai menyeramkan. Ah, apa peduliku lebih baik kucium dia cepat-cepat.

Cup

Kucium bibirnya dan kulumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kaku. Aku mau menarik bibirku dari bibirnya namun aku tak bisa karena tangan si Teme ini menekan kepalaku, membuat ciuman ini semakin dalam. Dan sekarang bukan aku lagi yang menciumnya namun dia yang kini melumat bibirku dengan rakusnya. oh, ternyata ini arti seringaiannya tadi. Dasar anak mesum!. Aku hanya mau mandi dan berangkat sekolah! apa harus seberat ini?

* * *

TBC

CHAP DEPAN ADALAH EPISODE TERAKHIR^^

REVIEW TERUS YA. JANGAN HANYA JADI SILENT READERS! OK

MAAF JIKA CHAP INI TERLALU PENDEK DAN TYPO.

BY DIDI XA


	13. I Really Love You

PLEASE BE MY GOOD BROTHER TEME

Rate : T+

Pair : SasuNaru

Jika terdapat Typo dan Kata yang berhilangan, harap maklum. Karena ini bukan hal yang disengajakan

Chap 12 : I Really Love You

* * *

Aku sudah selesai memakai baju sekolahku. Namun aku belum juga keluar dari kamarku untuk pergi sekolah dengan Sasuke. Aku masih dikamar, duduk di depan cermin memandangi leherku. Aku takut ke sekolah dengan leher yang penuh dengan _kissmark_. Bagaimana ini, sudah berulang kali aku coba untuk menghilangkan _kissmark_ di leherku tapi hasilnya nihil!. Tanda-tanda kemerahan dileherku ini sungguh banyak, bahkan kini semakin memerah karena kugosok leherku dengan kain. Tadi malam dia sudah menandaiku, tadi pagi dia menandaiku lagi. Apa leherku harus begini setiap hari?

"Ini gara-gara Si Teme mesum. Pagi-pagi dia sudah menyerangku. Uh, mengapa tanda ini tak hilang-hilang juga sih?" seandainya aku menolak untuk menciumnya tadi, pasti leherku dan bibirku akan selamat. Dia sangat keterlaluan! Gara-gara kemesumannya leherku banyak _kissmark_, belum lagi bibirku yang kini membengkak. Kusentuh bibirku, huh.. lama-lama bibirku bisa jadi dower kalau dicium terus. Oh bibirku yang malang atau lebih tepatnya aku yang malang!

CKLEK

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan si Teme yang membukanya. Dia berjalan menuju kearahku aku tak membalikan badanku untuk menyapanya aku hanya melihatnya dari cermin.

"Kau ini kenapa lama sekali sih?" tanyanya padaku

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU TEME!" kulihat wajahnya yang kini bingung dari cermin.

"gara-gara aku? Memangnya apa salahku?"

"LIHAT INI, LEHERKU BANYAK KISSMARK. AKU MALU KESEKOLAH SEPERTI INI TEME!" kutunjukan leherku yang penuh kissmark darinya, biar dia tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Aku tak melihat apa-apa dilehermu, kau berbohong Dobe"dia mendekatiku dan melihat ceruk leherku.

"DASAR TEME! KAU LIHAT INI LEHERKU BANYAK TANDA MERAHNYA, APA KAU BUTA HA?!"

"Ehm..Aku tak lihat. Coba sini aku lihat lehermu dari dekat" Dia balikan badanku menghadapnya. Lalu tangannya menyentuh leherku. Mengusap-usapnya lembut. Wajahnya mendekati leherku. Dia bernafas tepat dileherku, membuatku sedikit geli. Tidak!Aku tak boleh masuk perangkapnya lagi. Kutepis tangannya agar berhenti menyentuh leherku.

"Menjauh dariku. Kau ini mesum sekali sih" kataku sebal. Kugosok lagi leherku dengan kain mencoba menghilangkan _kissmark_-nya. Sasuke menghentikan aksiku yang terus menggosok leherku, dia rebut kain yang kupegang dan dia lempar sembarangan.

"Hei..! apa-apaan kau Teme. Berikan kain itu padaku!" Sasuke tak menuruti perintahku, dia malah memberikanku sebuah shal berwarna oranye.

"Untukku?" Tanyaku

"hn. Pakailah. Kalau kau terus menggosok lehermu dengan kain itu, lehermu bisa makin tambah memerah dobe" katanya padaku. Dia benar juga, kulihat leherku di cermin gara-gara kain itu leherku kini makin memerah. Aku masing menimbang-nimbang antara mengambil atau tidak. Mungkin karena aku tak kunjung mengambil shal itu, dari cermin aku melihat si Teme memakaikanku shal itu dileherku. Aku hanya melihatnya dari cermin tanpa melakukan apapun. Wajahku memanas, kuakui aku wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku terus menatpnya yang fokus memasangkan shal itu keleherku sampai ia membalas tatapanku baru aku menundukan wajahku.

"hn. Sudah selesai. Jangan terus menunduk dobe sayang. Kau kira aku tak tahu kalau kau dari tadi memandangiku" huh Narsis sekali dia. Tapi dia benar, aku memang dari tadi terus menatapnya. Kutegakan kepalaku lagi dan kubalikan badanku menghadapnya.

"Huh, kau pede sekali!" elakku

"Hn. Ternyata Dobe-ku berbohong. Mengapa kau tadi terus menatapku? Apa aku ini sangat tampan hingga kau terpesona denganku?" Sasuke memasang wajah jahilnya padaku. Mengapa pagi ini dia Narsis sekali sih!

"Terserah. Sekarang gara-gara kau aku harus pakai shal kesekolah dimusim panas. Mereka pasti curiga padaku"

"bilang saja kalau kau sakit. Teman-temanmu pasti percaya. Kalau kau tak mau memakainya, lepas saja. biar semua orang tau kalau aku yang memilikimu" ucapnya datar

"Haahh..Kau Gila!. Aku jadi malas kesekolah gara-gara kau" kulepas shal dileherku, dan kulepas juga dasi sekolah yang kupakai. Kurasa aku harus absen sekolah lagi hari ini. tentu saja, ini karena leherku. Dan mood-ku juga sedang tidak bagus hari ini.

"Mengapa gara-gara aku lagi? Pagi ini kau banyak sekali menyalahkanku dobe"

"Cih..Tentu saja semua gara-gara kau! Kau penyebabnya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi sekolah sana, 5 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah. kurasa kau pasti bisa tepat waktu. Kakimu kan panjang" dia tak meresponku, dia hanya diam saja. dan sekarang dia malah melepaskan dasinya juga dan duduk dikasurku. Jangan bilang kalau dia tak mau sekolah juga. Dia harus sekolah, dia tak boleh malas seperti aku, ah aku tak malas hanya sedang badmood, pokoknya si Teme harus sekolah. kubangkitkan badanku dan kuhampiri dia yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurku.

"BANGUN ANAK PEMALAS! PERGI SEKOLAH CEPAT. NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT TEME" Aku bentak dia karena aku kesal padanya. Apalagi dia yang hanya diam dan hanya memandangiku dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"JAWAB AKU SASUKE. AKU BICARA PADAMU BUKAN PADA PATUNG" Tak ada hasilnya, dia tetap diam. Dia aneh!. Dan sekarang dia tersenyum padaku.

"TEME..MENGAPA KAU TERSENYUM? KAU KEMASUKAN SETAN?" aku duduk dikasurku. Dia miringkan kepalanya dan memandangiku lagi dengan senyumnya yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Kurasa si Teme ini kemasukan setan. Ya pasti. Dia kan manusia irit senyum dan sekarang dia..Aku harus menyadarkannya.

"Bertahanlah Sasuke. Aku akan mengeluarkan setan itu dari tubuhmu" Kucubit kedua pipinya kuat. Kuyakin itu pasti sakit sekali, terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang meringis. Dan aku berhasil, Sasuke berhenti tersenyum dan sekarang wajahnya kembali lagi datar. Tangan putih Sasuke menepis tanganku dari pipinya menghentikan aksiku. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk disebelahku. Dan kini kedua tanganku dia genggam.

"Dasar dobe! Kau kira aku kemasukan setan ha?! Setan dan Hantu itu tak ada. Dan sekarang pipiku jadi sakit gara-gara kau. Kau harus dihukum!"

"Enak saja kau..emph" Sasuke mencubit kedua pipiku, menariknya berlawanan arah, berulang-ulang dan rasanya sungguh sakit. Kucubit juga pipinya yang kini makin bertambah merah. Dan sekarang kami saling mencubit pipi masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menolak badanku hingga aku harus tertidur dikasur dengan keadaan tubuhku yang ditindih tubuh tegapnya. Belum lagi kekagetanku hilang, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, mungkin dia mau menciumku jadi kupejamkan mataku. Tapi tak ada sentuhan dibibirku namun kini ada benda yang lembab dan lunak dipipiku, sebuah jilatan. Kubuka mataku, benar dugaanku. Si Teme ini menjilati pipiku yang dicubitnya tadi dengan lidah liarnya itu.

"Sssah..sukehh, berhentiii" kujambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu agar berhenti menjilati pipiku, namun tak ada gunanya. Bahkan kini pipi kiriku sudah dihisapnya sesekali dia gigit kecil membuatku harus mati-matian menahan desahanku. Aku yakin bukan hanya leherku yang banyak kissmark tapi sekarang pipiku juga.

"TEME BERHENTI KU BILANG DASAR KAU ME..emph" Aku sudah tahu kebiasaanya jika sudah dekat dengan wajahku. Bibirku tak akan pernah selamat. Si Teme nafsuan ini mencium bibirku dengan rakusnya. Dia kira bibirku ini makanan apa? Dia melumat bibirku bagai mau memakannya.

"emph..emph.." aku mencoba berontak dengan memukul-mukul dadanya, karena pasokan udaraku juga sudah habis. Kupukul terus dadanya dengan kuat, huaaahh.. aku sesak napas. Dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya juga dibirbirku namun dia tetap menindihku dan wajah kami juga masih begitu dekat bahkan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidungku. Dia menatapku intens dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Dan kurasa Sasuke juga merasakan hembusan napasku diwajahnya.

"Haahh-haaah-haaah...kau – haaah- mauhh membuatku mati ya-haaahh" kuambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Mencoba mengatur napasku agar normal kembali.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Belum lagi aku bisa bernapas lega Sasuke mencium bibirku lagi berulang-ulang. Tanpa ada lumatan seperti tadi, dia hanya menciumku singkat.

"Aku suka, wajahmu yang memerah seperti ini. kau sangat menggairahkan, bibirmu ini juga. mengapa terus menggodaku untuk menciumnya? Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu" kurasakan kini wajahku makin memerah karena Sasuke yang berbicara terlalu vulgar tadi. Belum lagi dia berbicara dengan jarak bibirnya yang begitu dekat dengan bibirku.

"Ssaassukkee, bii-sa ttidak kkau menjauh ddaari kuhh..."

"engh..Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

Aku risih dengan posisi seperti ini. Pertama Dada Sasuke yang menghimpit dadaku membuatku sedikit sesak dan ini juga membuatku harus merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Kedua, bibirnya terlalu dekat dengan bibirku, dia bisa menciumku kapanpun dia mau. Dan yang terakhir 'itu' nya Sasuke menekan perutku. Ugh..Aku tahu apa yang kini Sasuke rasakan, dia sedang _Turn On_. Wajahnya yang menatapku kini memerah bagai menahan nafsu. Kugigit bibirku sendiri, dan kupalingkan wajahku kearah lain menghindari tatapannya. Aku tak mau diperkosa!

Lagi-lagi aku harus menahan desahanku. Lidah si Teme ini membuatku geli, dia menjilati leherku hingga belakang telingaku. Kini bukan hanya geli dileherku yang kurasakan tapi sekarang juga di kedua _nipple-_ku. Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan tangannya masuk kedalam kemejaku? Aku harus menghentikannya. Ku kerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menjauhkan tindihan tubuhnya. Kutolak dia dan kutepis tangannya yang berada dalam kemejaku.

PLAK

Entah mengapa tanganku bagai tergerak sendiri untuk menamparnya. Sasuke menatapku tajam sambil memegang pipinya yang kutampar tadi. Aku tak peduli dengan sakit dipipinya. Dia sungguh keterlaluan

"KAU BERENGSEK! AKU BENCI PADAMU"

Kurapikan kemejaku, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Aku takut dengannya, aku kecewa, aku juga heran dengannya mengapa dia tak bisa mengontrol nafsu nya jika bersamaku? Haaahhh...Sasuke luar biasa menyebalkan hari ini. entah mengapa air mataku jatuh begitu saja, aku menangis. Tangisan yang tak penting. Aku benci.. Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri yang cengeng.

* * *

Aku kini duduk di ayunan belakang rumahku. Ya, dibelakang rumahku memang ada ayunan gantung yang diikat di pohon yang tak kutau namanya. Disini sangat indah, rumput yang hijau dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ah.. aku suka disini, membuat pikiranku tenang. Haahh.. banyak sekali beban pikiranku sekarang, belum lagi nanti siang atausore kedua orangtuaku pulang dan Sasuke yang akan mengakui hubungan kami. Sungguh gila, kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi mereka nanti?

Kuayun ayunanku sendiri dengan kakiku. Ayunan ini memang sudah lama sekali, dan yang membuatnya adalah Tousan ketika aku dan Sasuke masih kecil. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan, waktu itu Kaasan dan Tousan tak pernah sesibuk sekarang dan mereka lebih sering dirumah, beda dengan sekarang. Dulu aku dan Sasuke sering bermain disini, jika aku yang naik ayunannya maka Sasuke lah yang akan mengayunku(mendorong), dan aku akan tertawa senang. Dan Sasuke juga akan tertawa. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ia mencintaiku sejak ia kecil, semua perlakuannya yang selalu ingin bersamaku, membuatku senang, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti semuanya untukku. Tapi sekarang, memang aku menci...ya begitulah. Tapi, Sasuke berubah menjadi Sasuke yang nafsuan dan pikiran kotornya itu yang selalu ingin...Dasar _Pervert!_

"KAU MENYEBALKAN SASUKE!" teriakku. Kuayun ayunanku sendiri. Andai ada yang mengayunkan untukku pasti kakiku tidak capek.

Entah perasaanku atau memang nyata, ada yang mendorong ayunanku dari belakang membuatku terayun kencang. Siapa yang melakukan ini? apa Sasuke? Kulihat kebelakangku dan benar ada Sasuke dibelakangku. Dia yang mendorong ayunanku. Aku tak protes ataupun berusaha untuk menghentikan aksinya yang terus mendorong ayunanku, aku tak melakukan apapun aku hanya diam dan menikmati perlakuannya.

Selama beberapa saat aku bagai melayang diudara, semilir angin menerpa wajahku menenangkan hatiku. Dari tadi aku terus diayun oleh Sasuke, jika ayunannya berhenti maka dia akan mengayunku lagi. Aku bahkan tertawa seperti aku kecil dulu.

"Ayo dorong lagi ayunannya Sasuke, Dorong dengan kuat" perintahku padanya karena ayunannya sudah berhenti. Kulihat kebelakangku, Sasuke pun mendorong ayunanku lagi

"Wuzzz, haha.." aku kembali lagi melayang diudara, haha.. menyenangkan. Seperti kecil dulu, hanya aku yang naik ayunannya, dan Sasuke yang mengayunnya. Hanya aku..

Dan Sasuke kembali mendapat maaf dariku, padahal tadii aku kesal sekali dengannya. Dia memang tak ada mengucapkan kata 'maaf' padaku, dan aku pun tak ada mengucapkan kata 'aku memaafkanmu' padanya. Namun dengan tindakannya yang membuatku bahagia sekarang, kurasa aku sudah bisa memaafkannya. Lagipula aku juga tak bisa marah padanya, aku sudah mencintainya dan dia juga sangat mencintaiku. Aku tak mau kejadian dia yang melukai dirinya sendiri terulang, sekarang yang kuingin dia yang bahagia bersamaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" kata Sasuke didepanku. Ya ketika ayunan-ku berhenti dia langsung menghadapku dengan posisi dia yang jongkok. Entah mengapa aku merasa aku seperti mau dilamar Sasuke. Matanya yang memandangku tajam, dan tanganku yang dia genggam erat. Huh..aku seperti wanita ya sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat mencintaimu" aku tersenyum, dan dia juga tersenyum. Tanganku yang digenggamnya kini dia cium. Kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya dan kucium pipinya lembut. Tak ada ciuman dibibir ataupun ciuman berdasarkan nafsu seperti dikamar tadi. Satu hal yang kupelajari hari ini, bukan kata maaf yang akan Sasuke ucapkan jika aku marah padanya melainkan kata 'aku mencintaimu, Naruto'. Ya, kata itu memang lebih ampuh untuk mendapat maaf dariku karena aku juga sangat mencintainya.

Dan Sasuke kembali mendorong ayunanku lagi dan aku kembali tertawa lagi...

* * *

Aku baru saja selesai masak sarapan, ya walaupun ini memang tak pantas dibilang sarapan sih karena sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi. Aku memasak telur dadar ekstra tomat untuk Sasuke dan telur dadar biasa untukku, masakan praktis kaya gizi.

"Makanlah" kuhampiri Sasuke yang duduk dimeja makan sambil membaca bukunya, kuletakkan piring yang berisi telur dadar ekstra tomat untukknya lalu aku duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"terimakasih" setelah menutup bukunya, Sasuke pun makan masakanku dengan lahap. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, apa masakanku sangat enak ya sampai Sasuke selera begitu? Ah, kurasa tidak. Aku pun memakan telur dadarku yang telah kutambahi saus, ya telur memang tak seenak ramen. Tapi kalau aku makan ramen instan pagi-pagi pasti Sasuke akan marah. Selama beberapa saat suasana terasa tenang, tentu saja karena kami sedang makan. sesekali hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang berlaga dengan piring saja yang terdengar.

/

"Aku sudah selesai" Sasuke baru selesai makan, sedangkan aku sudah dari tadi selesai.

"Kau mau kopi?" tanyaku. Aku tahu Sasuke paling suka minum kopi pahit tanpa gula karena memang dia tidak suka manis.

" mau"

"Baiklah akan kuambilkan"

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil kopi untuk Sasuke. Aku memang sudah membuatkannya kopi sebelumnya agar aku tak kerepotan. Setelah mengambilnya kuberikan pada Sasuke secangkir kopi hitam yang pekat dan pahit itu. Enatah dari segi apa Sasuke menganggap kopi itu enak, seleranya memang sangat aneh.

"Terimakasih" Sasuke menyeruput kopi itu sambil membaca buku tebal yang tak kuketahui judulnya karena menggunakan bahasa inggris. Aku lemah dalam bahasa inggris. Aku hanya memandanginya sambil minum susu penambah tinggi badan, ya aku memang punya masalah dengan tinggi badan.

"Kau baca buku apa Teme?" tanyaku penasaran

"hn, buku yang pastinya tak menarik bagimu" jawabnya datar padaku. Cih, dia tetap saja menganggapku rendah

"Tentu saja tak menarik, seleramu dengan seleraku itu berbeda" kuminum susuku lagi, dan kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"hah..Kau ini begitu saja sudah ngambek. Dewasa lah sedikit Dobe" Kupandangi wajahnya sinis sedangkan dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya

"Yayaya, Pak Teme" jawabku tak peduli

"Kau mengejekku dobe? Kau kira aku sudah tua?" protesnya tapi nada bicaranya tetap datar. Ternyata dia sudah menutup bukunya.

"Siapa yang mengejekmu, sikapmu kan memang mirip dengan orang tua!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan pak Teme, itu terdengar aneh dobe!"

"Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa Sasuke-nii, Sasuke-san, atau Sasuke-.."

"...sayang. Panggil aku dengan Sasuke sayang,Naru-koi" aku merinding melihat seringaian jahil Sasuke. Jujur, aku agak merasa sedikit geli mendengar nada bicara Sasuke tadi. Aneh dan menggelikan

"DIAMLAH SASUKE. BERESKAN MEJA MAKAN DAN CUCI PIRING!" perintahku dan langsung kutinggalkan meja makan.

"Hey mengapa aku yang mencuci piring? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan mencuci baju, dan kau HARUS mencuci piring. Kalau kau tak mau..." Kutatap tajam dia "...Aku tak akan berciuman lagi denganmu" kupasang seringaiku agar membuatnya takut. Aku yakin, pasti dia tak akan sanggup tak berciuman denganku.

"Alasan macam apa itu, Naruto..jangan.."

BLAM

Aku tak mendengar lagi suara Sasuke, kututup pintu dapur dan tak kupedulikan dia. Aku tahu akan begini akhirnya jika aku menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, dia pasti tak mau melakukannya. Dasar pemalas. Hari ini aku ingin beres-beres rumah menyambut kaasan dan tousan pulang. Dan juga keadaan rumah-ku sekarang lumayan kotor, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak pernah membereskan rumah, ini karena banyak kejutan yang Sasuke beri padaku. Dari pernyataan cintanya, kami yang masuk rumah sakit, Sasuke yang terlalu sering menciumku, ini semua menyita waktuku untuk membersihkan rumah. Dan sekarang saatnya, aku kembali menjadi 'ibu rumah tangga'.

/

Kini aku sudah selesai menjemur pakaian yang menggunung itu. huh, melelahkan. Walaupun aku mencucin baju-baju itu memakai mesin cuci tapi tetap saja itu semua menguras tenagaku. Padahal hanya pakaianku dengan Sasuke tapi mengapa bisa sebanyak itu ya?

aku kembali masuk kedalam rumahku untuk mengecek kerjaan si Teme manja itu, awas saja kalau dapurnya masih berantakan tak ada ciuman dariku untuknya.

CKLEK

Kubuka pintu dapur perlahan, dan aku tak menyangka semuanya bersih. Meja makan sudah tertapa rapi, piring juga sudah bersih.

"Kau sudah puas menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan seperti wanita dobe?" belum puas aku mengagumi hasil kerja-nya, suara datar yang terkesan menyindir itu mengganggu telingaku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Sasuke yang tengah duduk dimeja makan. Ya dia memang benar-benar duduk dimeja.

"Jadi kau menganggap ku wanita Teme!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau wanita dobe!"

"Biasanya aku yang selalu memasak, mencuci piring, membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, semua pekerjaan wanita aku yang melakukan. Apa kau menganggapku wanita Teme atas semua yang kulakukan? Kau tak pernah tahu lelahnya aku melakukan itu semua dan kau hanya selalu menerima hasilnya tanpa pernah peduli denganku. Dan baru saja aku menyuruhmu membersihkan dapur, kau malah menghinaku! Kau tak pernah mengerti aku Sasuke! Yang kau bisa hanya menyuruhku dan memerintahku, kau tak pernah tahu kelelahanku Sasuke, kau tak sayang padaku..." Kukeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahku. Aku capek dan lelah sehabis mencuci tadi dan Sasuke makin menambah kelelahanku. Sasuke langsung berdiri didepanku memegang bahuku, membuatku harus menatap kearah bola mata onyx-nya itu.

"Naruto, Aku memang salah. Aku tau semua kelelahanmu, aku tahu itu Naruto..Semua yang kau lakukan demi kehidupan kita. Kau yang memasak untukku, mencuci piring makan kita, mencuci bajuku apapun itu, aku mengerti itu Naruto semua rasa lelahmu. Aku tak menghinamu seperti wanita, kau hanya salah menafsirnya sayang. Mulutku ini memang tidak bisa berbicara yang manis dan kau tahu itu. Aku sayang padamu, aku cinta padamu dan kau jangan ragukan itu. Demi apapun aku bersumpah selamanya aku akan mencintaimu Naruto. Yang kuingin hanya engkau yang selalu bersamaku, memberi perhatianmu seluruhnya untukku karena aku hanya membutuhkanmu disampingku, menemaniku selamanya.."

Cup

Sasuke mencium keningku sekilas, lalu menatap wajahku sambil tersenyum

"..Menjadi wanita-ku, menjadi istriku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku..."

"HEY, AKU BUKAN WANITA SASUKE MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MEMBERIMU ANAK"

"Hn. Mungkin saja bisa. Kau mau tahu caranya?" Dia menyeringai

"Bagaimana Caranya?" Tanyaku bingung. Tentu saja aku bingung apa mungkin pria bisa hamil itu sangat tak mungkin.

"Hmm...mungkin dengan Making Love kita bisa membuktikannya. Siapa tahu jika aku memasukimu kau bisa hamil" Aku tersentak mendengar kata vulgar-nya itu. Sasuke tersenyum jahil padaku. Making love? bercinta kan?! Dasar manusia PIKTOR.

"Kurasa mulutmu itu harus dicuci dengan deterjen. Kau tahu, hari ini kau terlalu banyak mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau mesum!"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur dobe"

"Buat apa aku bersyukur dengan sikap mesum-mu itu?"

"Tentu kau harus bersyukur karena aku begini hanya padamu, aku hanya bernafsu pada tubuh sexy mu. Tidak pada orang lain"

"Yayaya..Apa aku harus bahagia karena itu, hm?"

"Mungkin"

"Jawabanmu terlalu singkat Teme"

"Hn"

"Dasar manusia irit!"

Tak ada lagi yang bicara namun kami masih berdiri berhadapan. Sampai Sasuke menegurku

"Naruto.."

"hm?"gumamku menatapnya.

"Mana imbalan yang kau janjikan untukku?"

"Imbalan apa?"kukernyitkan dahiku bingung dengan perkataannya. Imbalan yang kujanjikan? kapan?

"Dasar dobe! Bukannya kau sudah janji akan menciumku jika aku mau membersihkan dapur tadi. Kau jangan pura-pura lupa Dobe"

"Aku tak pernah janji seperti itu Teme! Yang kubilang aku tak akan mau berciuman denganmu jika kau tak membersihkan dapur. Dan aku tak pernah berjanji untuk menciummu"

"Gunakan logika dobe, jika aku tak mau membersihkan dapur maka kau tak akan mau berciuman denganku. Dan jika aku menuruti perintahmu, maka kau akan menci..."

"MENCIUMMU, AKU TAK MAU! KAU ITU MESUM"

"Janji adalah janji"

"AKU TAK PERNAH BERJANJI BEGITU TEME!"

"Hn. Ternyata kau yang tak sayang padaku. Yah, kukira kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Ternyata... Ya sudahlah aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menciumku. Kurasa aku akan mencium photomu dan membayangkan itu bibirmu yang kucium. Hn, aku pergi dulu.."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku. Sasuke merajuk? Sama sekali bukan sikapnya! Masa gara-gara aku tak mau menciumnya dia merajuk seperti itu bahkan dia meragukan cintaku. Tega sekali dia menuduhku seperti itu! Sasuke kekanak-kanakan sekali, biasanya dia bersikap dewasa dan selalu menasehati sikapku yang katanya kekanak-kanakan. Tapi mengapa sekarang dia begitu

"SA.."

BLAM

"..suke.." dia membanting pintu dengan keras, kini aku sendirian. Sendi-sendi kakiku terasa lemas menopang berat tubuhku, aku terduduk lemas dilantai menarawang jauh. Apa salahku? Mengapa dia marah begitu, apa karena aku tak mau menciumnya? Kami kan sudah sering berciuman bahkan dia sudah hampir..dia memang mesum. Aku selalu memaafkan kesalahannya karena kata-kata cintanya dan dia yang terkadang sangat romantis itu, tapi mengapa dia tak bisa mengerti aku?. Selama ini hanya aku yang marah pada Sasuke, bahkan membentaknya. Sekarang aku merasa sedikit agak takut, Sasuke tak pernah marah padaku walau apapun kesalahanku. Tapi ini salahku juga. mengapa aku harus mengancamnya dengan ancaman yang konyol itu. ah..Apa aku harus menciumnya lalu meminta maaf padanya?

"Mengapa kau tak adil Sasuke. Apa begini rasanya saat aku marah padamu? Rasanya sakit Sasuke. Mengapa kau menuduhku tak mencintaimu, kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Hiks.." kupeluk kedua lututku. Dan aku menangis. Hah...aku cengeng. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku sakit hati. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya, ya harus! Aku tak mau Sasuke marah padaku. Kuilap air mataku dan kulangkahkan kakiku mencari Sasuke.

Tujuanku adalah kamar kami. Entahlah firasatku mengatakan Sasuke disitu. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar. Setelah sampai kamar kubuka pintu kamar perlahan. Dan..

Kulihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kasurnya sambil memegang handphone-nya. Tumben dia main HP apa dia mencium photoku dari hp-nya. Sesaat dia membalas tatapanku lalu segera ia mengalihkan pandanganya. Hatiku sakit diperlakukan begitu dengannya. Kuhampiri dia dikasurnya. Tanpa meminta izinnya aku langsung duduk didekatnya.

"Sasuke" tegurku lirih mengharap jawabannya. Namun dia hanya diam sambil terus mengutak atik hp-nya.

"Sasuke..Kau marah?" aku tahu pertanyaanku memang bodoh. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan

"menurutmu?" jawabnya singkat. Tapi aku senang karena dia mempedulikanku.

"menurutku kau marah padaku" lalu ia diam lagi. Dan aku juga diam sambil menundukan wajahku. Diam tak akan menyelesaikan masalah lalu aku bertanya lagi

"Kau marah karena aku tak mau menciummu?"

lama aku menunggu jawabannya.

"Sas.."

"..Aku hanya tak suka orang yang mengingkari janji"

"TAPI AKU TAK ADA BERJANJI TEME! KAU MEMBUAT KESIMPULAN SENDIRI TEME"

"Hn"

"Sasuke mengapa kau seperti anak-anak sih"

"Apa salahnya menciumku. Kurasa selama ini hanya aku yang menikmati ciuman kita. Kau tak pernah menikmatinya, kau terpaksa menerima ciumanku. Dan mungkin.. kau terpaksa mencintaiku"

"SASUKE.." Aku ingin menyangkal semua ucapannya namun dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi yang membuatku makin sakit

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto, bahkan aku tak peduli dengan apapun karena aku hanya peduli denganmu. Aku mungkin merepotkanmu selama ini, menyusahkanmu, selalu membuatmu kesal dan marah. Terlebih ketika aku menciummu kau pasti ingin agar aku segera melepaskan bibirmu. Mengapa kau selalu begitu Naruto? aku menciummu karena aku mencintaimu dan aku menyukai bibirmu. Apa mungkin kau tak mencintaiku dan tak suka aku menciummu makanya kau tak mau kucium, hm?" lanjutnya lagi"Apa kau terpaksa mencin...empf"

Kurengkuh wajahnya dan langsung kucium bibirnya. Aku tak suka dengan kata-katanya yang menuduhku tak mencintainya. Kulumat bibirnya. Aku suka dengan ciumannya, aku minta dilepaskan karena dia yang terlalu lama menciumku membuatku sesak nafas. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau aku manusia yang membutuhkan udara. Apa dia mau aku mati?. Kugigit bibirnya dan kumasukan lidahku kemulutnya, menjilati langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh giginya, dan menarik lidahnya dengan lidahku. Dan Sasuke membalas lidahku dengan lidahnya yang juga menarik lidahku. Aku juga heran dengan diriku sendiri. mengapa aku bisa seliar ini?.

Setelah sekian lama Kutarik paksa lidahku dari lidahnya. Kujauhkan wajah Sasuke dari wajahku. Pandangaku kabur, apa aku menagis lagi?. Sasuke mengilap saliva yang turun ke daguku dengan lembut. Lalu tanganya mengilap air mataku. Kunikmati lembut belaiannya diwajahku. Dia terkadang membuatku bingung dengan sikapnya

"Sasuke, kau jahat! Kau menuduhku tak mencintaimu, menuduhku tak menyukai berciuman denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku suka berciuman denganmu. Tapi kau tak pernah mengerti aku yang sesak nafas karena kau yang terlalu lama menciumku. Kau juga kelewatan jika sudah menciumku, kau hampir memperkosaku. Aku tak suka dengan sifatmu yang mesum Sasuke"

"jangan menangis" tanganya menghapus air mataku

"Kau marah padaku tanpa alasan yang jelas. kau..hiks..membuatku takut. Kau dengan tuduhanmu itu membuat hatiku sakit"

"Dengarlah. Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto, aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi entahlah, aku sedikit ragu akan cintamu. Kau juga tahu kalau aku sangat suka menciummu, dan aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau juga menikmatinya atau tidak. Aku hanya mencari kepastian Naruto. Aku tak mau kau terpaksa, karena aku tak akan bisa menerima jika kau berpura-pura Naruto"

"Jadi kau ragu selama ini Sasuke? Kau jahat!"

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada yang mengganjal dihatimu? Itu pasti mengganggumu, menyita waktumu hanya untuk memikirkannya. Itu yang kurasakan, setiap kali aku didekatmu hatiku selalu ragu apa benar kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku tak ada maksud menyakitimu" Setiap dia berbicara matanya tak lepas memandang shapir-ku. Bahkan kedua wajahku ia tangkup dengan kudua tangannya.

"Tapi itu menyakitiku Sasuke. Kau kira mengucapkan kata cinta itu mudah? Kau kira aku berbohong? Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu Sasuke"

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah membuatmu sakit hati. Aku minta maaf, oke" bujuknya. Namun aku hanya diam.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Baiklah, Aku memaafkanmu. Dan jangan pernah ragu akan cintaku Sasuke"

"Ya,Naru sayang" dia tersenyum manis padaku

"Teme sayang" aku membalas senyumannya dan juga membalas kata Sayang-nya. Aku memang menyayanginya

"Kau ini liar sekali tadi, lihat" Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Apa itu bekas gigitanku tadi?

"Bibirku terkena imbas gara-gara French kiss liar-mu tadi" kusentuh bibirnya. Hanya luka kecil dan Sasuke terlalu heboh. Aku kan seperti itu gara-gara dia juga

"Sakit Dobe"

"Aku menyentuhnya bukan menekannya Teme"

"Tapi itu tetap sakit. Obati aku" Ia menyeringai. Dan aku mengerti akan seringaiannya itu. Aku juga tahu pengobatan macam apa yang dia inginkan

"Aku akan mengobatimu"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya sayang?"

"Diamlah 'Suke sayang dan Nikmatilah pengobatan dariku"

Kujulurkan lidahku, dan kudekatkan lidahku kebibir bawahnya yang terluka. Kujilati bibirnya sampai bibirnya menjadi basah gara-gara salivaku. Sasuke mengelus-elus rambutku dan matanya tak pernah luput memperhatikan aktivitas lidahku yang terus menjilati bibirnya. Sekarang aku harus rela menjadi liar. Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku harus mencintai orang yang mesum seperti dia.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, sekarang lidah kami saling beradu. Aku tak menolak, aku menikmatinya dan juga lidahku tak mau kalah dengannya. Kami terus berciuman. Sampai terdengar suara mesin mobil memasuki rumah dan bunyi bel rumah yang terus berbunyi barulah Aku melepaskan ciuman kami karena Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskan ciumannya dibibirku.

Jujur aku ketakutan, aku tahu itu suara mobil siapa. Dan siapa yang membunyikan bel rumah berulang

"Sasuke, Kaasan dan Tousan Pulang. Bagaimana ini?" kuusap bibirku yang membengkak. Bagaimana ini, leherku masing banyak kissmark Sasuke. Kedua orangtua kami pasti curiga. Alasan apa yang harus kubilang?

"Ingatlah Kau akan bahagia denganku. Aku jamin itu. Karena aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku"

Kalimat Sasuke itu memang menenangkanku tapi hatiku bagai masih berontak. Sasuke tetap tenang dan aku kini sangat ketakutan karena Sasuke akan mengakui hubungan kami. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Sasuke..

* * *

TBC

Maafkan saya Readers karena gak nepatin janji kalau chap ini adalah chap terakhir. Saya sekarang malas ngetik dan juga pusing mikirin ide. Ya apa boleh buat lah, manusia berencana Tuhan yang berkehendak, bukan?

Pokok-nya Review deh! Saya Terima FLAME. Asal dengan alasan yang logis. Saran dan Kritik juga Boleh. Buat para Silent Readers ayo tunjukan suaramu dikolom review

REVIEW DENGAN IKHLAS


	14. Chapter 14

Assalamualaikum warahmatullah hiwabarokatuh

Saya, Pen Name : Didi Xa dengan ini menyatakan bahwa saya TIDAK AKAN MELANJUTKAN SEMUA FICT SAYA LAGI karena alasan pribadi. Saya tahu apa yang saya buat ini semuanya salah dan dosa, saya merasa saya mendukung hubungan gay yang bahkan dilarang semua agama. Saya tidak akan menulis fict lagi dengan pair SasuNaru atau apalah itu. Ini salah, dosa!

TERIMAKASIH BUAT SEMUA READERS YANG UDAH SETIA BACA FICT BUATAN DIDI. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK. MAAF KARENA LAGI LAGI SAYA NGECEWAIN KALIAN, SAYA HANYA TAK MAU MENDUKUNG HUBUNGAN GAY WALAUPUN HANYA DARI CERITA.

Wassalam


End file.
